Requiem for a humanity
by Aliyela
Summary: Lucifer est libéré, et l'apocalypse commence. Mais les règles du jeu vont changer. Dean, Sam et Castiel feront-ils tomber l'ange déchu ? Slash Dean/Cas, M pour lemons et violence, OOC. Saison 5 perso, où Castiel est bien plus qu'un ange. PART 2 EN LIGNE !
1. Part I Castiel rising

Hello !!!

Voici ma première fic Dean/Castiel, entièrement dédiée à Ambrevale, ma "protégée" qui ne cesse de m'appeler son archange gardien de fic. A toi ma belle ! Parce que notre rencontre née sur une suite de quiproquo assez comique est l'une des plus chouettes que j'ai faite sur la toile.

Cette fic est ma propre saison 5. Elle se déroule entièrement après la saison 4, ce qui fait qu'elle contient **ENORMEMENT DE SPOILERS** !!

Ce sera également une **fic slash** décrivant les relations entre deux hommes, Dean et Castiel. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, libre à vous de ne pas me lire, je ne suis pas rancunière. **Rating M** pour scènes violentes, langage peut-être cru, et lemons à venir.

Beaucoup d'action et de mythologie, donc de grands passages descriptifs pour tout mettre en place. Cette fic risque d'être particulièrement longue, étant donné que la dernière fois que j'ai eu autant d'idées, c'était sur _From him to Eternity_ (les lecteurs et lectrices comprendront...lol). J'ai pris de nombreuses libertés niveau écriture et histoire, ce qui donne des passages OOC sur certains personnages.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, car j'ai tout tenté pour rendre quelque chose d'original et faisant malgré tout honneur à la saison 4 de Supernatural, qui pour moi est de loin la plus réussie d'entre toutes les saisons.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Aliyela

* * *

**Requiem for a humanity**

« _La terre entière, continuellement imbibée de sang, n'est qu'un autel immense où tout ce qui vit doit être immolé sans fin, sans mesure, sans relâche, jusqu'à la consommation des choses, jusqu'à l'extinction du mal, jusqu'à la mort de la mort. _»

Joseph de Maistre**  
**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le monde reposait à présent sur ses épaules.  
Le monde reposait sur ses épaules et il était fatigué.  
Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Cette nuit, les yeux de Dean n'arriveraient pas à se fermer, et il le savait.

Il était pourtant à bout de forces. Allongé sur son lit d'hôtel, il fixait les pales du ventilateurs qui tournaient silencieusement. Chacune d'entre elle était comme une aile qui brassait l'air.  
Une aile.  
Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Castiel ressurgit du néant que formait son esprit éreinté. La dernière image le montrait, lui, son ange, face à un océan de lumière archangique et menaçant. La punition du ciel pour avoir dérangé le prophète n'avait pas tardé. Castiel avait-il seulement pu y faire face ?  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, son frère s'était assoupi après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Dean l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, le berçant presque, oubliant pour une fois qu'il vivait un « instant de gonzesse » comme il les appelait. Son petit frère était certes désintoxiqué du sang de démon, mais il était aussi honteux et malheureux. En quelques instants il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, ses illusions et ce qu'il avait cru être son amie, Ruby.  
Et Dean lui avait tout pardonné en voyant ses pleurs.

Mais maintenant, une seule question le préoccupait. Elle ne concernait pas Sam. Elle ne concernait pas Lucifer. Elle envoyait se faire foutre les démons et les anges de toute la Création.  
Où était Cas' ? Comment allait son ami ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel se réveilla, fourbu et épuisé malgré sa condition d'ange. Le premier souvenir qu'il eut des événements de la nuit fut cette lutte acharnée menée contre la lumière pour l'empêcher de retrouver Dean Winchester. Après, c'était le trou noir.  
Clignant des paupières malgré lui, acquérant ainsi un réflexe humain pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place, il se redressa et observa l'endroit où il était tombé. Un hangar, encore un ! Décidément il était abonné aux endroits sombres, déserts et industriels.  
Fermant les yeux un instant, il essaya de savoir s'il avait chuté du domaine des anges ou non. L'avait-on puni pour sa transgression des ordres ? Etait-il encore capable d'entendre ses semblables ? D'une main, il tenta de déplacer une poutrelle de quelques tonnes et y parvint sans peine. Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours en lui, donc sa grâce aussi, c'était obligé.  
En revanche, lorsqu'il tenta d'écouter les conversations célestes, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Le silence... Ainsi qu'un étrange brouhaha au contenu ineffable. Personne ne lui répondait, et pourtant il lui semblait que toutes les voix du Ciel s'étaient mises à crier en même temps.  
Pour la première fois de son existence, Castiel se sentit seul. Pour la première fois, il sentit le ventre de son hôte se serrer et se tordre. Sa connaissance de la physiologie humaine lui permit d'y associer une émotion.  
Son corps avait peur.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam remua dans son sommeil, visiblement perdu en plein cauchemar. Le coeur de son frère se serra à cette vue. Sammy avait désormais des blessures, des plaies à l'âme qui seraient aussi difficile à cicatriser que celles qu'il avait récolté en Enfer. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire contre ça.  
Il se leva cependant, et alla s'allonger contre le dos de son frère pour le serrer contre lui et le rassurer. Son instinct protecteur reprenait le dessus, il ne pouvait pas lutter.  
Peu à peu le corps de Sam se détendit contre le sien, et sa respiration se fit plus douce. Dean maintint son embrassade et récupéra un bout de traversin pour y poser sa tête avant de se replonger dans ses pensées noirâtres.  
Cas' aurait déjà dû débarquer de nulle part... Merde ! Où était-il passé ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel ne savait comment se débarrasser de cette sensation viscérale. C'était vraiment très désagréable et très déconcentrant. Il avait pourtant besoin de toutes ses facultés. Comment les humains faisaient-il pour vivre quotidiennement avec ça ?  
L'ange réalisa soudain qu'ils y arrivaient, eux, et tous les jours que Dieu faisait. Il se sentit alors honteux de son manque de résistance et se releva tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ces réactions physiques. En même temps, il sentit grandir son estime pour ceux sur qui il était censé veiller, car surmonter cette soudaine faiblesse lui demandait plus de forces que d'habitude.  
Etranges, étranges sensations. Que s'était-il passé ?

Une pensée terrifiante l'envahit brusquement. Et si Zachariah avait raison ? Si Dieu avait quitté la place ? Si le destin du monde reposait uniquement sur eux...? Ce n'était pas possible, il se trompait ! Son Père ne pouvait pas les avoir abandonnés ! C'était une erreur, un mensonge distillé par les manipulateurs. Jésus lui-même avait douté un instant et s'était trompé. Il ne fallait pas perdre la foi.  
Un bruit d'orage lui fit relever la tête. Dehors, le vent s'était levé tout à coup, faisant trembler les tôles ondulées du bâtiment. Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair tomba tout près, si près qu'il en fut assourdi l'espace d'un instant.  
Esseulé, perdu, Cas' tourna sur lui-même en observant le ciel à travers le plafond crevé du hangar. Son expression se fit douloureuse, sa foi se trouvait ébranlée. Cette fois c'était l'ange qui avait mal, qui souffrait en son coeur. Sa confiance dans le Seigneur était l'une des seules cordes sensibles de son âme séraphique, avec celle portant le nom de Dean.  
Dean. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à savoir où ce dernier se trouvait ? Est-ce que son ami pouvait être... mort ?  
A cette pensée, l'ange tomba à genoux et sentit à nouveau l'étranglement de la crainte naître dans ses entrailles humaines. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se sentit submergé par un frémissement déchirant irradiant tout son corps depuis sa poitrine.  
Après la peur, la douleur.

Castiel en était là, agenouillé au milieu d'un amas de métal glacé, lorsqu'une main surgit dans son horizon, ouverte, confiante.  
Il releva lentement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard inconnu, deux prunelles grises teintées de bleu qui le contemplaient avec douceur. Il ne connaissait pas leur propriétaire, cette jeune femme penchée vers lui et qui lui tendait la main sans trembler.  
« Anna ?  
L'inconnue sourit calmement.  
- Non, Castiel. Allez, relève-toi.  
Enivré par sa voix, il posa sa paume dans la sienne et se remit debout. La femme sourit plus largement et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue mal rasée.  
- Je suis Gabrielle. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Gabriel ? Gabrielle ?  
L'archange ? Leur chef à tous, leur chef incontesté ?_  
Castiel ne douta pas un instant. Aucun être au monde n'aurait l'impudence de se prétendre bras droit de Dieu. Son âme s'emplit de dévotion et il s'agenouilla avec respect.  
« Allons, Castiel ! Je ne viens pas te relever pour que tu retombes à genoux dès que c'est fait, plaisanta la jeune femme.  
- Mais vous êtes... Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Pour la première fois, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, ce qui ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous sur Terre, vous, l'un des plus grands ? Je sais que j'ai péché en menant Dean au prophète...  
- Chut, calme-toi Castiel. Tu as une multitude de questions, et chacune trouvera une réponse. Alors viens, mon ami.  
Elle se dirigea vers une poutrelle brisée pour s'y asseoir. Hésitant, Castiel la rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. Et alors qu'il contemplait ses grands yeux gris, il sentit une flamme nouvelle naître en lui et le revigorer.  
L'espoir.  
- Je t'en prie, pose tes questions.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
Il faisait allusion à son dernier souvenir, à cette vague lumineuse qui avait envahi la maison avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Une once de regret naquit alors dans le regard de l'archange.  
- Lucifer a été libéré cette nuit. Quant à toi, c'est moi que tu as vu par cette fenêtre. Tu as été amené ici par sécurité.  
- Sécurité ?  
- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, Castiel.  
Une seconde question jaillit de ses lèvres.  
- Dean ? Et Sam ?  
- Ils vont bien, fit-elle en souriant. Sam souffrira longtemps, mais il est désintoxiqué désormais. Ils sont à l'abri pour le moment.  
A ces mots, Cas' sentit l'estomac de son hôte qui arrêtait de se tordre, et sa poitrine qui se libérait d'un poids invisible.  
Le soulagement.  
Cela faisait quand même beaucoup d'émotions en même temps.  
- Oui, beaucoup, répondit sa compagne à l'interrogation qu'il n'avait pas encore verbalisé. Tu as changé, Castiel. Tu seras différent.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Lève-toi et ouvre-toi, mon ami.  
Stupéfait, Castiel obéit et déploya ses ailes. L'air claqua, lui faisait relever la tête. Et leur lumière l'éblouit.  
Ses ailes noires, désormais immenses, étaient devenues entièrement blanches.  
- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix sidérée.  
- Parce que tu es un archange maintenant. »

* * *

Voilà, la roue est lancée. La suite bientôt, avec pas mal de surprises et de bouleversements.

Bisous


	2. Part I Archangel

Un nouveau chapitre !!

Encore plein de nouvelles infos !!

Concernant les détails religieux et mythologiques, je ne garantis pas leur entière exactitude étant donné que les religieux sont incapables de se mettre tous d'accord sur ce qui est vrai ou faux. Alors la barbe ! Je serai aussi désinvolte qu'eux ! Na !

Bisous !

* * *

« _Il n'y a pas d'évolution sans liberté d'essayer _»

François Dalle

« Parce que tu es un archange maintenant. »  
Cette fois il s'étouffa carrément. Le souffle lui manqua. Il se rassit et se pencha en avant avec l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Compréhensive, sa compagne posa une main sur son dos pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.  
« Moi, un archange... ? Murmura Castiel. Mais pourquoi ? Ce sont ceux qui ont résisté face à la rébellion de Satan qui... Vous, les trois premiers anges parmi les anges.  
- Ceci est ta récompense, Castiel. Parce que toi aussi tu as résisté face à Satan, cette nuit. Tu as désobéi aux ordres de tes supérieurs directs pour obéir à la seule vraie règle, celle de notre Père, qui dit que celui qui est tombé ne doit pas revenir vers la Lumière.  
Le vertige s'empara de Cas'.  
- Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, fit-il d'une voix faible. Seuls les archanges sont autorisés à agir sans la permission de notre Père, ni de personne d'autre.  
- C'est exact. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seuls sept anges se sont vu conféré ce pouvoir. Deux d'entre eux sont morts, malheureusement. Tu es donc le sixième archange désormais.  
D'une main douce, elle l'amena à le regarder en face.  
- Te rends-tu compte, mon ami ? Tu n'auras plus jamais de comptes à rendre à personne excepté à Dieu lui-même. Tu es libre.  
- J'ai désobéi.  
- Tu as eu la sagesse de comprendre que tout n'était pas écrit. Tu as cru en ton seul maître, ton Père, et non en ceux qui parlaient en son Nom.  
Gabrielle prit une des mains de l'ange entre les siennes et la serra fortement.  
- Dieu n'a pas quitté la place comme je l'ai entendu crié cette nuit. Et toi, Castiel, tu as eu la seule vraie foi, celle que l'on récompense par tous les trésors du Ciel.  
- Alors pourquoi me sens-je si étrange, si humain, si faible ?  
- Parce que tu as évolué. Viens, suis-moi. Il est temps pour nous de bouger. Nous continuerons de parler dans la voiture. »

_La voiture ?_  
Décidément, il allait d'étonnement en stupéfaction.  
Gabriel, la force de Dieu, le messager du Ciel, l'un des archanges suprêmes se déplaçait en voiture ? Et en plus elle aussi semblait être amatrice d'autos de collection. Voilà enfin un ange qui s'entendrait avec Dean, se plut-il à penser.  
« Je ne comprends plus rien, finit-il par avouer. Pourquoi rouler alors que...?  
- Parce qu'il faut être discret, et parce que les road-trip sont beaucoup plus amusant que tu ne le crois.  
Les road-trip ? Elle parlait comme les Winchester. Ca ne collait, ça ne pouvait pas...  
- Monte ! » Ordonna l'archange, mettant ainsi fin à ses disgressions mentales.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle démarra et s'éloigna rapidement du hangar abandonné. Castiel découvrit alors qu'il s'était trouvé dans une ancienne scierie, au milieu de la forêt. La voiture traça à travers les arbres à une allure folle et retrouva une nationale quelques kilomètres plus loin. A cet instant même, une déflagration gigantesque retentit, et le ciel étoilé s'illumina sous l'effet des flammes montantes.  
« La scierie devait être la cible des démons, expliqua Gabrielle devant son incompréhension. Nos déplacements leur permettent de nous repérer, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Seulement, l'inconvénient d'être un archange est que l'on déplace tellement d'énergie que ça nous rend aussi visibles qu'un soleil par temps clair. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne détruisent l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. D'où la voiture.  
- Mais vous êtes apparue pourtant ? Où rangiez-vous ce véhicule ? Dans votre poche de jean ?  
Il fallait que ça sorte, c'était plus fort que lui. La phrase était si étrange pourtant, si... Deaniesque !  
L'humour.  
Désespéré par tant de bouleversements, Cas' prit sa tête dans ses main et soupira profondément. Il fut cependant surpris d'entendre l'archange rire de bon coeur. Son sérieux revint pourtant très vite tandis qu'elle déclarait:  
- Castiel... Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus un ange désormais. Tu accèdes à un niveau de conscience et de sagesse supérieur.  
- Et ?  
- Et alors cette sagesse et cette conscience s'acquièrent de la plus difficile et noble des façons. Elles forment un chemin qui n'a pas de fin. Jamais tu ne cesseras d'apprendre et de progresser. Tu es un être transcendant, comme tout archange. Ton vaisseau et ton âme ont fusionné, Castiel.  
Elle retira sa main droite du volant et la contempla en souriant, à la simple lumière des phares. Puis elle la posa un instant sur l'emplacement de son coeur à elle avant de reprendre sa conduite.  
- Tu n'es plus un ange dans un corps d'homme, tu ES cet homme. Et ton affrontement de l'existence humaine, de ses ressentis et de ses épreuves se fera à l'aide des immenses pouvoirs qui t'ont été concédés. Tu feras avancer les Hommes et les Hommes t'aideront à avancer. Maintenant tu es à même de prendre tes propres décisions concernant ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour eux.  
- Mais comment pourrais-je... ? C'est comme se substituer à Dieu.  
- Le libre-arbitre est la plus grande et la plus puissante des créations, précisément parce qu'il reproduit presque à l'identique le pouvoir de notre Père. Presque. Car tu feras des erreurs, tu en souffriras un peu et tu en apprendras beaucoup. En tant qu'archange, tu ne reproduiras pas ces erreurs, parce que ta mémoire est illimitée et que tu n'en oublieras aucune.  
- Ces émotions sont les miennes alors ?  
- Oui. Tu as déjà commencé à apprendre. Tu sais associer la torsion dans ton ventre à la peur, et tu perçois déjà le pouvoir décontractant de l'humour. Tu deviens capable de restituer tous les comportements que tu as observé ces derniers mois sur Terre.  
- Est-ce que j'éprouverai des émotions mauvaises ? La colère, la haine...  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Les archanges aussi ont leur personnalité. Tu découvriras bientôt la tienne. Raphaël est quelqu'un de particulièrement calme, mais parfois un peu rancunier. Michel a une légère tendance à foncer sans réfléchir, c'est son côté guerrier qui ressort, rien de bien méchant.  
- Et vous ?  
_Tiens, je deviens curieux._  
- Moi ? Je suis très patiente et sereine, mais aussi trop cynique. Et j'ai peut-être une passion un peu trop immodérée pour la chasse aux démons et les jurons. Je suis ici depuis si longtemps... Je me suis fondue dans ce monde.  
- Alors vous êtes la plus sage...  
Il avait fini lui aussi par adopter le sexe du corps de l'archange.  
- Je ne sais pas si je suis la plus sage, ria-t-elle doucement. Je sais en tout cas que je suis la seule présente ici-bas depuis les débuts de l'humanité. Les autres aiment remonter là-haut pendant quelques siècles. Je ne le fais que lorsque c'est nécessaire.  
Elle se tourna vers Castiel et posa sur lui un regard assuré.  
- Cette nuit, c'était nécessaire ?  
- Oh que oui, mon ami. Oh que oui. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Dean vit sa lumière réconfortante poindre à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Pourtant son coeur ne parvint pas à se réchauffer.  
Combien de personnes allaient mourir aujourd'hui ?  
C'était la seule pensée qui lui parvenait. Combien ?  
Combien Lucifer allait-il en tuer ?  
Accablé, malheureux, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la double paroi de verre pour contempler l'aurore pendant un instant. Puis il lui tourna le dos, se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, plusieurs dizaines même. Le jeune homme avait séché ses larmes et attendait le réveil de son frère, exténué. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils allaient faire après, où ils allaient aller. La chasse qu'il avait à mener était tellement énorme qu'elle en avait perdu tout sens.  
Le bruit d'un V8 débarquant sur le parking attira son oreille de connaisseur. Curieux malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, il se releva pour essayer de voir quelle était la merveille à l'origine de ce joli son. Et il ne fut pas déçu en voyant une Firebird noire de 73 se garer à côté de sa Chevy couverte de poussière. En voilà deux qui étaient plutôt bien assorties...  
Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant une jeune femme sortir du côté conducteur en secouant les cheveux. Mais l'instant d'après son coeur s'arrêta de battre une pulsation, avant d'accélérer le rythme pour le faire courir à l'extérieur et stopper net à quelques mètres des arrivants.  
« Cas' ?  
Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et pourtant... Cette allure débraillée, ces iris bleues, brillantes. L'ange avait quelque chose de changé certes, mais c'était bien lui. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.  
- Oh bon sang Cas' ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur sur ce coup-là. Ca va ?  
La distance entre eux restait la même, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant bouger, de peur de rêver. Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers l'inconnue et la regarda d'un air interrogatif auquel elle répondit en inclinant doucement la tête.  
- Tout va bien, Dean.  
Et tout à coup, obéissant à une impulsion venue du coeur, l'ange marcha vers son protégé, son ami, et l'empoigna pour une accolade presque désespérée. Le jeune homme cru suffoquer sous l'effet de la surprise.  
- Tout va bien, murmura à nouveau Castiel. Maintenant tout va bien. »  
Et Dean se surprit à lui rendre son étreinte, à poser ses mains sur son horrible imper' pour mieux le serrer contre lui et sentir sa présence. Aussitôt, il lui sembla que sa poitrine s'allégeait et que ses pensées s'adoucissaient. Cas' l'irradiait: sa chaleur et sa force le traversaient de part en part.  
Le problème était que Dean tenait uniquement grâce à ses nerfs depuis le soir précédent. Aussi lorsque l'archange apaisa son âme et son corps, ce dernier lâcha sous l'effet de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, et le jeune homme commença à s'affaisser dans les bras de son ami.  
« Eh, Dean, ca va ? S'affola-t-il presque.  
- Ouais, t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye.  
- Logique.  
Castiel l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc qui se trouvait sous le porche, près de la chambre des deux frères. Dean s'y laissa tomber en soupirant.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu débarques de nulle part, tu me prends dans tes bras et aussitôt je m'effondre comme une gonzesse. Sauf votre respect ! Lança-t-il à la jeune femme qui les observait, les bras croisés.  
- Aucune importance !  
- Et puis... Logique ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu dis « logique », toi ? Cas'... C'est toi et en même temps c'est pas toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
L'ange l'observa pensivement, puis demanda:  
- Qu'est-ce que font les humains quand ils doivent avoir de longues conversations ?  
- Je sais pas... Ils prennent un café. Enfin moi c'est ce que je fais. Pourquoi ?  
- Alors il nous faut du café.  
Abasourdi, le jeune homme chercha néanmoins une cafétéria des yeux. Castiel allait l'imiter quand de nouveau, une main féminine surgit dans son champ de vision. Cette fois elle portait un carton avec quatre gobelets, et un sac à pâtisseries.  
- Bon petit-déjeuner, fit l'archange avec un sourire. Moi je file. Je vous retrouverai bientôt.  
- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?  
- Il y a deux ou trois choses que je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué. Des broutilles, assez pratiques, mais qui ne pressaient pas autant que le reste. Et par pitié, Castiel, cesse de me vouvoyer. Tu es mon égal maintenant.  
- D'accord, Gabrielle.  
Elle eut un large sourire.  
- Eh bah voilà ! »

Paumé, largué, déboussolé, Dean regarda la Pontiac s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière et sursauta lorsque Cas' lui glissa un café chaud dans la main. Le nouvel archange s'assit à côté de lui et observa attentivement son propre gobelet avant d'y porter les lèvres. Éberlué, Dean le fit faire une légère grimace et ôter le couvercle en polystyrène afin d'éventer le liquide bouillant pour le faire refroidir un peu. Une fois que ce fut fait, il dégusta avec application sa première vraie gorgée de café. La chaleur se répandit dans ses membres et le fit frissonner tandis que le goût à la fois sucré et amer lui arrachait un sourire de contentement.  
« Ok. Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, parce que là tu me fais vraiment flipper. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau en face de ton hôte, de Jimmy !  
- Jimmy est mort Dean. Il est mort le jour où ce démon l'a poignardé et où je l'ai retrouvé.  
- Je flippe d'autant plus !  
Castiel contempla un instant l'aurore finissante et apprécia la chaleur du soleil sur sa nouvelle peau, sa propre peau. C'était comme si chaque fibre de son âme d'archange avait été attachée à chaque nerf de son corps d'homme. Ce n'étaient plus de simples messages physiologiques, c'étaient ses sensations, de vraies sensations.  
Il se tourna vers son ami l'observa durant un long moment avant de réussir à lui parler.  
- Dean...  
- Oui ? Fit ce dernier en haussant les sourcils avec l'air de celui qui en attendait plus.  
- J'ai changé.  
- Sans blague ! J'avais pas remarqué !  
- Je suis un archange.  
Dean avala sa gorgée de travers, s'étouffa et se mit à tousser violemment sous le choc. Lorsque ce fut passé, il fixa Castiel comme si ce dernier était devenu fou.  
- Un archange ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
Puis il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux.  
- Tu veux que la fille de tout à l'heure, Gabrielle, c'était... Elle, enfin lui, enfin...?  
Il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
- Oh merde ! J'ai traité un archange de gonzesse !  
Et soudain, devant l'air estomaqué qu'avait son ami à cette pensée, Castiel sentit quelque chose de nouveau apparaître. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent, ses joues le chatouillèrent. Il étira ses fines lèvres et se mit soudain à rire doucement. Ce son inédit choqua le jeune homme qui le regarda d'un air accusateur.  
- Et ça te fait marrer en plus !  
- Je... suis... désolé, Dean; mais tu verrais ton expression...  
Et il partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, envahi par des vibrations euphoriques qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Et il était heureux, heureux comme jamais, bercé par ce son si joyeux qu'il avait toujours aimé entendre chez les humains. Gagné par son hilarité, Dean pouffa lui aussi, surpris mais charmé par le premier véritable sentiment humain qu'il découvrait chez l'ange. Il reprit cependant son sérieux au bout de quelques instants.  
- Ok, tu as pris du galon. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi es-tu si différent ?  
Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit le sac en papier et regarda si ce qu'il contenait pouvait sustenter son ami au bout du rouleau, puis le lui tendit.  
- Mange quelque chose, tu en as besoin. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

* * *

A venir... Eh, qu'est-ce qui me prend moi ? Je vais pas raconter la suite quand même !

Vous l'aurez bientôt... si je suis pas trop sadique...

Bybye dears !


	3. Part I Evolution

Je vais être absente quelques jours, donc voici le chapitre 3, plus long que les précédents.

Bah oui il m'arrive de ne pas vouloir vous torturer...

Bonne lecture

* * *

« _Ce n'est pas dans je ne sais quelle retraite que nous nous découvrons: c'est sur la route, dans la ville, au milieu de la foule, chose parmi les choses, homme parmi les hommes_. »

Jean-Paul Sartre

Dean se leva et se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour faire assimiler à sa tête encore fatiguée tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En face de lui, assis sur le banc, les mains croisées, l'ange – ou plutôt l'ex-ange – attendait.  
« Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est ta récompense pour t'être rebellé contre les prophéties. Tu as évolué parce que tu as écouté ta foi et non tes ordres.  
- Et parce que je t'ai écouté toi.  
Il nota au passage la gratitude évidente de son ami. Ca faisait plaisir.  
- Et tu n'as plus à obéir à personne, tu es libre de prendre tes propres décisions.  
- Les archanges ne rendent de comptes qu'à Dieu, directement.  
- Mais c'est génial ça !  
Dean revint vers lui, fou de joie. Le soulagement et l'espoir se lisaient sur son visage.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Plus d'ordres stupides, plus d'obéissance aveugle sous peine d'être puni ! Tu es libre, Cas', libre ! Tu peux enfin croire en toi ! Et plus tu m'apprends... tu m'apprends qu'il y a des archanges, des super-anges plus intelligents que les autres qui vont prendre les choses en main.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de leur côté, objecta Castiel.  
Sous le coup de l'émotion, Dean s'accroupit en face de lui et posa une main sur les siennes, heureux comme rarement il l'avait été.  
- Mais ça veut dire que je ne suis plus seul, tu comprends ? Ca veut dire que tu peux choisir de rester avec moi, de combattre avec moi.  
Une boule d'émotion naquit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Néanmoins, rendu plus sage par ces quelques heures passées de profonde détresse, il réussit à s'asseoir sur sa fierté.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas'.  
L'archange pencha un instant la tête, perplexe, retrouvant ainsi son vieux réflexe de créature céleste. Dean sourit à cette vue.  
- Je me suis attaché à toi. J'ai beau t'engueuler, conspuer toute ton armada de copains angéliques et jurer à tout va, j'aime bien t'avoir à mes côtés. A défaut d'avoir foi en Dieu, j'ai appris à avoir foi en toi.  
Son ami frissonna sous l'émotion et se prit à serrer leurs mains ensembles.  
- Tu feras un archange extraordinaire, Castiel. Tu vois, tes doutes ont été ta force.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et revint s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de lui.  
- Allez, dis-moi tout. Tu as des nouveaux pouvoirs ? J'espère que la montée en grade s'accompagne d'un ou deux petits cadeaux quand même.  
- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de ça.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parais moins... angélique et plus humain ? Je veux dire... L'accolade, les exclamations... C'est pas vraiment toi ça.  
- Mon âme, ma grâce et ce corps ont fusionné. Je suis incarné, Dean. Je suis humain  
Cette fois, l'information avait du mal à passer, c'était visible. Son voisin sembla faire un effort surhumain pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.  
- Je pige plus rien ! Se désespéra-t-il en définitive. C'est le bordel dans ma tête.  
Castiel lui répéta alors toute ce que Gabrielle lui avait communiqué sur son apprentissage et son évolution.  
- Tu veux dire que la voie de la sagesse, c'est d'être... parmi nous ? Tisser des liens avec nous ? C'est nous qui vous rendrions plus sages ?  
- C'est vous que Dieu a façonné à son image, pas les anges. Anges et humains sont imparfaits, et je crois que les archanges représentent leur complémentarité.  
Dean se sentit soudain ridicule. Il avait hué les créatures célestes pendant des mois, persuadé qu'elles n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'ordures inhumaines et cruelles avec les Hommes. Mais dans l'ombre, d'autres choses se jouaient, des choses inaccessibles à sa connaissance. Il avait parlé sans savoir, et ce qu'il ne savait pas se révélait être le plus important.  
Ils n'étaient pas que des pions, ils étaient une part de l'évolution.  
- Je te demande pardon, Cas'.  
- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Dean. Je t'apprécie trop pour ça. Cependant j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
- Une faveur ? A moi ?  
- Il faut que j'apprenne, que j'apprenne beaucoup. Je vais résider ici-bas désormais.  
L'archange tourna son regard couleur azur vers le jeune homme.  
- Est-ce que je peux vivre quelques temps avec toi ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Gabrielle écarta du pied le corps de la dernière goule qu'elle venait de tuer et rattacha ses cheveux défaits. Puis elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang noir qui recouvrait la lame de son sabre. Un frémissement se fit entendre derrière elle.  
« Zachariah, fit l'archange sans relever la tête. Je me demandais quand tu réapparaîtrais.  
- Comment avez-vous pu... ? S'exclama une voix furieuse. L'élever, lui, au rang de premier ange...!  
- Tu n'as rien compris, Zachariah, répondit-elle doucement. Il ne s'agit pas d'une récompense pour service accompli. Tu as trop souvent confondu les créatures célestes avec une armée. Tu n'es pas un général, et aucun de ces anges n'est ton soldat.  
- Ces comparaisons idiotes... humaines.  
- C'est étrange. Tu as une grâce mais en revanche tu ne sembles pas avoir d'esprit. Tu crois leur être supérieur alors que tu n'es en réalité que leur strict opposé. Mais bon, nous avons tous le droit d'avoir nos opinions.  
L'archange se retourna soudain vers son subordonné.  
- En revanche, ce que tu as voulu faire à Castiel était pire qu'inhumain. Tu as voulu le priver de sa liberté, faire taire son esprit parce qu'il était en contradiction avec la majorité des anges. C'est criminel.  
Ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent et laissèrent entrevoir la puissance du premier des anges. Son aura s'électrisa sous l'effet de la colère.  
- Mais tu as aussi blasphémé, Zachariah ! Tu as blasphémé contre notre Père, face à un humain. Tu as nié son amour pour eux et son implication dans l'univers.  
- Serais-je puni ? Sembla se moquer l'autre.  
- Ce n'est pas à nous de le décider. Mais tu découvriras bientôt que Dieu n'a pas « quitté la place » comme tu le disais. En attendant cela, il t'es défendu de reparaître sur Terre.  
- Il me semble que je rêve. Castiel le traître est récompensé tandis que je suis renvoyé.  
Gabrielle secoua la tête d'un air profondément attristé.  
- Tes pensées sont plus laides que celle du pire des fanatiques. J'ai peine à reconnaître en toi l'un de nos anges adorés. »  
Le visage de Zachariah se crispa, et il disparut de la vue de la jeune femme. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, la gorge serrée.  
« C'est une guerre que nous allons devoir mener sur tous les fronts, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement de nettoyer la Terre et l'Enfer, mais aussi le Paradis ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Un soupir, et elle se retourna en direction de la route déserte.  
- Eh bien, ainsi soit-il. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Dean rentra dans la chambre accompagné de Castiel, il trouva son frère éveillé, assis sur son lit les bras croisés, les yeux rouges. A leur arrivée, Sam releva la tête et tourna vers eux un regard suppliant, empli de douleur et de peine. L'archange fut ému, saisit d'un sentiment de compassion intense, plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.  
Dean s'approcha de son cadet et s'assit au bord de son lit.  
« Eh, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Mal.  
Ce fut sa seule réponse. Ses yeux alourdi par le poids des remords ne quittaient pas Castiel. Ce dernier s'approcha alors à son tour.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il. Ruby nous a tous trompé, tous.  
- Mais moi j'ai...  
Il se tut et étouffa un sanglot. Il ne méritait pas de pardon, il ne méritait rien. Par sa faute des gens allaient mourir, des centaines, des milliers, des centaines de milliers de gens.  
Dean jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à l'ancien ange. Celui-ci comprit et vint prendre sa place à côté du plus jeune.  
- Tes intentions étaient nobles, même si tu as cédé face au pouvoir. Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, pas maintenant. Tu t'es repenti.  
- Tu as dit que j'en étais un, fit Sam en direction de son frère. Ton message...  
- Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je te disais qu'on restait des frères.  
- Tu me traitais de vampire.  
- Chut, fit Castiel en le prenant soudainement dans ses bras. Ce message était faux. Je t'expliquerai.  
Sam voulut résister, mais la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à son contact l'en dissuada. Docilement, il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de l'archange en fermant les yeux. Soudain conscient de sa nouvelle faculté, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et s'appliqua à soulager ses souffrances comme il l'avait fait avec Dean quelques heures plus tôt.  
- Zachariah a manipulé le message de ton frère pour que tu ne veuilles pas retourner vers lui. Son but était de provoquer la libération de Lucifer pour pouvoir ouvrir les hostilités et lui confronter toutes nos forces.  
- Je n'ai été qu'un pantin, murmura le jeune homme.  
- Non. Tu es Sam Winchester, et tu as compris les erreurs que tu as faites. Zachariah n'aura pas la guerre, enfin pas celle qu'il espérait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que les archanges ont repris les rênes, répondit son aîné en lui souriant. Et l'un d'entre est juste à côté de toi.  
Sam fronça les sourcils, le temps de comprendre ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Trop épuisé pour se redresser comme il l'aurait voulu, il dut se contenter de lever son regard vers l'homme qui le soutenait.  
- Très honoré, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux pour toi. »  
Et Castiel lut dans ses yeux une paix et une confiance qui le sidérèrent. Seigneur, quels pouvoirs lui avait-on exactement octroyé pour qu'il rappelle à la surface la foi d'un être humain aussi perdu que Samuel Winchester ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam s'était à nouveau assoupi. Mais cette fois, toutes les tensions avaient disparu de son jeune visage. Il dormait du sommeil du juste, et cette vision remplissait son frère de bonheur.  
Castiel se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans son dos. Dean s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées. Ce simple contact avec l'archange l'électrisa. Décidément, il lui avait vraiment manqué.  
« Je serai heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Reste tout le temps que tu voudras.  
- Merci.  
- Par contre je crois que je vais arrêter de te crier dessus tout le temps, maintenant que tu as le droit de m'envoyer ad patrès sans demander la permission, plaisanta-t-il. Je vais devoir te montrer un peu plus de respect.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... J'ignore encore quelle sera ma personnalité. Gabrielle disait que tous les archanges développaient des qualités et des défauts. Peut-être vais-je devenir colérique, ou sarcastique, ou encore vaniteux.  
- Si ça arrive, compte sur moi pour te faire perdre la grosse tête. Te remettre à ta place si tu préfères, expliqua-t-il devant le regard incompréhensif de l'autre. C'aurait quand même été sympa qu'ils te laissent le mode d'emploi spécial archanges.  
- Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.  
Et les deux hommes replongèrent dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Dean avoua du bout des lèvres:  
- Tu vas peut-être me trouver con, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi cette nuit. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'ils avaient pu te faire.  
Le jeune homme lui ouvrait son coeur en quelque sorte, et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette déclaration. Certains codes lui manquaient encore, il en était conscient. Aussi décida-t-il simplement de dire la vérité. Pour le moment, cela devait suffire.  
- Je crois que j'ai eu aussi peur. Je veux dire... Je me suis réveillé seul, et lorsque je pensais à vous deux, je sentais mon estomac se tordre de façon étrange.  
Dean sourit.  
- Bien, tu es plutôt doué. C'était sûrement de la peur, en effet. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti d'autre jusqu'ici ?  
- De la peine, je crois. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Puis du soulagement. Je crois aussi que j'ai fait de l'humour.  
- Ah, là tu me plais !  
- J'ai envie de sortir, fit l'ex-ange qui regardait toujours à l'extérieur. J'ai envie de me promener, de voir comment l'on vit ici. Je n'ai jamais vécu sur Terre.  
- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?  
Castiel fit soudain une moue adorable et soupira profondément.  
- C'est étrange, mais...  
- Mais ?  
- J'ai vraiment envie de me changer.  
Son ami éclata de rire.  
- Je te comprends. Personnellement, si j'avais pu, je t'aurais déjà enlevé ces horribles fringues de bureaucrate. »  
Il saisit ses clés de voiture et sa chemise et fit sortir Cas' de la chambre. Une fois assis dans la Chevrolet, ce dernier soupira à nouveau. Décidément, ça devenait une manie !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Gabrielle avait une voiture. Elle disait que nos déplacements sont plus dangereux que ceux des anges. Ca veut sans doute dire qu'il va me falloir apprendre à conduire.  
Dean lui jeta un regard en coin et fronça les sourcils.  
- Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne te prêterai pas ma chérie. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit esquintée.  
- Mesquin !  
- C'est ça, ouaip ! Eh mais dis donc, c'est vrai que tu fais de l'humour ! »

La séance d'essayage fut épique. Dean eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre les vendeuses que non, Cas' n'était pas son petit ami, et que non, il n'était pas disponible pour autant. Ceci dit, l'expression de Castiel face à un plan drague humain aurait sans doute été plaisante à voir.  
Il avait réussit à persuader son ami d'écouter ses goûts naissants, ce à quoi Castiel avait répliqué ignorer ce qui était bien ou non comme habillement, sur Terre.  
« Vous avez tous des tenues hétéroclites, se plaignit-il.  
- T'occupe pas de ça et contente-toi de chercher ce qui te plaît. Tu crois que je suis bien habillé moi ? Je tourne toujours avec les quatre ou cinq mêmes chemises, ma veste est râpée et la moitié de mes jeans sont déchirés. Alors la beauté vestimentaire...  
- Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau comme ça, moi.  
Dean leva les sourcils en entendant cette profession de foi. Malgré l'étrangeté de la phrase, il sourit, flatté.  
- Le but, c'est de se plaire à soi.  
- Mais je ne sais pas...  
- Eh bien tu te plantes devant la glace et tu essayes tout jusqu'à ce que ton image te fasse sourire de contentement.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?  
Pfffffff !  
- Ca fera comme lorsque tu as bu ton café ce matin. Tu seras bien dans ta peau, réjoui et détendu. Allez, dégage ! Fit-il gentiment en lui lançant un jean.  
Puis il s'assit face à la cabine et croisa les doigts pour que sa nouvelle personnalité d'archange n'ait pas des goûts vestimentaires de chiotte !  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'était endormi. Lorsque Castiel le secoua gentiment, il sursauta et manqua de se casser la figure du fauteuil instable où il se trouvait. L'archange le rattrapa de justesse.  
« J'ai fini. Désolé d'avoir pris mon temps, mais comme tu dormais...  
- Pas grave. Ca doit pas être facile d'avoir à chercher ce qu'on aime ou pas.  
Puis il ouvrit complètement les yeux et contempla son ami des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier s'inquiéta de son silence.  
- Ce n'est pas bon ?  
- Non, si, si ! Je... Whaou ! C'est juste que ça change. On te donne dix ans de moins, en âge humain, précisa-t-il aussitôt.  
Merde ! Déjà qu'avant il trouvait le vaisseau de Cas' plutôt bien fichu, même pour un mec ! Mais Castiel en tant que Castiel... A croire que les archanges avaient un don pour se rendre attirants aux yeux des humains. Peut-être un talent inné pour faciliter le contact, se consola-t-il pour tenter d'expliquer le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.  
Cas' avait gardé un pantalon noir, une chemise et une veste. Sauf que le pantalon en coton était beaucoup mieux coupé, et que les manches de la chemise faussement froissée remontaient sur la veste zippée, le long de ses avant-bras. Il avait aussi dû aller faire un tour dans les accessoires car sa ceiture en cuir marron n'avait plus rien de bureaucratique, tout comme la chaîne qui en partait pour finir dans une de ses poches et...  
- Tu as gardé la cravate ?  
- J'aime bien finalement. Et j'ai aussi prit ça, fit-il en sortant un portefeuille qui se trouvait être attaché à la chaîne. C'est à peu près l'un des seuls objets que je sais être indispensable pour vous.  
- Rassure-moi, tu as pris des jeans aussi ? Parce que je doute que le coton résiste longtemps aux combats.  
Castiel lui désigna un petit tas d'autres vêtements à côté de lui.  
- Allez, zou ! Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais faire maintenant ?  
- J'aimerais bien un nouveau café.  
- C'est parti, grand chef. Décidément, monsieur le nouvel archange me plaît de plus en plus ! »

Ce qui était marrant avec le nouveau Castiel, c'était que ses yeux bleus semblaient s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'il buvait une gorgée de caféine. Les bras croisés sur la table, Dean l'observait dégustant son nouveau nectar petit à petit. Le jeune homme en avait oublié sa propre tasse.  
« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Demanda soudain son ami.  
- Parce que je suis content de voir que tu apprécies déjà certains des aspects de la vie terrestre. Tu sais savourer les bons moments.  
- Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je ne rêvais que de ça, avoua l'archange. Maintenant je ne me contente plus de connaître les choses, je peux les ressentir. C'est vraiment extraordinaire.  
Il termina sa deuxième tasse en fermant les yeux.  
- Tu devrais arrêter. C'est bon mais ça empêche de dormir ce truc-là.  
Une question jaillit soudain dans son esprit.  
- Est-ce que tu sais si tu as besoin de dormir ?  
- Aucune idée. Je suppose que je m'en rendrais compte. Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent quand il faut dormir ?  
- Heu... En général tu as les paupières lourdes et les gestes moins vifs. Et tu n'as plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit de fatigant à moins d'y être vraiment forcé. Tes yeux se ferment et tu ne veux plus les rouvrir parce que tu te sens au paradis. Enfin, façon de parler.  
Il termina sa boisson et hésita en jouant avec sa tasse.  
- En parlant de paradis, heu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Bah oui ! Tu es ton propre chef maintenant. Tu décides tout seul de ce que tu veux faire, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore si l'on peut tout décider seul. Peut-être ai-je quand même quelques comptes à rendre.  
- A qui ?  
- A mon Père. Je n'ai pas été brieffé comme vous dites, je ne sais rien.  
- Eh, c'est fini ça, Cas' ! A mon avis tu n'auras plus de breafing avant longtemps. T'as un beau libre-arbitre tout neuf et faut que tu t'en serves si tu veux évoluer.  
- Tu donnes des leçons de sagesse maintenant ?  
- Ouaip, je suis le nouveau sage de la planète Terre. Vous débarquez chez nous et voulez vous intégrer ? Venez voir Dean Winchester, le mec qui a tout compris des Etats-Unis !  
Sa voix et son air de guignol fit rire l'archange. Soudain bizarrement attendri, le jeune homme l'observa en souriant.  
- J'aime t'entendre rire, Cas'. Un ange humain... C'est... Je suis fan.  
- Oh, heu...  
- T'inquiètes. Tu peux faire des gaffes avec moi, je m'en fous. Faut bien apprendre, non ? »  
L'arrivée de la serveuse les interrompit. Gentiment, la jeune femme leur demandait si elle pouvait encaisser car elle terminait son service quelques minutes plus tard. Dean fouilla dans ses poches et grogna, l'air mécontent.  
« Heu... Je vous demande une petite minute. Je crois qu'il faut que je passe au distributeur retirer des sous. Promis je ne m'enfuis pas.  
- Pas de soucis. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.  
Et elle s'éloigna en souriant. Dean soupira et se tourna vers Castiel.  
- Je dois sortir chercher de l'argent, j'ai oublié d'en reprendre tout à l'heure. Tu m'attends.  
- On a besoin d'argent ?  
- Eh oui, c'est un sacré moteur ici-bas.  
L'archange se mordit les lèvres, l'air ennuyé, et sortit sa main de sous la table.  
- Merde ! Cas', où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Tu l'as volé ou quoi ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Protesta-t-il, vexé par un tel soupçon.  
Le jeune homme prit le billet de 50 dollars que lui tendait son ami et l'observa attentivement, incrédule.  
- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Tu as juste dit que tu devais retirer de l'argent, et ça s'est retrouvé dans ma main l'instant d'après.  
- Ouvre ton portefeuille, ordonna le chasseur.  
Il s'exécuta et resta bloqué en voyant le paquet de billets verts soigneusement rangé à l'intérieur. Un instant durant, Dean crut même voir un pointe d'anxiété dans son regard.  
- Bon, range ça, on verra tout ça dehors. Retourne à la voiture pendant que je vais payer. »  
Un peu inquiet, Castiel obéit et rejoignit le parking situé derrière la cafétéria. L'image du portefeuille rempli de tous ces petits morceaux de papier à la valeur si élevée dansait devant ses yeux. Il était pourtant vide quand il l'avait choisi, il en était sûr ! Et ça semblait vraiment venir de nulle part.  
Il en était là lorsqu'une violente tension s'empara de lui. Il eut le temps de sentir ses muscles se crisper et son coeur quadrupler de vitesse, avant de s'écarter brusquement, évitant une lourde barre de fer qui s'écrasa sur le capot de la Chevrolet.  
Dean allait vraiment hurler...

* * *

Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai menti ? J'oserai pas...

Bah oui, on peut pas non plus faire toujours des fins de chap' sans suspence, ce serait pas marrant !

Bisous


	4. Part I De nouveaux pouvoirs

J'ai retrouvé mon Pc pour quelques jours. Je mets donc la suite, pour soulager un peu le suspense.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'archange se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme armée d'une barre à mine sortie d'il ne savait où. Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter un nouveau coup et se mit instinctivement en position pour un corps-à-corps. L'adrénaline coula alors pour la première fois dans ses veines.  
Quel coup de fouet ! Sa peau s'électrisa pour devenir hypersensible. Il serra les poings et sentit sa puissance angélique s'accumuler dans ses bras. Sauf qu'elle semblait être multipliée par mille maintenant ! Castiel ne fit qu'un geste en direction de son attaquante, sans même la toucher, et celle-ci fut projetée plusieurs dizaine de mètres en arrière avant de finir contre une benne vide. Apparemment sonnée, elle se releva et roula des yeux d'un noir de jais dans sa direction. La barre à mine tomba au sol pour être remplacée par une lame brillante. Cette fois c'était sûr, c'était le _modus operandi_ d'Allatou.  
A peine revenu sur Terre, il avait déjà un assassin sur le dos ! Ca promettait, pensa-t-il l'espace d'un instant.  
Un filet de sang coula de la tempe de la démone. Elle l'essuya d'un geste plein de dédain et revint vers l'archange en jouant de son couteau. Castiel la bloqua d'un geste de la main et s'approcha pour l'exorciser et en finir.  
« Cas' ? Oh putain !»  
L'exclamation lui fit tourner la tête et relâcher son attention. Dean se tenait à la sortie du restaurant et découvrait la scène avec stupeur. Castiel eut le temps de lire une immense angoisse dans ses beaux yeux verts, juste avant qu'une douleur intense ne transperce sa main gauche. Surpris, il laissa échapper un hurlement de souffrance et frappa la démone à la poitrine pour l'éloigner. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et vit que la lame aiguisée avait traversé sa paume de part en part.  
Dean avait vu son ami se retourner vers lui, et le démon qui en avait profité pour poignarder sa main tendue. Saisi de fureur, il s'élança vers les deux combattants, dépassa Castiel qui se tenait toujours l'avant-bras et se jeta sur son agresseur encore à terre. Vif comme l'éclair, il dégaina le couteau de Ruby et le lui planta directement en plein coeur. Un cri, un soubresaut, et elle ne bougea plus. Allatou était retournée en Enfer.  
Dean contempla son corps, le coeur encore battant. Puis il retira le couteau et se releva, le regard noir. Un gémissement derrière lui le rappela à la réalité. Il se précipita vers Cas'.  
« T'es toujours entier ? Ca va ?  
- Ca fait un mal de chien ! Grimaça l'archange en saisissant le manche du poignard pour l'extirper de sa paume.  
- Tu n'avais jamais eu mal avant ?  
- Jamais de cette façon.  
Le chasseur prit sa main et l'examina. Il allait tamponner le sang avec son mouchoir lorsque la blessure se referma d'elle-même et cicatrisa en un instant. L'archange poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Pardon de t'avoir distrait, s'excusa le jeune homme. C'était qui ?  
- Un démon assassin, Allatou. Une démone mineure, heureusement.  
Il regarda le corps étendu plus loin.  
- Dommage pour son hôte. C'est...  
- Eh, désolé mais je n'avais pas envie que tu y passes ! Ca m'a flanqué la frousse.  
Castiel eut une expression qui ressemblait à une grimace.  
- Mieux valait que ce soit elle plutôt que toi. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça qu'il faut penser si tu veux survivre ici-bas. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait nuit, et les deux Winchester dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb. Epuisé par son insomnie et sa journée, Dean était tombé comme une masse sur son lit dès que le soleil s'était couché. Ses paupières papillonnaient sous l'effet de l'épuisement.  
« Je peux te laisser le lit et aller dormir dans la voiture, si tu veux, avait-il quand même proposé à l'ange.  
- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ne crois pas être fatigué.  
- Sûr ?  
- Sûr.  
Le jeune homme avait ôté sa veste et ses chaussures avant de pelotonner son oreiller sous sa tête.  
- Si jamais ca te prend dans la nuit... le sommeil... Je te déconseille fortement de dormir par terre. Tu me pousses et tu prends la moitié du lit, ok ? »  
Et il s'était endormi quelques secondes plus tard.  
Maintenant la lune était très haute dans le ciel, et l'archange n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir. Il était bien, il était... excité. Les péripéties des dernières vingt-quatre heures, les quantités de choses apprises, l'euphorie humaine de la nouveauté le maintenaient bien éveillé.  
Après s'être repassé mentalement le film de sa journée plusieurs fois, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il zippa sa veste (heureusement que Dean lui avait montré comment faire) et quitta la chambre pour marcher jusqu'au petit parc pour enfants qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue.  
Des souvenirs lui revinrent, des images de cette rencontre avec Dean qui regardait des enfants jouer sur des objets tels que ceux qui l'entouraient à présent. Il voyait les bancs où devaient s'asseoir toutes les mères pour contempler leurs petits, et imagina l'espace d'un instant leur émotion face aux rires cristallins.  
Pensif, il examina la plus haute des balançoires. Le simple balancement qu'il produisit en s'y asseyant lui fit comprendre le principe du jeu. Avec de légers mouvements, il se mit alors à osciller d'avant en arrière.  
Comme c'était agréable, relaxant !  
Ainsi installé, il contempla à nouveau le ciel pour la première fois depuis que Gabrielle l'avait retrouvé. Et la beauté des étoiles lui apparut soudain. Il y en avait tant que ça donnait le vertige. Avant ce jour, elles représentaient pour lui le voile qui dissimulait son monde aux yeux des humains. Mais maintenant elles formaient un tableau scintillant qui semblait sans limites. C'était en les admirant que les Hommes ouvraient les yeux sur l'univers. Castiel soupira. Il était bien. Il était apaisé. Alors, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit son âme pour tenter d'entendre ses frères.  
Et il les entendit. Il saisit leurs voix qui se parlaient d'un bout à l'autre du firmament. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu se connecter à tous ses frères à la fois. Mais désormais chaque mot lui était audible, chaque ange lui était accessible.  
Alors il les écouta tous. Il les écouta, et le trouble qui régnait dans leurs coeurs lui apparut. Certains priaient, d'autres étaient en train de se battre à l'autre bout du monde. Il perçut même de drôles de pensées à son sujet, de la joie mais aussi des ressentiments. Quelques-uns particulièrement clairvoyants le repérèrent, et ils discutèrent un instant ensemble.  
Mais surtout, Castiel comprit soudain quelle était la situation chez les siens. C'était grave, beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'Uriel lui avait laissé penser. C'était... terrible.  
« Oui, il est atroce d'avoir à ressentir tout ça, fit soudain une voix derrière lui. Mais c'est de notre devoir.  
- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire, répondit Castiel.  
Le second archange acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur une autre nacelle.  
- Comment gagner l'apocalypse dans de telles conditions ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Nous verrons bien. Il est important que tu comprennes qu'à notre niveau, les prédictions et prophéties n'ont plus aucune valeur. Nos actes supplantent le destin, ils sont plus forts que lui car Dieu nous a donné ce pouvoir, un peu de son pouvoir à lui.  
Elle étira doucement ses jambes et conclut:  
- Impossible donc de savoir ce qui se passera. »  
Silencieux, Castiel médita ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'idée de pouvoir surpasser le fatum l'impressionnait au plus haut point.  
« J'ai soif, fit soudain la jeune femme. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Je dirais bien un café, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas bon d'en abuser.  
- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas cette nuit que tu dormiras pour la première fois. Lorsque j'ai débarqué sur Terre après ma fusion, j'ai passé cinq jours entiers sans dormir tant j'étais survoltée.  
- Donc nous dormons ?  
- On peut tenir sans pendant très longtemps, mais il faut grignoter sur notre énergie céleste pour ça. A éviter en temps de crise donc. Et puis tu t'apercevras que c'est très agréable. Tu es relié à chaque fibre de ton corps souviens-toi, et il saura te faire sentir ses besoins.  
- Ce n'est pas une perte de temps alors.  
- Non, du tout. Mais tu verras bientôt, sourit-elle. Alors, café ?  
- Heu, oui.  
Et pour la première fois de son existence, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.  
Une substance bleue ciel tourbillonnait dans la main de l'archange. Elle s'élevait et s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, puis se matérialisa subitement sous la forme de deux grands gobelets fumants. Gabrielle les contempla un instant et les sentit, puis elle lui en tendit un. Un parfum doux-amer caractéristique assaillit ses narines.  
- Je, heu... Mais comment...? Bafouilla un Cas' abasourdi.  
- Le café gratuit ? Alors ça, selon moi c'est LE bonus archangique ultime. C'est mon pouvoir favori. J'en abuse peut-être un peu, parfois, mais ça ne fait de mal à personne, alors...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- J'imagine que tu sais ce qu'est un atome. Ok. Eh bien ce pouvoir te permet de manipuler les atomes. Lorsque tu désires quelque chose, un objet quelconque, il te suffit d'y penser attentivement, et les atomes nécessaires à sa complète création seront récupérés par ton pouvoir et assemblés là où tu le voudras. C'est ainsi que j'ai matérialisé ma voiture, la nuit dernière. Tu vois, je ne la sortais pas de ma poche de jean.  
Castiel but une gorgée de liquide. C'était exactement ça, le même goût, avec juste la bonne dose de sucre. Extraordinaire.  
- C'est donc pour ça que tout cet argent est apparu, cet après-midi, se rassura-t-il.  
- Tu as fait des dollars ? Eh, tu commences fort ! Ria-t-elle. Moi j'avais débuté par des vêtements.  
Elle le détailla soudain et sourit.  
- Ta nouvelle tenue n'est pas mal du tout d'ailleurs, le complimenta-t-elle. Tu as bon goût.  
- Parce qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais goûts ?  
- Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'opinion, précisa son amie avant de boire à son tour. Mais les humains sont particulièrement doués pour s'entretuer sur des histoires d'opinion.  
- J'avais remarqué.  
Le silence retomba doucement. Puis Cas'demanda:  
- J'aimerais autant savoir maintenant... De quoi suis-je exactement capable désormais ? J'ai eu assez de surprises comme ça aujourd'hui.  
- Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir. Ca fait partie de ton apprentissage, Castiel. Tu as déjà découvert la manipulation des atomes, alors imagine toutes les possibilités que ça te donne. Tout ce dont tu auras besoin, tu pourras l'avoir dans l'instant: aucun souci d'argent, de nourriture, d'armement, et j'en passe.  
Le regard du premier des anges se porta sur le motel qui se dressait plus loin.  
- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais tu pourras, si tu le veux, soulager ces deux garçons de nombreux tourments et leur ôter toutes les préoccupations qui les rongent au quotidien.  
Sa voix s'emplit de respect et de compassion.  
- Je pense que ce serait une juste récompense pour de tels hommes. Ils ont en tant fait, nous ont tant aidé...  
Elle soupira doucement et se leva de sa balançoire avant de le saluer.  
- C'est à toi de décider, bien sûr. Tu es entièrement libre, ne l'oublie pas.  
Castiel hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna cependant au bout de quelques mètres et marcha à reculons pour lui lancer:  
- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Je ne serai jamais très loin. Et reste sur tes gardes. Allatou n'était que la première. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaissait dans la nuit. Songeur, Castiel continua de se balancer lentement.  
Soulager les Winchester ? La question ne se posa pas deux fois. Il ne désirait que ça. Et il sourit tout seul en imaginant quelle serait leur réaction à cette nouvelle. Un flot de bonheur coula dans ses veines et l'emporta presque au septième ciel. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il bénit son Père de toutes ses forces, de toute sa foi. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en phase avec le monde, avec le Bien qu'il défendait.  
Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le réveil indiquait dix heures trente. Il avait dormi quatorze heures ? La vache !  
Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !  
Il s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira autant qu'il put, le tout dans un énorme bâillement. Ses sens se remirent en marche, et il perçut une odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air. Café, toasts et bacon grillé.  
« Miam, fit-il, les yeux encore fermés. J'espère que vous en avez gardé pour moi.  
- Ouaip, fit son cadet, la bouche pleine. Tu peux remercier Castiel, c'est lui qui a tout ramené.  
- Je vais faire un jeu de mots pourri, mais, Cas', tu es un vrai don du ciel.  
- Vraiment pourri, en effet.  
- Toi, vas te faire voir, grogna-t-il en lançant son oreiller en direction de la voix de son frère.  
Puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux et contempla la scène. Sammy était assis à côté de l'archange, une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Un sourire éclairait son visage, d'un genre qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs mois. Près de lui, en bras de chemise, leur nouveau compagnon lisait un quotidien national d'un air concentré.  
- Génial, un autre intellectuel ! râla le jeune homme en se levant.  
Castiel baissa son journal et le regarda avec une expression qu'il qualifia d'adorable avant de s'engueuler pour avoir eu une telle pensée.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?  
- Laisse tomber Cas'. Dean déteste tout ce fait plus de vingt pages d'épaisseur.  
- C'est pas vrai. J'ai lu le manuel complet de la Chevy, et il fait cent quatre-vingt cinq pages exactement.  
- Dugland !  
- Banane ! »  
Les deux frères se regardèrent soudain. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas insulté comme ça, juste pour rigoler. Il leur semblait même que cela faisait des siècles. C'était comme si tout les mauvais souvenirs avaient perdu le pouvoir de leur faire mal. Et leurs rires emplirent la pièce, des rires francs et sincères.  
Des rires heureux.  
Dean finit par avoir pitié de l'ange qui restait sans comprendre, et se calma. Il les rejoignit à table et mordit dans un morceau de bacon encore chaud.  
« J'imagine que c'était de l'humour.  
- Ouaip.  
- Certaines personnes ont un passé commun tellement important qu'elles sont les seules à comprendre certaines blagues, expliqua Sam. Ca se produit de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas t'en faire si tu ne les comprends pas, c'est sans conséquences. »  
Castiel acquiesça et se replongea dans sa lecture, cherchant des traces d'événements anormaux. Il avait déjà lu 3 éditions locales et deux internationales sans résultats, ce qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Et puis... Il désirait attendre que les deux jeunes hommes aient fini leur petit-déjeuner pour leur parler.  
Au bout d'un moment, la voix râleuse de Dean se fit à nouveau entendre.  
« Zut, plus de bacon.  
- Espèce de goinfre. Tu viens d'en avaler une dizaine de morceaux.  
- Il en faudra plus pour me faire oublier les hamburgers de Zachariah.  
Dissimulé derrière sa gazette, Castiel sourit largement avant de glisser discrètement sa main droite sous la table.  
- Oh putain !!  
Les deux chasseurs firent un bond en arrière, à tel point que les chaises en furent éjectées.  
- Nom de... Cas' ! Y'a un truc... C'est pas normal !  
- Je croyais que tu voulais du bacon.  
Lentement, il abaissa son journal et les regarda d'un air innocent – enfin, qu'il pensait innocent – en ajoutant:  
- Je me suis trompé ?  
Bon sang, ce que l'humour était une chose jouissive !  
- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
- Comment c'est possible ? Ajouta le cadet.  
L'archange posa sur Dean un regard où scintillait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du triomphe.  
- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de te faire croire aux miracles... Je te conseille de t'asseoir.  
- Je préfère pas.  
Plus prudent, Sam récupéra sa chaise et s'y reposa sans quitter l'ange des yeux. Ce dernier abandonna son journal et se leva pour regarder dehors, pour revoir le parc où jouaient à nouveau des enfants.  
- J'ai revu Gabrielle cette nuit, qui m'a expliqué l'une des facultés des archanges. Nous sommes capables de manipuler les atomes pour recréer n'importe quel objet terrestre.  
- Tout ?  
- Tout ce qui n'a pas d'âme.  
- Comme le bacon, murmura un Dean écrasé par la stupéfaction.  
Castiel se retourna et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre en acquiesçant.  
- Comme la nourriture, les dollars, les armes, les vêtements, les cafés... Ce genre de soucis ne se posera plus jamais. Si vous êtes d'accord... Nous n'aurons jamais plus à nous préoccuper des contingences.  
Incapable de parler, Sam se passa les mains sur le visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout était réel. Il regarda l'ange qui lui sourit, et laissa éclater sa joie.  
- Mon dieu... Mais tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
- Non.  
- La vache ! S'exclama son frère. Cas', si j'étais pas un mec, je t'embrasserais.  
- Les hommes ne s'embrassent pas ?  
- Les hommes comme Dean, non. Ils pensent que ça fait paraître faible.  
- C'est idiot, murmura Castiel qui ne comprenait pas en quoi les sentiments pouvaient être une faiblesse.  
Dean le regarda et eut soudain un peu honte de lui. Soucieux de faire plaisir à l'ange, il le rejoignit et le serra un bref instant dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, heureux de la nouvelle de son ami, et sentit que ce dernier lui rendait son étreinte.  
- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer, conseillla-t-il en s'éloignant un peu. On sent que tu as passé une nuit blanche toi. Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non. »  
Castiel suivit son conseil et récupéra des vêtements propres avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Sam regarda son frère avec un sourire.  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Plus besoin de changer de faux nom tous les mois, ou d'escroquer à la carte bancaire. Plus de courses en pleine nuit, plus de problèmes pour avoir des munitions...  
- Vu ce qui nous attend, je trouve que c'est le minimum vital. On va avoir assez à s'occuper comme ça.  
- T'es vraiment rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets. T'as qu'à penser aux petits bonus gratuits !  
- Je crois pas que Cas' sera d'accord pour créer des trucs dont on n'a pas foncièrement besoin. »  
La porte de la salle d'eau se rouvrit et Castiel apparut torse nu, l'air ennuyé. Cette image accrocha la pupille de Dean qui se prit à détailler le corps de l'archange qu'il voyait déshabillé pour la première fois. C'est qu'il n'était pas mal foutu derrière ses airs de Saint Intouchable ! Le torse lisse laissait apparaître des pectoraux finement musclés dont il n'y avait aucune raison de se moquer, vraiment. Son ventre semblait tout aussi délicat, et sa minceur laissait apparaître la pointe des os du bassin. Non, vraiment, l'archange n'aurait pas à rougir de son physique. En revanche le chasseur sentit que le sang n'allait pas tarder à lui monter aux joues s'il restait devant lui comme ça.  
« Pardon de vous déranger, mais j'ai une question.  
- Ouaip, pas de souci.  
- Comment marche une douche ?  
Les deux frères se regardèrent, incrédules. Le cadet pouffa, et Dean décida de prendre sur lui en soupirant.  
- J'arrive, je vais te montrer. »  
La vie continuait.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A 15h15, Castiel était pris d'un mal de tête affreux, son tout premier.

A 15h27, Dean lui faisait découvrir l'aspirine, en vain.

A 15h40, le motel explosait.  


* * *

Comment ça je fais des fins de chap' tordues ? Je fais juste mon boulot de scénariste sadique... Héhé !!


	5. Part I Colère et combat

Merci pour vos reviews !! Ca fait plaisir !

Voilà la suite pour vous remercier, et parce que je vais être très occupée les jours prochains.

Attention, passages OOC pour Castiel. Mais bon, c'est le jeu. J'avais prévenu... ;-)

Bisous

* * *

Castiel tourna la tête vers la route et observa les camions rouge vif qui passaient en trombe en sens inverse, en direction du bâtiment en flamme qui se trouvait trois kilomètres plus loin. Il était mécontent, et ça c'était malheureusement une émotion qu'il savait reconnaître. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il se mit à réfléchir intensément en fronçant les sourcils. Dean leva les yeux vers son rétroviseur et le trouva dans cet état, renfrogné et furieux.  
« Fais pas cette tête, Cas'. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et de toute façon il n'y a pas de morts.  
- C'est la première fois qu'on fait le coup de l'alerte à la bombe, remarqua son frère.  
- Ouaip, c'est sacrément efficace.  
- Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'y prennent de cette façon. Ils espèrent quoi ? Te tuer comme un humain ? Il doit leur manquer une case.  
- Ce ne sont que des amateurs, grogna l'ange toujours bougon. Des démons mineurs, des assassins sans grade qui veulent se faire bien voir auprès des ducs et des princes de l'Enfer. J'imagine qu'un apprenti archange doit leur sembler être une cible facile.  
- Je rêve ou tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Fit l'aîné. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire ces yeux, tu étais à deux doigts de me botter les fesses jusqu'en Enfer.  
- Je suis contrarié.  
- C'est un synonyme. »  
Le silence retomba tandis que Castiel se lançait dans le mordillage de lèvres. Accoudé à sa portière, la tête dans sa main, il passa ses nerfs ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.  
« Aïe ! Et zut ! »  
Dean vit les dégâts et décida de s'arrêter. Il devait absolument réussir à calmer cette boule de nerfs céleste avant de découvrir en quoi consistait un archange en colère. Les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture; Sam s'éloigna pour appeler leur bon vieux Bobby tandis que son frère prenait l'ange à part.  
« Cas', il faut que tu te calmes. Si tu deviens caractériel, ça ne sera gai pour personne. Il n'y a pas de morts, ok ? Il-n'y-a-pas-de-morts ! Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.  
- Je sais, fit ce dernier en détournant le regard.  
Dean connaissait cette façon de faire; il avait la même. L'ange voulait garder sa colère pour s'en nourrir et se donner des forces. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'engager sur cette voie.  
- Eh, non non non ! Tu me regardes ! Ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le menton. Tu es un ange bordel ! Un putain d'ange supérieur ! Alors tu laisses tomber la rage parce que c'est vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut. Tu veux leur faire la peau ? Vas-y, fonce ! Mais fais-leur la peau calmement, comme tu faisais avant.  
Il se calma, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et vint essuyer le sang des lèvres de son ami, du bout des doigts, tout en continuant sa leçon.  
- La colère n'est pas une bonne chose, Cas'. C'est violent, méchant, aveugle. Alors fais-moi plaisir: à chaque fois que tu seras dans cet état, pense à quelque chose qui te calme, ou prends-toi un café.  
Castiel le laissait faire, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, le regard dur. Dean s'adoucit encore, et le tamponnage de ses lèvres devint presque une caresse.  
- En colère, tu peux faire autant de dégâts collatéraux qu'une bombe, parce qu'elle irradie tous ceux qui sont autour de toi et les blesse.  
- Oh !  
Il avait enfin trouvé les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre. Le corps de l'ange se détendit, ses traits se radoucirent, ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois.  
- Pardonne-moi.  
- C'est oublié. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, tu comprends ? Tu te rappelles l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvé une fois sorti de l'Enfer ? Peine, tristesse, colère. Il ne faut pas que tu sois comme ça.  
- D'accord.  
Et Cas' prit la main qui tenait toujours le mouchoir pour la serrer dans la sienne, avide de contact avec son ami. Ce faisant, il se sentit mieux, apaisé. Le toucher de sa peau fraîche calma son esprit.  
- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, remarqua Dean, troublé malgré lui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Les hommes sont... Enfin... Ca n'est pas vraiment crédible, la tendresse entre deux hommes. Ca peut laisser les gens croire des choses.  
- Quelles sortes de choses ? Fit l'ange qui ne saisissait pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Le toucher, les contacts... En général ça laisse croire que l'on est amoureux de l'autre personne, tu comprends ? Sauf entre les femmes, mais là c'est une autre histoire.  
- Vous êtes bien compliqués. »  
Mais il lâcha néanmoins la main du chasseur. Celui-ci souffla un peu, toujours perturbé. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, brutale, bouleversante.  
_Il avait envie de ce contact._  
Profondément déstabilisé, Dean se força à respirer un grand coup et à s'éloigner d'un pas. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sam revenir vers eux à grands enjambées.  
« Tu lui as dit pour Castiel ?  
- Tu parles. J'ai rarement entendu un tel chapelet de jurons, même dans sa bouche à lui. Il en revenait pas. Ca va toi ? Demanda le plus jeune à leur ami.  
- Mieux, merci.  
Les trois hommes se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
Dean observait son ange et eut la surprise de voir ses yeux devenus entièrement blancs, étinceller sous l'effet de la détermination.  
- J'en ai assez de me faire chasser comme un animal. A mon tour maintenant. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le désert, du côté de Red Mesa, un patelin paumé entre l'Utah et l'Arizona et qui rappelait fortement certaines scènes de Tremors à l'aîné des Winchester.  
L'ange n'avait pas cédé: il voulait être loin de toute habitation pour le moment. Alors ils avaient établi un campement à une dizaine de kilomètres. Enfin... Plus exactement... Castiel avait entrepris de retaper une grande baraque abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, pendant que les garçons sirotaient des bières. Durant un instant ces derniers avaient essayé d'avoir honte de leur manque d'implication, mais l'amusement de Castiel était si visible que ça leur était vite passé.  
Maintenant ils étaient à l'abri du vent et du froid. La nuit avait été calme, excepté pour Dean qui avait fait des rêves bizarres auxquels il cherchait toujours un sens. Ceci expliquait la mine pensive et fatiguée qu'il était en train d'arborer alors qu'ils petit-déjeunaient tranquillement.  
« Ca va Dean ? Demanda Cas' après avoir bu son café. Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
- Hum ? Oui, t'inquiète. Mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu as voulu venir dans ce coin perdu ? Tu n'as rien voulu nous dire...  
- J'ai un service à vous demander, à tous les deux.  
Sam redressa la tête.  
- Lequel ?  
- Je voudrais apprendre à me battre.  
L'aîné rigola.  
- Te battres ? Je pense que tu sais faire ça mieux que nous, angelot ! Je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre.  
- Je voudrais savoir me battre avec vos armes. L'autre nuit j'ai noté que Gabrielle était armée comme vous. Je suppose donc que ça a un intérêt lorsqu'on est archange et qu'on vit toujours sur Terre.  
Le cadet sourit en regardant alternativement l'ange et son frère, puis regarda à l'extérieur et fronça les sourcils en demandant:  
- Gabrielle... Ce serait pas une grande mince avec des cheveux presque rouges ?  
- C'est ça oui.  
- Et elle conduirait une Pontiac Firebird noire ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors je crois que tu peux refaire du café, parce qu'on a de la visite. » Conclut le jeune homme alors même qu'un toc se faisait entendre sur la porte en bois.  
Et l'instant d'après, l'archange se joignait à eux pour déguster sa boisson favorite. Les garçons l'observaient, à la fois curieux et impressionnés. Prendre un petit-déjeuner avec le messager de Dieu, ce n'était vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout banal.  
Castiel demanda finalement.  
« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
- Parce que je me demandais pourquoi tu étais venu t'enterrer au fin fond de l'Arizona. Mais je crois avoir compris en voyant le motel où vous étiez avant.  
Elle but une gorgée et ajouta:  
- Ce coup-ci, c'était Malafac. Cet abruti a eu le sort qu'il méritait, ne vous en faites pas, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire qui leur parut presque cruel.  
- Comment ?  
- Je suis tombé sur lui pendant une chasse, hier soir. Sa présence empestait à dix kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Vous chassez ? Fit Sam, abasourdi.  
- Bien sûr. Vous croyez que je fais de la paperasse angélique toute la journée ? Je suis sur Terre depuis plus de vingt milles ans, j'ai appris à ne pas m'ennuyer en période d'accalmie démoniaque. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venue te demander de l'aide, Castiel.  
- De l'aide, à moi ?  
- Oui. Dans quelques jours, je vais me rendre au Proche-Orient. Je sais de source sûre que quelque chose sera bientôt tenté pour libérer Asmodée, et j'ai envie de faire bon accueil à ce fils de p...  
Sam et Dean la regardèrent avec de grands yeux lorsqu'elle jura.  
- C'est impressionnant comme les archanges peuvent passer pour des humains, murmura l'aîné. J'aurais jamais imaginé ça en voyant Cas' ou Uriel y'a quelques mois.  
- Mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses qu'on fait comme vous, répliqua gentiment Gabrielle.  
Les sourcils de Dean se soulevèrent. Est-ce que c'était lui qui était tordu, ou cette phrase pouvait-elle vraiment avoir un double sens ? Il regarda son frère: il semblait être du même avis.  
- Tout cela pour dire que j'aurais besoin de toi, si tu le veux bien. Asmodée est une vraie saloperie, et nous n'avons pas envie de le voir débarquer, lui et ses 72 légions. Mais attention, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter et je n'ai pas d'ordres à te donner. Je te ferai signe le moment venu, et tu choisiras.  
- Non, j'accepte. » Fit Cas' d'une voix grave.  
Ce serait dangereux certes, mais Gabrielle était en mesure de lui apprendre énormément de choses, il le devinait. Il progresserait davantage en étant au front qu'en arrière.  
La jeune femme le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de les saluer tous les trois et de repartir à travers le désert. Sam vit la Firebird s'éloigner dans un nuage de sable, et poussa un profond soupir.  
« En voilà une qui fait sérieusement remonter la cote du Paradis. Pourquoi est-ce que qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ?  
- J'imagine que ça doit pas être donné à tous les anges pouvoir gérer autant de travers humains sans tomber dedans. T'en penses quoi, Cas' ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à Asmodée.  
Sam tendit le bras et saisit son ordinateur portable. Il pianota un instant et se mit à lire.  
- Asmodée, d'origine perse. Apparemment c'est un démon de la luxure, du mensonge et de la dissipation.  
- Une minute ! Comment tu fais pour avoir le wifi ici ?  
- Castiel me sert d'antenne relais.  
- Tu devrais avoir honte d'en profiter comme ça.  
- Parce que t'as pas profité des bières fraîches toi ?  
- Stop. »  
Les deux frères se turent avec des sourires contrits, et l'archange secoua la tête. Ce que les humains pouvaient être épuisants parfois !

Castiel apprenait vite. Sa mémoire engrangeait les connaissances comme une bibliothèque aurait accueilli de nouveaux livres. Sa curiosité semblait insatiable.  
C'était Sam qui avait décidé de commencer. Le jeune homme, rompu au maniement des armes blanches, trouvait extraordinaire l'idée d'enseigner ce savoir si... particulier à quelqu'un, qui plus est à un ange. L'épisode Allatou avait fait changer l'opinion de Cas'; ses pouvoirs de télékinésie ne lui suffisaient plus, il voulait aller au contact, s'assurer de son avantage. Il changeait, cela était plus qu'évident.  
Pendant deux jours, les deux hommes s'entraînèrent sous le soleil, sous le regard attentif de Dean, qui ne dédaignait absolument pas les bières givrées que son ami lui offrait pour tromper son attente. Car l'aîné ne patientait que pour une chose: apprendre à Castiel tout ce qui faisait que les armes à feu, leurs outils de prédilection, avaient une utilité réelle dans leur « métier ». Dean n'excellait que dans une chose, la chasse. Et il avait enfin trouvé en l'archange un partenaire dont l'existence reposait sur le même socle que la sienne.  
Il fut quand même difficile de convaincre l'être céleste du bien-fondé de cette initiation. Ce dernier répliqua plusieurs fois qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de « mort instrumentalisée et délivrée à distance ». Pour se sentir digne, il avait besoin d'être proche de son ennemi, comme si son honneur résidait dans le fait de risquer fortement sa vie.  
« Tes pouvoirs aussi fonctionnent à distance, avait répliqué le jeune homme.  
- Mais ils font partie de moi, et ils ne me préservent pas du danger.  
- L'arme à feu non plus, mais ça aide parfois. Dis-moi comment tu exploserais la tête d'une goule sans lui tirer dedans ?  
- Je pourrais la couper...  
- Alors il faudrait que tu te balades avec une épée à longueur de temps. Or les humains d'aujourd'hui n'apprécient que très moyennement ce genre de choses. Tu es spécialiste des démons, ok. Mais as-tu déjà vraiment combattu des créatures de l'ombre, des invocations, des vampires, des polymorphes...? Et si un jour je suis en danger et te lance mon pistolet en urgence ? »  
Bon gré mal gré, l'ange avait reconnu que le savoir ne nuisait jamais. Voir Castiel avec une arme à feu fut alors de loin la chose la plus étrange que Dean eut à gérer. Il lui semblait que l'archange perdait en innocence et gagnait en maturité, comme un enfant qui aurait mûri en grande hâte. Et chaque fois qu'il le regardait, chaque soir où Cas' se couchait plus humain que la veille, il avait ce drôle de sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine et la soulevait: la fierté.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel rêvait, les yeux plongés dans l'immensité du ciel, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, étendu sur l'Impala.  
Minute ! Comment pouvait-il être allongé sur le capot de cette voiture ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore tancé pour s'être trouvé là ? Où était Dean ?  
Il comprit alors qu'il rêvait, pour de vrai. Son tout premier songe. Quelle drôle d'idée que d'avoir pris cette voiture ! C'était le fétiche de Dean, pas le sien...  
« Bonjour Castiel.  
- J'aurais dû le deviner.  
Debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés, Gabrielle regardait le désert chimérique qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux. Le jeune archange tourna la tête vers son amie et reconnut l'air impénétrable qu'elle arborait. Il était identique au sien, et synonyme de préoccupation.  
- C'est maintenant ? Tu as besoin de moi maintenant ?  
- Oui. Est-ce que tu te sens toujours prêt ?  
Cas' hocha la tête.  
- Alors retrouve-moi à Jérusalem demain.  
- Asmodée n'est pas à Jérusalem, objecta l'ange.  
- Non, mais niveau repérage, c'est beaucoup plus simple de se retrouver là-bas, à l'endroit habituel. Et si tu peux, emprunte aux Winchester leur couteau anti-démons. Il pourrait toujours servir.  
- Je n'aime guère l'idée de les laisser seuls sans arme efficace.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont te demander s'ils peuvent venir. Teste-les. S'ils sont sincères, dis-leur oui.  
- C'est un risque énorme.  
- Ils ne nous ont pas attendu pour en prendre. Ces garçons ont le droit de choisir leur destin. Tu n'es pas leur ange gardien, Castiel. Tu peux les protéger uniquement dans la mesure où ils l'acceptent.  
L'archange se pencha vers lui et sourit doucement.  
- Merci pour ton aide. Peut-être avons-nous enfin trouvé un archange qui ne soit pas un solitaire. »

Dean dormit encore d'un sommeil agité. Le jeune homme savait qu'il rêvait chaque nuit, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler quels avaient été ses songes une fois qu'il était éveillé. Frustré, bougond, il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas plutôt hasardeux et trouva Castiel et Sam en train de discuter d'un ton sérieux. A cette vue, il haussa un sourcil et demanda:  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu vous lever.  
- Bobby a appelé, fit son petit frère. Il a besoin d'aide, une histoire de harpies dans le sud de l'Arkansas. Il a gardé un mauvais souvenir de ces sales bestioles.  
- De mon côté, je pars pour Jérusalem tout à l'heure.  
- Jérusalem ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas ficher là...? C'est pour Asmodée ?  
L'archange hocha la tête puis questionna:  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter, mais est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter votre couteau ?  
Dean interrogea son frère du regard avant de lui donner une réponse. Celui-ci acquiesça en souriant et Dean le bénit mentalement; il avait parfaitement compris !  
- Ok mais à une condition, c'est que tu m'emmènes avec toi !  
A son grand étonnement, son ami ne parut ni surpris ni fâché. Il se contenta de l'observer attentivement en penchant la tête, et Dean s'amusa à constater que ce réflexe typiquement angélique ne le quitterait certainement jamais.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.  
- Primo, j'aimerais bien participer un peu plus dans l'Apocalypse, parce qu'il paraît que c'est mon destin et que pour une fois je suis motivé. Secundo, la dernière fois que t'as combattu un truc, c'est moi qui suis allé te récupérer quand tu étais dans les pommes. Tertio, c'est une bonne occasion de voyager gratos.  
Castiel se tourna vers le cadet qui était resté silencieux.  
- J'ai promis à Bobby d'aller l'aider, je ne peux pas me désister, fit ce dernier. Et j'avoue ne pas être pressé de me retrouver à nouveau devant un démon poids lourd.  
- Tu vas pas me développer une phobie quand même ?  
- Non je ne te lâcherai pas. Mais j'ai besoin de retrouver un peu confiance en moi, en ma chasse. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir aussi.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
Bien qu'excité par la perspective de changer de monde, de pays, de continent, Dean n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de se séparer de son frère.  
- Je peux t'aider, ajouta-t-il.  
- Mais il y a un pardon que je suis le seul à pouvoir me donner. T'en fais pas, Dean, j'ai bien l'intention de revenir ce coup-ci.  
Il s'assit à côté de son frère, sur le rebord de l'évier, et lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule.  
- Toi aussi t'as intérêt à revenir, d'ailleurs. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Déçues ? Heureuses ? Dites-moi tout...!

A bientôt les louloutes et les loulous !


	6. Part I Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos compliments ! Je suis vraiment étonnée que les OOC ne se voient pas plus que ça, et que le perso de Gabrielle ait autant de succès ! Mince alors, on m'avait toujours dit que les slashers détestaient les persos féminins... comme quoi...

Je suis débordée en ce moment, je bosse encore plus quand je suis en vacances que pendant le reste de l'année (suis cinglée moi). J'essayerai quand même de ne pas trop tarder dans mes publications.

* * *

Dean ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il sentit juste la main de son ange se poser sur son front, et un brouhaha inconnu envahit tout à coup ses oreilles.  
Il rouvrit les paupières, ébloui par le soleil.

Personne ne les avait vu se matérialiser. Castiel fut le premier à réagir et coupa à travers la foule. Le chasseur, lui, ne parvenait pas à bouger, assailli par des dizaines de sensations. La langue qu'il entendait chanter autour de lui n'était plus la même. La chaleur était plus puissante, les odeurs plus épicées et entêtantes. La lumière solaire pénétrait par chaque pore de sa peau, le réchauffant intensément.  
Dean se sentait étonnement vivant.  
Chaussant finalement ses lunettes de soleil, il chercha Cas' du regard. Ce dernier s'était éloigné de quelques pas, et il aperçut sa tête un peu ébouriffée de l'autre côté du flot humain dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Quelques enjambées lui suffirent pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'arrête net, saisi.  
« Cela faisait deux mille ans que je ne l'avais pas vu réellement, fit l'archange. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
La gorge étrangement serrée, le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête.  
- Le mur des Lamentations. » Murmura-t-il.  
Subitement, il n'eut plus du tout envie de se moquer de ceux qu'il considérait auparavant comme des bigots écervelés. Piégé entre ce qu'il savait désormais du Ciel et cette confrontation directe à tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter de religieux en l'homme, il se sentit confus. Comment leur reprocher maintenant de croire et d'espérer ? De quel droit pouvait-il se moquer de ceux dont la foi ne faisait de tort à personne ? Bien sûr, la confiance aveugle restait une notion très mystérieuse et suspecte pour Dean. Mais devant ce spectacle millénaire des hommes cachant des messages pour Dieu entre les interstices des briques, ce n'était plus du mépris qu'il ressentait. Il y avait plus, il y avait... du respect.  
Castiel le tira de sa contemplation en posant une main sur son épaule. Le chasseur constata avec surprise que son ami portait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil, et ne plus voir ses yeux bleus le perturba un instant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne devrait pas bouger ? Après un tel déplacement, il doit bien avoir un ou deux démons qui te cherchent.  
- Ils ne peuvent rien faire ici. Jérusalem est une ville trois fois sainte, et ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est un véritable bastion divin dans lequel aucune créature de l'Enfer ne peut pénétrer.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors on attend. C'est ici qu'elle nous retrouvera. »  
Souffrant de la chaleur, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à ôter leurs chemises et à les attacher autour de leurs reins. Soudain, une voix féminine leur parla en hébreu, et après une hésitation, Castiel lui répondit dans la même langue.  
« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son ami qui gardait le visage tourné vers le ciel, avide de soleil.  
- Elle dit que tu n'aurais pas dû nouer ta chemise ainsi.  
Piqué au vif, convaincu d'une attaque sur sa mode vestimentaire d'étranger, il se retourna vers l'autochtone, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le premier des anges.  
- C'est vrai quoi, elle masque toute ta chute de rein attachée comme ça, ajouta Gabrielle d'un ton faussement plaintif.  
Sonné, Dean abaissa ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
- Et je peux savoir depuis quand vous matez ma chute de rein ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Un archange voyeur ! C'est du propre !  
- Je suis un ange, pas un saint.  
- C'est pareil normalement !  
- Nous aurions vraiment dû vérifier les traductions des textes sacrés quand elles ont été faites, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air d'y trouver comme idioties...  
- Pardon ?  
Cette fois l'exclamation venait de Castiel.  
- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons des choses à faire. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Vers le sud !  
Assis à l'arrière de la Jeep Wrangler, une main accrochée aux montants en acier qui formaient l'habitacle, Dean profitait du soleil, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. De temps en temps, il soulevait ses lunettes noires et regardait le paysage défiler. Le désert de rocs lui paraissait somptueux, et les monts qui se succédaient en une chaîne ininterrompue lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Devant lui, les deux anges se taisaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'ailleurs dit grand-chose durant ces dernières heures. Leur entreprise était dangereuse, et ce voyage était comme le calme avant la tempête.  
Brusquement, après avoir dépassé la ville de Yeruham, Gabrielle vira sur la droite et quitta la route bien tracée pour s'enfoncer dans l'étendue désertique. La poussière vola autour d'eux, et les cahots se multiplièrent. Le chasseur redressa la tête pour éviter de se cogner, mais s'abstint de se plaindre. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un douillet auprès de deux des meilleurs guerriers de Dieu. On avait sa fierté !  
Le soleil déclinait lentement. Leur route s'arrêta bientôt, au sommet d'une montagne surplombant des kilomètres et des kilomètres de terres vides et arides. Fourbu, Dean quitta le 4x4 et s'étira sous le regard curieux de Castiel, tandis que leur compagne s'approchait du vide. Elle époussetta ses jambes et son short noir avant d'observer le paysage.  
« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda le jeune homme à son ami.  
- Dans le désert de Negev, près du grand cratère. Cette montagne en est le point culminant.  
- Pourquoi ici ?  
- Parce que c'est un fort point de concentration cosmique. Tu peux rire si tu veux, mais de grandes énergies antagonistes se croisent ici, Dean. Cet endroit a été le tombeau de nombreux anges et démons. »  
Impressionné malgré lui, le chasseur s'avança alors jusqu'à l'extrémité du pic rocheux, près du premier des anges. La vue était immense, et le crépuscule donnait à la terre sablonneuse des allures de foyer bienveillant, à la chaleur réconfortante. Gabrielle lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de demander:  
« Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Comme un ver de terre qui se serait paumé sur une énorme pierre au-dessus de son jardin. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.  
- Tu as tort, être un ver de terre plus élevé que les autres est un immense privilège. Mais je voulais dire: comment te sens-tu pour cette nuit ?  
- J'en sais rien, je ne pense jamais à la chasse avant d'y être. »  
Il aurait cru que l'ange critiquerait cette façon d'appréhender le danger, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il ne vit que ses lèvres qui bougeaient doucement, dans ce qu'il pensa être une prière. Puis elle se frotta les mains et fit apparaître une veste qu'elle posa sur ses épaules dénudés.  
« Allons, préparons-nous. La nuit risque d'être longue et froide, enfin... Pour la première partie du moins. »

Il faisait noir à présent. Abrités derrière leur véhicule, les trois compagnons avaient dressé un camp plutôt confortable, autour d'un feu de bois qui n'avait rien à envier à une flambée de bûcherons. Après avoir mangé tout son content et bu de quoi se réchauffer, Dean s'était étendu à côté des flammes, la tête sur un coussin moelleux, et songeait en regardant les étoiles. Près de lui, Castiel s'était adossé à la Jeep, jambes pliées, bras croisés. Le second archange observait toujours le cratère de ses yeux perçants.  
La voix de Cas' s'éleva soudain près de lui, le tirant de sa douce somnolence.  
« Gabrielle ? Puis-je te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr, fit cette dernière tout en continuant de scruter l'horizon.  
- Pourquoi as-tu parlé des traductions des textes, ce matin à Jérusalem ? Qu'ont-elles de problématique ?  
- Elles ont été mal comprises, mon ami.  
- Cela se peut-il ?  
L'archange se retourna vers eux et s'assit en tailleur.  
- Dean a été plus qu'étonné de ma boutade, tout comme toi. Apparemment, toutes les créatures de notre Père ont été trompées à ce propos.  
- Quel propos ? Fit le chasseur, curieux.  
- Les anges ont le droit d'aimer.  
Castiel la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Pourtant ses yeux gris brillaient d'une malice qui ne trompait pas.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Parfaitement. Je savais que de nombreux penseurs considéraient l'amour comme une chose corruptrice empêchant les esprits de s'élever au-dessus de la médiocrité humaine. Du coup, un être supérieur ne pouvait aimer que l'humanité dans son intégralité, et non s'attarder sur la passion en couple teintée de luxure. Ok, très bien, chacun ses opinions...  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent sous l'effet de l'agacement.  
- Mais je commence à me rendre compte que ces imbéciles ont répandu cette vision de l'amour universel pour l'ériger comme précepte d'élévation morale. Tu parles d'une connerie ! Et par-dessus le marché, ils se servent de notre image divine pour appuyer leurs théories fumeuses sur ce qu'est un humain supérieur: pur, détaché de tout... Du coup, plus aucun problème terrestre à affronter... C'est pas de l'élévation ça, c'est de la lâcheté !  
Dean essayait de suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il avait un peu de mal avec les grandes phrases philosophiques.  
- Ca donne quoi en langage normal ?  
- Ca donne que plus l'on s'élève, plus l'on devrait aimer au singulier, au contraire.  
- De quel droit...? Ne put s'empêcher d'objecter un Castiel encore incrédule.  
- Aime toute l'humanité, et tu ne pourras empêcher ses malheurs. Mais aime une personne, et tu pourras la rendre heureuse pour l'éternité.  
- C'est étrange.  
- C'est la vérité. »  
Et d'un geste, elle raviva le feu avant d'approcher ses mains pour les réchauffer un peu. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son ami et remarqua le trouble profond qui semblait marquer ses traits. Quoi que tout ce charabia ait voulu vraiment dire, il avait bouleversé l'archange, c'était visible.  
- Je peux poser une question bête ?  
- Pas de soucis.  
- Reluquer mon corps de rêve, ça fait partie des trucs permis par votre « droit d'aimer » ?  
- Oui, tout à fait ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Ces cinglés ont voulu faire croire que le sexe était une chose dégradante et sale... Une belle connerie ! Vous croyez que si notre Père avait voulu ça, il aurait mis autant d'application à rendre les humains fous de plaisir lorsqu'ils s'unissent ? Il faudrait être sadique pour faire ça.  
Castiel avait de plus en plus l'air foudroyé. Il finit par laisser tomber sa tête entre ses bras, et eut un rire nerveux.  
- Cas', ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme, l'air un peu inquiet de cette réaction inédite.  
- Oui, oui. »  
Que répondre à cette question ? Toute son existence, l'ange avait résisté à de nombreuses tentations, s'obligeant à rester froid et détaché avec beaucoup de ses protégés, de peur de voir se confondre affection et amour. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, comment aurait-il pu fixer des limites ? Alors il n'avait jamais pris de risques. Jamais, jusqu'au coup de foudre...  
Quelle souffrance d'avoir concédé tant d'efforts pour rien !  
Le silence retomba sur le petit campement. Les deux hommes semblaient digérer les informations, tandis que le premier des anges contemplait les étoiles. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre dans le désert en contrebas.  
Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Castiel se redressa brusquement, le visage grave. Gabrielle, elle, se contenta d'éteindre le feu d'un geste négligent avant de se remettre debout et de faire craquer ses doigts.  
« C'est reparti. » Constata-t-elle simplement.

* * *

La bagarre sera pour la prochaine fois, gnark !

Bisous


	7. Part I Une vie qui bascule

Coucou !! Etant donné que je pars en vacances pour une grosse semaine loin de chez moi, je vous mets la suite de cette aventure. Mais je suis pas sûre qu'en lisant la fin vous vouliez encore m'aimer... lol

Allez, zou !!

* * *

_« Les démons ? Au moins ils assument ce qu'ils sont. Beaucoup d'humains n'ont pas cette amabilité. »_

Les trois chasseurs s'accroupirent au bord du précipice.  
Cinq ou six individus se tenaient en contrebas, au milieu du désert, à peine éclairés par quelques lampes-torches. La situation était cependant singulière, car il était visible que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas là de son plein gré. Bloqué par deux hommes, il se débattait vivement, criant parfois ce qui ressemblait à des imprécations.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'est certainement un pauvre bougre qu'ils ont capturé pour servir d'hôte à Asmodée. Les démons n'ont pas le sens de l'auto-sacrifice, répondit Gabrielle.  
- Il va y passer ?  
- Si on ne fait rien, oui. Castiel, n'oublie pas que tu as le droit d'utiliser tous les pouvoirs dont tu disposes. Ne viens pas me demander la permission une fois en bas. Allez, venez. »  
Et, toujours accroupis, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un point du versant moins pentu. Arrivée là, le premier des anges se redressa, prit ses marques et sauta dans le vide pour dévaler la côte en biais, faisant rouler les pierres et voler le sable.  
Les intrus ne s'étaient encore rendus compte de rien.  
Dean hésita un instant. Puis, mû par une impulsion, il saisit le bras de l'autre archange et l'entraîna avec lui et s'élança dans la descente. Cette fois, les démons entendirent les crissements et relevèrent la tête. Pour eux, la présence de ce groupe anonyme était totalement incongrue. Une phrase en hébreu fendit l'air, exigeant leur identité.  
« Samanum, Cimeries, Dagon, Lepaca, Najin, énuméra Cas' en examinant leurs ennemis.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur répond ? Ricana Dean, un peu tendu.  
L'ange n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Déjà leur compagne criait quelques mots dans la langue d'Israël. Castiel fit la grimace.  
- Bon... Le problème de la provocation est réglé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je viens de les traiter de bons petits démons-toutous soumis à leur maîmaître, répondit la jeune femme. Une vraie bande de lèche-bottes ! »  
Son confrère soupira. Effectivement, l'archange connaissait bien ses défauts lorsqu'elle se déclarait trop cynique. Déjà les autres s'approchaient, l'air noir, les mains crispées, se préparant visiblement à faire valdinguer ces trois perturbateurs façon fêtu de paille. Mais même à trois contre cinq, la partie n'était pas forcément jouée d'avance. Cependant, en regardant un peu plus loin, Dean eut un rire moqueur.  
« Ce qu'ils sont cons ! Fit-il en voyant le pauvre bougre capturé qui s'enfuyait. On les obnubile tellement qu'ils ont laissé filer leur sacrifice.  
- Oui, bah je serais toi, je ferais fissa moi aussi, lui fit leur compagne. Parce que tu es le seul humain qui reste.  
Le chasseur sentit sa glotte qui restait coincée.  
- Et merde ! »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur prisonnier, Dean était devenu leur nouvelle cible.  
Oui, mais il fallait abattre deux archanges pour l'atteindre !  
Et les archanges n'avaient manifestement pas l'intention de rentrer bien gentiment chez Papa. La femme s'était saisie de Dagon et l'exorcisait déjà, tandis que l'autre jouait aux télékinésistes et bombardait leur bande de lourds rochers contondants. Déjà deux d'entre eux étaient ensevelis et tentaient de se dégager en jurant affreusement.  
Brusquement, un léger roulement se fit entendre, et il sembla à Dean que la terre grinçait, comme souffrante.  
« Il essaye de forcer le passage, fit Castiel entre ses dents. Asmodée. Il tente de se libérer de force.  
- Castiel, Dean ! Renterrez-moi ce truc ! Cria le premier des anges.  
- Il peut sortir seul ? Demanda le chasseur.  
- L'un d'entre eux doit être en train de prononcer la litanie adéquate, fit Cas' en regardant leurs adversaires encore enfouis sous la roche. Ce démon est tellement fort que ça peut suffire.  
Il saisit le bras du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui.  
- Allez, viens ! »  
Ils se mirent à courir en direction du bruit. Soudain, Castiel freina et étendit le bras pour empêcher son ami de tomber la tête la première. Le sol s'était effondré sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur, et la terre se mettait à gonfler, et gonfler, telle une pâte à gâteau. Il étendit alors les mains pour psalmodier les mots qui renverraient la bête en Enfer.  
Le grondement se calma, puis reprit de plus belle. L'ange luttait contre cette sortie de terre, mais ne semblait pas assez puissant. Déjà de la sueur apparaissait sur son visage tendu.  
« Cas' ?  
- Il est fort, grinça ce dernier. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir. Les incantations...  
- Castiel, laisse tomber ces prières de débutant ! Tu as le pouvoir. Utilise-le ! » Hurla Gabrielle.  
Las ! Les quelques secondes d'inattention de son confrère avaient permis à la terre de se déchirer. L'ombre noire commença à s'échapper de sa prison par chaque interstice de cette faille. Une odeur de soufre envahit l'air alentours. Castiel se sentit submergé par les événements et ferma les poings pour se reconcentrer.  
Un frisson l'avertit du danger. Aussitôt, comme avec Allatou, il s'écarta vivement et se déroba au démon venu l'attaquer dans le dos, avant de le précipiter dans le gouffre fumant. Un de moins, certes ! Mais il ne comprit que trop tard la diversion dont il avait été la victime, lorsqu'un hurlement lui déchira les oreilles.  
Gabrielle se retourna et rugit en voyant l'ombre d'Asmodée s'emparer de Dean. Le pauvre garçon était tombé à terre, et absorbait toute la matière démoniaque en criant. Elle se précipita en avant pour se retrouver bloquée par les deux derniers sous-fifres de la chose.

Le coeur de Castiel se déchira en voyant son compagnon à genoux, prisonnier. La fureur gronda en lui. Pas Dean ! C'était interdit de toucher à Dean ! Il laissa la rage couler à flot, sans pouvoir se retenir, et ses yeux s'électrifièrent tels deux orages.  
« Asmodée !! »  
Mais il était trop tard ! Déjà les dernières particules ténébreuses disparaissaient à l'intérieur du corps du chasseur. Ce dernier resta immobile quelques instants, en proie à une lutte interne féroce, puis finit par se redresser. Ses iris, posées sur Cas', n'étaient pas noires mais jaunes, signe de son rang supérieur dans l'armée de Lucifer.  
« Laisse-le en paix, sale pourceau ! Gronda l'archange. Ou je te jure que cette résurrection sera ta dernière.  
- Pour ça il faudra détruire ton ami, sussurra le démon. Si tu tiens autant à lui que lui tient à toi, je pense être tranquille pour un bon moment.  
Castiel serra le poing, qui s'enveloppa aussitôt d'un nuage bleuté. La pure énergie coulant dans ses veines se matérialisait ainsi sous l'effet de sa colère.  
- Oh oh ! Un archange tout beau tout neuf, et qui veut se mesurer à moi ! Viens mon mignon, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec toi.  
Venant du démon de la luxure, la phrase était plus que répugnante. Castiel sentit une onde de dégoût l'envahir. Il fallait libérer Dean de l'emprise de ce tordu pervers !  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit de cavalcade. Enfin libérée de ses assaillants, Gabrielle courait dans sa direction en criant.  
- Le couteau, Castiel ! Utilise le couteau !  
Utiliser le... ? Non mais ça n'allait pas bien ?! Il n'allait pas tuer son ami de sang-froid !  
- Bon sang, Cas' ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »  
En désespoir de cause et comme il n'obéissait pas, le premier des anges se précipita sur lui et arracha le poignard d'entre ses mains. Puis elle bondit sur Asmodée, évita son premier coup de poing et enfonça la lame effilée dans le ventre de leur ennemi.  
« Gabrielle, non !!!!  
Un hurlement déchira le silence du désert. Le démon rugit de souffrance et plongea son regard jaune dans les yeux crépitants de l'archange.  
- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, laquais de Yahvé, cracha-t-il d'une voix mourante. Il y en a d'autres, et vous ne les arrêterez pas tous.  
- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_, ..., fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit. _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei_. Va te faire foutre.  
Une dernière insulte, un dernier sursaut de haine, et Asmodée expira devant eux.

Castiel était en état de choc, une sensation insupportable. Il venait de voir son ami se faire littéralement tuer par un ange. Incapable de bouger, il vit ce corps si vulnérable s'écrouler à terre alors que le démon passait de vie à trépas. Son ventre se tordit, une pelote d'épingles naquit dans sa gorge, et ses yeux le piquèrent intensément. L'expérience de la mort procurait une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier. Dean ne devait pas mourir !  
Gabrielle s'était accroupie auprès du chasseur inconscient.  
- Il n'est pas mort, Cas'.  
- Il agonise...  
- Il n'est pas mort ! Trancha la jeune femme. Ressaisis-toi et viens m'aider maintenant !  
Castiel réagit enfin, et s'approcha de son ami. Il s'agenouilla et posa la tête du jeune homme sur sa cuisse. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa poitrine qui se soulevait encore, et demanda:  
- Tu comptes le transporter à Jérusalem ?  
- Pas le temps. Et puis on a beaucoup plus efficace de toute façon. Rapproche-toi, et mets ta main ici. »  
L'archange obéit sans un mot. La vue du sang qui coulait toujours à travers la chemise déchirée lui fendit le coeur. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier de toutes les forces qui lui restaient après ce long combat.  
Il ne voulait pas que Dean meurt. Pas comme ça, pas si jeune, pas à cause des siens. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Qui lui apprendrait la vie humaine ? Qui lui ferait connaître le monde ? Qui l'aimerait aussi sincèrement ? L'espace d'un instant, la douleur de sa perte se matérialisa en Castiel, et ce dernier sentit une larme, une toute petite larme, naître au bord de sa paupière et ne plus vouloir s'assécher.  
Jamais l'ange plusieurs fois millénaire n'avait autant souffert.

* * *

Eh oui, je sais, c'est nul de partir comme ça... Mais je reviendrais très bientôt, avec plein de surprises sadiques dans mon panier...!

Bisous !! Et merci pour tous vos petits messages !!


	8. Part I Etrange résurrection

Hello !! Voilà la suite promise. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va bien vous plaire... Après Dean agonisant, vous aurez droit à...

Bonne lecture...!

* * *

_« Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. »_

**Pater**

_Père.  
Je tiens trop à lui. Ne le laissez pas mourir.  
Je sais que j'en aie le droit maintenant, mon ami. Je peux le dire.  
Je t'aime._

« Cas' ?  
L'archange rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda sa consoeur. Son joli visage était à nouveau souriant.  
- C'est fini, tu peux enlever ta main.  
- Il est mort ?  
- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Regarde.  
Sous sa paume encore brûlante, la plaie ouverte avait disparu. Le ventre de son ami se soulevait lentement à chaque inspiration, à peine maculé d'un peu de sang.  
- Sauvé... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je croyais que c'était une légende.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Les anges guérisseurs.  
- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais d'immenses pouvoirs. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Toujours vers le sud !  
Ils avaient repris la route vers la fin de la nuit. Assis à l'arrière, accoudé à la portière de droite, Castiel songeait, le regard perdu dans l'horizon défilant. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, sa tête lui faisait mal à nouveau. Il était préoccupé, préoccupé et embarrassé.  
Un petit moment plus tard, l'ange sentit bouger près de lui. Il baissa les yeux et caressa furtivement les cheveux de son ami dont la tête reposait paisiblement sur sa cuisse. Puis il saisit un pan de la couverture et la tira un peu vers lui pour recouvrir le corps endormi. Dean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et cet état de chose l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais bon, ce devait être un sentiment inhérent à la condition amoureuse.  
Il trembla à ce mot.  
Son front soucieux vint se reposer sur la paume de sa main. Le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait aimer ne l'avait pas rendu plus heureux, loin de là. Se réfugiant derrière un règlement qu'il croyait authentique et millénaire, l'ange avait pu écarter de lui ces pensées aimantes pendant de nombreux mois. Cela lui avait éviter de souffrir bien inutilement.  
Mais maintenant... Maintenant... Être archange était une bien cruelle condition.  
Dean ne l'aimerait jamais, et pour cela il souffrirait toute son existence.  
Et Castiel fit soudain l'expérience de trois nouvelles sensations simultanées: l'acceptation de son amour, l'espoir fou et la souffrance de savoir que son voeu le plus cher ne se réaliserait jamais.  
Dieu ! Ce qu'être humain pouvait faire souffrir...

Dean reprit conscience à la faveur d'un violent cahot sur la route. Désorienté, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, essayant de se re situer dans le temps et l'espace. Il faisait jour, il faisait frais, et la fragrance doucement musquée de Castiel chatouillait son odorat.  
Il était certainement en sécurité.  
Difficile de se rappeler les événements de cette nuit. Une nappe de brouillard s'évertuait à recouvrir sa mémoire depuis le moment où la terre s'était ouverte devant lui, au fin fond du Negev. Il fit d'énormes efforts, secoua ses neurones avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable, et finit par se rappeler.  
Le choc du souvenir le fit sursauter si bien qu'il tomba de la banquette.  
« Où est-on ? Balbutia-t-il en se frottant la tête.  
- Ca va, Dean ?  
- On roule en direction de l'Arabie Saoudite, répondit la conductrice.  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et la contempla en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Espèce de dingue ! Vous m'avez poignardé !  
- Je pense que maintenant tu peux me tutoyer, non ?  
- Tu m'as poignardé quand même !  
- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un concile. A ma décharge, tu avais un démon majeur en toi, quasi impossible à exorciser. Je t'ai épargné de sacrées souffrances.  
- Mais...  
- Elle a raison, l'interrompit Castiel, prenant ainsi le relais. Tu es toujours vivant, et en bonne santé.  
Dean posa sur son ange des yeux étrangement emplis de gratitude.  
- C'est grâce à toi. Je sais que tu m'as guéri, bizarrement je l'ai senti.  
Sous ce regard reconnaissant, l'archange sentit sa grâce vibrer et frémir. Ses ailes le picotèrent un instant, comme si elles avaient voulu s'ébrouer pour chasser un trop-plein d'émotions. Décidément, le mélange humain-angélique ne cesserait de le surprendre. Heureusement, le chasseur ne fit pas dans le mélo-dramatique et remonta sur la banquette à côté de lui. Prenant les choses avec flegme et philosophie, il s'étira et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en Arabie ?  
- Moi je dois y aller. Mais vous deux, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je rappelle que je ne suis le chef de rien du tout.  
- Il faut qu'on rentre, Dean, ajouta Castiel. Tu dois avoir des nouvelles de ton frère, et j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »  
Oh oui ! Il allait devoir réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean arriva de bon matin dans le Dakota du Sud et se rendit immédiatement chez Bobby. Chemin faisant, il prit un énième comprimé pour essayer de faire passer cette espèce de malaise viscéral qui ne cessait de l'habiter depuis leur retour aux Etats-Unis. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de leur vieil ami, rien n'avait changé. Il grogna, car le baroudeur qu'il était détestait être malade.  
A l'écoute du bruit du V8, son petit frère sortit sur le pas de la porte. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et le trouva changé, plus souriant, plus vivant. Le retour à la chasse, la vraie, devait lui avoir fait du bien. Tant mieux, car lui gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de la sienne de chasse. Se faire posséder par un démon pervers n'avait rien de vraiment agréable.  
Sortant de sa voiture, le chasseur sourit et attira Sam dans ses bras pour une solide étreinte. Dieu que c'était bon ! Surpris, son cadet lui demanda gentiment:  
« Ca va mon vieux ? Tu as l'air bizarre...  
- Juste un petit incident de voyage. Ca fait du bien de vous retrouver tous les deux. Je m'inquiétais un peu.  
- Fallait pas.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est trop tard pour que je change. »  
Il se recula et contempla son frangin. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mieux. Son regard avait retrouvé un certain pétillant, un pétillant assez excitant d'ailleurs... Whoaa ! C'était quoi cette pensée à la con ?  
« T'es ok ? Tu fais une drôle de tête...  
Le jeune homme secoua le chef pour chasser une sensation incongrue, et reprit son sac posé sur le perron.  
- Ca va. Je dois avoir du décalage horaire. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation qu'il se retrouvait complètement seul sur Terre. Dean avait retrouvé son frère dans le Dakota, Gabrielle bossait à l'autre bout du monde, et lui avait rejoins la grande maison qu'il avait investi près de Red Mesa.  
Durant les premières heures, l'ange s'était amusé à restaurer davantage cette vieille baraque à l'abandon. Des goûts en décoration lui étaient apparus, et il n'avait eu de cesse de rendre l'endroit plus vivant, plus chatoyant. Maintenant il s'y sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité. Cette maison était devenu son chez-lui terrestre, une notion totalement nouvelle mais qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Être à moitié humain comportait décidément des aspects plus qu'intéressants. A cette pensée, il saisit tout à coup la sagesse des archanges qui disaient aimer cette condition hybride entre l'humain et le céleste.  
Ce matin, il lisait. Cette activité lui plaisait énormément. Il enrichissait ses connaissances, apprenait le nom des Etats, étudiait les rouages des sociétés humaines. Bien sûr tout cela restait théorique, mais c'était un début, un pas vers l'intégration. De toute façon, il allait avoir des millénaires devant lui pour découvrir et redécouvrir un monde qui était toujours en pleine mutation.  
Après avoir fini son café, Castiel se leva et se rendit à l'extérieur. Là, assis sous le porche, détendu, il ferma les yeux et appela ses frères archanges par la pensée pour discuter avec eux. Il voulait savoir où eux en étaient, pour établir le plan de ses prochaines activités. L'affrontement du Negev l'avait réveillé. Le temps de l'action était venu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean était plongé dans une sorte de rêverie lorsque la main de son frère se posa sur son épaule.  
« Je sors en ville pour nous ravitailler. Tu viens avec moi ?  
- Oui, bonne idée. »  
Même sa voix semblait différente. Sam ne releva pas tout de suite, mais une fois installés dans l'Impala, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son aîné.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Proche-Orient ? Je te trouve vraiment bizarre depuis que tu es rentré. Il y a eu un souci ?  
- Une bagarre très musclée, surtout. J'ai pris un sale coup. Tiens, d'ailleurs... Castiel a découvert qu'il pouvait guérir les blessures.  
- Sans blague ?  
- Oui, du moment qu'on est pas mort, ça marche.  
- Impressionnant. »  
Et le silence retomba. Dean réfléchissait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout dit à son frère ? Aucune idée. Les mots étaient là, mais il n'avait pas envie de les prononcer. Avoir été possédé n'était pas grave en soi, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait. Et cette gêne étrange qui ne voulait pas s'en aller...  
Une fois arrivé en ville, le chasseur baguenauda un peu au milieu des quidams. Et la gêne se transforma en malaise. Tous ces gens... Il les percevait, les décodait. Leurs gestes le troublaient. Une femme là-bas renouait ses cheveux avec sensualité. Un autre ouvrait le col de sa chemise, et le jeune homme percevait l'odeur épicée d'un after-shave que pourtant il détestait. Et celui-là, joli visage, torse finement musclé... Et cette vendeuse au décolleté ravageur... Une soudaine pulsion s'empara de lui. Il avait envie de se jeter sur tous ces corps, de déchirer ces vêtements comme du papier cadeau, et de s'offrir la plus belle séance de baise qu'il aurait jamais connu.  
« Dean ? Dean !!  
La voix forte de son cadet le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il était soudain malade.  
- Ca va, mec ? Tu as une tête...  
Le jeune homme constata qu'il était en sueur et que son coeur battait à toute berzingue. Il se sentait fébrile, déboussolé et excité comme s'il avait avalé un litre de café au gingembre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de gingembre, une gêne soudaine dans ses mouvements lui indiqua que sa taille de jean n'était pas adéquate pour des moments d'oublis hormonaux. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait dans ses entrailles.  
Et pourtant, la danse humaine qui continuait autour de lui semblait l'appeler. On l'exhortait, on le suppliait de venir, de tout lâcher, de jouir sans discontinuer de tous ces plaisirs qui s'offraient à lui. Hommes, femmes, rien ne lui semblait impossible... C'était l'horreur.  
- Dean, tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Même son frère, son petit frère, avec ses yeux verts si doux, dégageait une aura érotique incroyable. Il était à sa portée, plus accessible encore que tous ces inconnus. Et le jeune homme dut se faire une violence incroyable pour faire taire les voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête de le prendre, de l'entraîner dans cette ruelle à droite, et de le violer, encore, et encore.  
La lutte était féroce, et une soudaine envie de vomir le prit aux tripes. Il se pencha en avant, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, et sentit la main de son cadet qui se posait dans son dos.  
- Laisse-moi. Eloigne-toi de moi, réussit-il à dire.  
- Dean...  
Il y avait de la panique dans la voix du plus jeune.  
- Il faut que tu rentres. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as, mais on va trouver. Ca va aller.  
- Je...  
- Viens, je t'en prie. J'ai pas envie de t'emmener de force... »

* * *

Bon, allez, moi je fiche le camp avant de me prendre une montagne de cailloux vengeurs sur le coin de la figure...

Bisous


	9. Part I Un peu d'amour

Une petite suite pas prétentieuse car je suis vraiment claquée en ce moment. J'espère cependant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas et vous procurera autant de plaisir que les chaps précédents.

Bisous !!! Et merci pour tous vos com' si enthousiastes !! Je ne me lasse pas de les lire.

* * *

_Wake me up inside.  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

**Amy Lee**

Mon Père...  
Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdu parmi tous ces nouveaux sentiments. Je sais que j'ai le droit d'aimer... Mais tant d'années passées dans l'ignorance... Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun humain comme je l'aime lui. Ma tâche était de le protéger, de le guider... J'ai cru me fourvoyer alors que ce sentiment est aussi naturel pour les anges que pour les humains.  
Que dois-je faire, Seigneur ?  
_Tu dois avoir confiance._

Castiel fit un bond.  
La voix dans sa tête était d'une limpidité et d'un calme absolus. La chaleur de ses mots se répandait dans tout son corps. Il trembla malgré lui en réalisant ce qui se passait tout à coup.  
Son Père lui parlait en personne.

_Aie confiance, Castiel, mon enfant. Tu es désormais investi de tant de pouvoirs, de tant de missions... Ne t'oublie pas pour autant. Tu as le droit au bonheur, et ton bonheur est auprès de cet homme. Je le savais en t'envoyant à ses côtés, et tu as su le comprendre par toi-même. Ta place est ici-bas, avec lui._  
Mais pourquoi...?  
_Pourquoi suis-je en train de te parler ? Souviens-toi des mots de Gabrielle. Certains de mes anges sont perdus, pervertis. Cela s'est déjà passé au début des temps, et cela recommence désormais. Tu es un archange, et c'est à vous six qu'incombe la tâche de les trouver, et de faire cesser leurs mauvais agissements. Trouve ceux qui ont rejoins l'ange déchu, trouve les nouveaux disciples de Lucifer, et mets fin à leur traîtrise._  
Bien, je le ferai.  
_Ne doute pas, Castiel. Si je te confie cette mission, à toi, c'est en raison de ta foi sans faille. En ces jours troublés, toi seul, en ne suivant pas Zachariah, as su comprendre quelle était Ma véritable voie. Si jeune pourtant, tu m'es plus fidèle que certains des plus anciens de ce monde. Tu as toute ma confiance, mon enfant, et tout mon amour._  
Je m'en montrerai digne.

Castiel rouvrit brusquement les yeux et respira à fond. Il rayonnait littéralement, le bonheur serrant sa poitrine.  
Son Père lui avait parlé. Il l'aimait, Il avait foi en lui.  
Puis sa griserie diminua. La mission dont il était investi était difficile, et dangereuse. Les anges, mieux que n'importe qui, savaient comment détruire l'un des leurs. Et les traîtres ne devaient souffrir d'aucun scrupule à l'égard de leurs frères.  
En plus de cela, il devait continuer à traquer les démons que Lucifer allait rappeler, chercher un moyen d'empêcher la fin du monde, et ne pas devenir fou de frustration en présence de Dean Winchester.  
Et bizarrement, il pensa en riant qu'avec un tel agenda, les journées devraient faire au minimum quarante-huit heures.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean souffrait le martyr.  
Sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal. Pour le forcer à le suivre, son frère avait dû lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine rue avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture. Une partie de lui l'approuvait, et l'autre ne désirait qu'une chose, le saisir et le battre à mort pour le punir d'avoir porté la main sur lui.  
Maintenant enfermé dans la salle souterraine de Bobby, le jeune homme avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre les murs. Ces pulsions ne cessaient pas. Elles devenaient plus violentes à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Des images allaient et venaient dans son esprit, dignes des pires films pornos. Ses ex, son frère, ses rares amis... Tout n'était que vice, luxure et violence. Chacune des personnes dont il avait le souvenir y passait. Et il se sentait sale, sale et perverti. Ces murs gris couverts de symboles semblaient être la seule échappatoire à ce cauchemar, à ces horreurs qui lui déchiraient l'âme.  
Il y avait presque une journée qu'il était là.  
Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, il vit un fusil que Bobby avait oublié là en vidant la pièce. Il devait être chargé, comme toujours... Mais une partie de lui, une toute petite, presque étouffée sous les cris de colère et de frustration, arrivait encore à lui murmurer qu'il devait y avoir une autre issue. Elle lui chuchota doucement un nom.  
Castiel.  
Castiel pourrait le sortir de là.  
Mais Cas' était loin, à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui.  
Et pourtant... A l'évocation de l'archange, les voix grondèrent soudain un peu moins. Le chasseur en profita pour se raccrocher à la seule vision pure qui lui restait. Il s'allongea sur le sol, clôt ses paupières et plongea désespérément dans l'océan de bleu que formaient le souvenir des yeux de l'ange.

Samuel tendit l'oreille et constata que les cris de son frères s'étaient tus. Assis dans la cuisine, il laissait Bobby changer le bandage de sa main écorchée après les violents échanges de coups avec son aîné.  
« Il faut que j'aille voir s'il ne s'est pas blessé, fit-il soudain.  
- Alors contente-toi de regarder par l'oeilleton. J'ai peur que si tu rentres là-dedans, il ne te mette en pièces.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bordel ? Il avait pas l'air bien en rentrant, mais quand même ! Tu as entendu les obscénités qu'il hurlait quand on l'a enfermé ?  
- Je sais, fiston. Il s'est sûrement passé un truc qu'il ne nous a pas raconté. Tu as contacté l'autre, Castiel ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Il n'a pas de portable, on n'y a pas pensé.  
- Eh, merde ! Appelle-le ! Si un archange n'est même pas capable d'entendre la pensée de ceux sur qui il veille, franchement faut le recycler !  
- Tu crois ?  
- T'as une meilleure idée ? »  
- Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Sam Winchester se prit soudain à prier.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait noir.  
Par terre, recroquevillé en foetus comme un enfant, Dean Winchester psalmodiait la même supplication, encore et encore. Elle était son seul espoir. Les mots emplis de foi l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie. Il tentait d'ériger un mur autour de lui, pour ne plus voir et entendre ce que le démon lui infligeait.  
Car un peu d'Asmodée était encore en lui. Il l'avait compris.  
La brûlure cuisante de la concupiscence commença à le quitter lentement. Elle recula pour faire place à une fraîcheur salvatrice, venue de sa tête et se diffusant peu à peu dans ses membres.  
_Dean._  
Cette voix était celle de la rédemption, du salut. Elle écartait le brouillard rougeoyant pour pénétrer son âme et l'apaiser.  
_Dean._  
Son nom revenait, telle une litanie. Oui, il était Dean. Dean Winchester. Dean le guerrier. Il devait se raccrocher à ce qui le faisait, à tout ce qui déterminait l'homme qu'il était en réalité.  
« Dean ?  
Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut une touffe de cheveux hirsutes surmontant deux pupilles bleues. Un effort supplémentaire, et il se rendit compte que c'était une main posée sur son front qui calmait sa fièvre et le rappelait parmi les vivants.  
- Castiel ?  
S'il en avait eu la force, Dean se serait jeté dans ses bras afin de se retrouver à l'abri. Mais, épuisé par son combat intérieur, il ne put que tendre un bras vers le visage lumineux qui le contemplait.  
- Aide-moi.  
- Je suis là pour ça, mon ami.  
Et l'archange glissa une main dans son dos pour le soulever de terre et l'asseoir. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et le prit ainsi dans le creux de ses bras. Le corps de l'humain se mit à trembler en réaction au contact céleste. Les restes d'Asmodée cherchaient à se défendre face à la présence de l'ennemi.  
- Dean... Tu es encore infecté.  
- Je sais, murmura ce dernier. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.  
- Tu as été extraordinaire. Maintenant c'est à moi de te sauver de ça.  
Le jeune homme voulut le regarder, mais sa tête manqua de tomber en arrière tant il était épuisé. Castiel avait l'impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon contre lui. Son coeur se serra. La souffrance de l'être qu'il aimait était la pire des visions qu'il ait jamais eu à supporter. Et brusquement, il eut une impulsion, un élan qu'il ne put réfréner.  
- Je t'aime, Dean. »  
Mais le jeune homme avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.  
Alors, tout doucement, l'ange se pencha sur le visage de son ami et vint l'embrasser. Il effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes avec les siennes, et vibra à leur contact. C'était plus doux, plus fort, plus puissant que tous les pouvoirs auxquels il avait goûté durant cette multitude de siècles passés.  
Castiel ferma les yeux et écouta son coeur. Il n'eut nul besoin de prière. Entre leurs deux bouches, un lien s'était formé, une onde qui extirpait du chasseur tout ce qui restait de noir et de démoniaque. Et cette matière fétide ne put résister au contact avec la créature de Dieu; elle implosa et disparut à la surface du sol bétonné.  
La respiration du jeune homme se fit moins erratique, ses muscles se recontractèrent doucement. Il reprenait sa place dans son propre corps. Cependant, Cas' se doutait que la suite risquait d'être difficile. Dean était quelqu'un de très fort, mais les souvenirs de tant de dépravations démoniaques ne pourraient pas être effacés par un simple baiser semi-divin.  
Et l'ange sentit sa grâce gronder presque de colère à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la personne qu'il aimait.

« On n'entend rien.  
- Tu penses qu'il a réussi ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir, ils ne t'entendront pas. »  
Soucieux, incapable de résister, Sam sortit du salon et s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol. Arrivé devant la lourde porte blindée, il hésita. Qu'allait-il trouver là-dedans ? Castiel pouvait ne pas avoir réussi, il n'était pas omnipotent. Peut-être que son frère était hors de contrôle... Ou peut-être pas... Le doute était horrible. Mais non ! Castiel était un super-ange, il ne pouvait pas se laisser battre par un humain.  
N'empêchait que depuis ses dernières mésaventures démoniaques, Samuel avait appris à se méfier des fausses évidences.  
Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. Au centre, Castiel était toujours agenouillé sur le sol, lui tournant le dos. La tête de son frère reposait sur l'épaule de l'ange, immobile. Alarmé, le cadet déverrouilla l'issue et entra précipitamment.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Il s'accroupit devant l'archange et vit, soulagé, que la poitrine de son aîné se soulevait et s'abaissait paisiblement.  
- Son état... C'était des restes de la possession d'Asmodée. Dean était encore infecté par sa nature violente et concupiscente.  
- La possession ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait juste été blessé.  
L'ange ne releva pas. Il connaissait trop bien son protégé pour ne pas comprendre les raisons de ce mensonge.  
- Asmodée a été en lui ?  
- Oui, durant quelques minutes. Gabrielle l'a presque immédiatement exorcisé. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de possession qui laisse de telles traces dans son hôte. Ce doit être dû à sa nature de maître démon.  
- Et c'est fini ?  
- Oui. Mais quant à ses souvenirs... Je ne peux pas m'octroyer le droit de les effacer. J'ignore même comment il a réussi à résister aussi longtemps à tout ce flot d'horreurs. »  
Sam soupira, libéré de sa peur, et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis tout à coup, il les regarda attentivement. Quelque chose d'étrange ressortait de l'attitude de Cas'. Il serrait son frère contre lui d'une façon... Il y avait plus que l'empathie d'une créature céleste dans ses gestes. On avait le sentiment que rien ni personne ne parviendrait à arracher le jeune homme de son étreinte. Etait-il possible que...? Non. Un ange ne pouvait pas aimer un homme, c'était inconcevable.  
Pourtant Sam ne parvenait pas à se dégager de cette impression. Il y avait eu un changement en Castiel, qui irradiait tout autour de lui.  
Et ce changement était lié à Dean.  
Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pressentait.

* * *

Je sais c'est pas terrible terrible... Mais il fait TROP CHAUD pour écrire des trucs dignes de ce nom... lol


	10. Part I Leurs combats

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, pour cette fin de vacances... En espérant qu'il vous plaira...

Reviews toujours bienvenues, car toujours aussi motivantes. Vos petits mots sont un véritable baume pour la minuscule écrivain que je suis.

Bises à toutes et à tous.

* * *

« _On ne se bat pas dans l'espoir du succès. Non ! Non. C'est bien plus beau lorsque c'est inutile _»

**Edmond Rostand**

« _Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouir. C'est si bon... Rappelle-toi_.  
- Nooooooooon !! »  
Dean poussa un cri rauque et ouvrit les yeux.  
Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve car il était guéri.  
Il voulait pour preuve qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le bunker de Bobby, mais dans l'une de ses chambres, sous la charpente massive du toit de la maison. Il faisait frais malgré le soleil de plomb qui semblait taper au-dehors, et pourtant son visage et son torse étaient recouverts de sueur. Il voulut se débarrasser de toute cette transpiration, mais ce fut tout juste s'il parvint à esquisser un geste en direction de la serviette humide posée sur son front.  
Il était encore incroyablement faible.  
Encore fatigué malgré ces longues heures d'inconscience, le jeune homme se redressa péniblement et scruta la pièce. S'habituant à l'absence de lumière, il finit par distinguer une présence pas loin de lui.  
« Sam ? Bobby ?  
La silhouette s'avança sous un des rayons qui perçaient le toit.  
- Cas' ?  
Bizarrement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu sans son trench-coat beige. Il avait été tant habitué à le voir surgir du noir dans une autre tenue que ce jean...  
- Alors ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ?  
- Je suis désolé, Dean.  
Oui, lui aussi était désolé. Désolé que tout cela ait été vrai, qu'il ait dit toutes ces choses, qu'il ait vu toutes ces monstruosités. Il se sentait sale, pourri, bouffé de l'intérieur.  
Il se sentait comme violé. Violé par un démon mort et enterré.  
- Ca va.  
Menteur. Il n'était qu'un menteur. En réalité il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas coupable, il n'avait rien fait. Mais la seule idée d'avoir été hanté par Asmodée le rendait malade.  
- Non, ça ne va pas.  
Mais Castiel était un ange. Il aurait dû y penser. Autant essayer de duper un psy !  
Dean était resté allongé, sa main serrant le linge humide qui se trouvait auparavant sur son front. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de se reprendre, de retrouver celui qu'il était. Puis à un moment, le bord du lit s'affaissa sous un poids, près de ses hanches. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit l'archange assis à côté de lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard posé sur le mur lui faisant face.  
- Ca ne va pas, parce que tu as vécu l'horreur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant...  
- C'est pas pire que l'Enfer.  
- Si, parce que tu es vivant cette fois, et que ça touche à ta part la plus intime.  
Devant le regard incompréhensif de son ami, il ajouta:  
- La chair, sans attirance ni amour. C'est dur, âpre, violent.  
- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir toutes ces choses ?  
- Je suis plus fin connaisseur des humains que tu ne le crois. »  
Et les deux hommes retombèrent dans le silence.  
Durant plusieurs minutes, Dean revit toutes ces images qu'un esprit démoniaque avait gravé dans sa tête. Le pire, c'étaient les tortures entachées de sexe, les viols, les insultes concupiscentes. Une larme coula à ces évocations. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, le jeune homme ne faisait pas un geste, soucieux de ne pas montrer le trouble qui le dévorait.  
Puis il eut soudain la surprise de sentir une main dans la sienne, et qui la serrait affectueusement. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Mais Cas' resta ainsi à côté de lui pendant de très longues heures. Et Dean finit par s'endormir à nouveau, sa paume toujours posée sur celle de l'ange, abandonnant pour une fois la rudesse solitaire qui le caractérisait.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il ne dormait plus depuis quatre jours.  
Chaque nuit qu'il avait fait jusqu'à cette insomnie, des rêves dégueulasses le réveillaient brutalement. Il ne comptait plus toutes les fois où les hurlements de douleur de son frère avaient assourdi ses oreilles, où les supplications des femmes et des hommes se mêlaient à ses halètements de plaisir tandis qu'il se perdait en eux sans sourciller. Jusqu'à Asmodée, il pensait avoir vraiment vécu l'Enfer, au sens propre du terme.  
Il se trompait.  
Où s'arrêtait l'homme et où commençait le démon ? Il n'en savait plus rien du tout. Rien n'y faisait, aucun cachet, aucun mot, aucune drogue. Il avait tout essayé, devant ses compagnons ou dans leur dos. Mais le souvenir était plus fort. Et il se réveillait toujours.  
Alors il avait décidé de ne plus dormir.  
C'était une idée folle et inutile. Mais le désespoir faisait faire beaucoup de choses bizarres.  
Quatre jours déjà, et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Depuis la veille, il devait faire plus attention, masquer ses cernes avec tous les artifices qu'il avait pu trouver, et qui allaient de la caféine forte à la poudre couleur de sa peau.  
Et tous les matins, devant le petit-déjeuner, il devait lutter pour ne pas s'effrondrer sur la table.  
Dean était à bout de forces.

Sept jours.  
Là, ça commençait à devenir problématique. Les cernes devenaient très profondes. Ses paupières étaient d'une lourdeur abominable. Mais les images, elles, étaient toujours là.  
Bon sang !  
Il savait qu'il s'auto-détruisait. Son cerveau lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps s'il continuait. Mais qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Souffrir d'un mal choisi ou se voir chaque jour comme le bourreau le plus pervers depuis Charles Manson ? A cette question à priori simple, son esprit masochiste avait répondu très rapidement.  
Peut-être que Castiel aurait pu le raisonner. Mais Castiel était loin, parti le lendemain de sa première nuit blanche, pour une recherche dont il ne leur avait pas parlé.  
C'était dommage.  
Car pour une fois, il pensait réellement qu'il avait besoin de lui.  
Mais bien sûr, Dean Winchester n'était pas du genre à appeler à l'aide.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Par où commencer ?  
Des anges rebelles, il y en avait des centaines. De simples anges, bernés soit par la soi-disant « lumière » de Satan, comme Uriel, soit par les paroles génocidaires de Zachariah et de quelques autres. Les hautes sphères célestes n'étaient pas touchées, certes, mais un ange restait un ange, un être puissant qui pouvait faire beaucoup de mal parmi les siens s'il devenait vraiment mauvais.  
Les tuer ne ferait que transformer ces êtres en démons comparables à Azazel, Yehadiel ou Loukas, aussi dangereux sous leur forme de déchus que sous celle de créatures de Dieu.  
Alors Castiel avait trouvé une autre solution que le meurtre.

Il faisait nuit à Dunkeld, Grande-Bretagne. Et bien sûr, comme la plupart du temps, il pleuvait.  
Ce n'était pas un stéréotype, juste une constatation.  
Adossé à un arbre, Castiel guettait les ombres qui virevoltaient autour de la cathédrale en ruines. Bien sûr il y avait là quelques fantômes, quelques âmes perdues, mais son travail n'était pas de s'occuper d'elles, pas cette nuit. Il reviendrait peut-être, une autre fois. Ce soir, il était là pour autre chose.  
Il avait tendu un piège. Et bientôt, un renégat devrait venir s'y prendre.  
Inspirant profondément, il décolla son dos du vieux tilleul et partit dans le cimetière qui s'étalait au sein des ruines centenaires. Silencieux, invisible, il vola au-dessus des tertres abandonnés, alerte, l'oeil attentif.  
Car il pariait très gros. Un « coup de poker » comme aurait dit son cher ami Winchester. Et l'éclat vif argenté qui apparaissait à la lumière de la lune était là pour le lui rappeler.  
Il n'était plus question de prières: Cas' devait assumer le choix qu'il avait fait. L'épée de Lucifer, la pointe tant crainte des anges, était l'appât. Et bien que le traitant de fou, Michael avait été impressionné par la solution que le nouvel archange avait proposé.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait presque nuit. Autour de la table du salon, les deux jeunes hommes lisaient à en perdre haleine. Enfin, plus exactement, le cadet lisait tandis que l'aîné voyait les lignes noires se mélanger devant ses yeux douloureux. Tout ça pour trouver le lieu d'apparition de Pazuzu, dont l'écho du retour était parvenu à Sam lors de sa dernière chasse, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.  
Comme si son esprit épuisé avait besoin de ça ! Franchement, la fin du monde, il s'en foutait. Sa fin à lui lui semblait beaucoup plus proche.  
La tête irritée qu'il faisait devait se voir, car son frère ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs. Il l'ignorait bien sûr, mais Sam se faisait du souci depuis pas mal de jours déjà, lorsqu'un grincement du plancher l'avait averti des divagations nocturnes de son aîné.  
Mais ce soir-là, ni le café ni le blush n'arrivaient à masquer les poches bleutées qui traçaient des arcs de cercles sous ses yeux.

« Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
Et merde ! Il venait de s'endormir sur son bouquin. Une seconde d'inattention, et son espèce de traître de cerveau avait coupé tous les circuits. Enervé par ce moment d'abandon, il répondit brusquement.  
- T'occupe.  
Ca aurait pu être « t'inquiète pas » ou encore « oui ça va ». Mais ç'avait été ce tout petit mot, trop agressif. Il venait de faire une bourde. Son frère n'abandonnerait plus la partie.  
- Comment ça « t'occupe » ? Tu as des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie un mort-vivant.  
- Ca va.  
- On dirait pas. Tu viens de t'endormir assis, Dean.  
- Fiche-moi la paix.  
Attaqué de la sorte, le cadet sentit l'agacement monter en lui.  
- Vas te coucher. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu ne dors plus. Je t'ai entendu il y a trois jours déjà. Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors.  
- Et merde ! Tu me surveilles maintenant ?  
Bien sûr, la situation n'aurait pas dû monter en sauce comme cela. Mais l'insomnie rend irritable, et avec une semaine dans les yeux, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.  
- Mais, Dean... C'est grave.  
- Occupe-toi de tes oignons. Moi je vais faire un tour. »  
Il se leva, mais ce fut l'instant que ses jambes choisirent pour le trahir et se dérober sous lui.  
Le jeune homme s'écroula avant de se rattraper mains en avant, bras tendus. Mais sous son poids, ces derniers se mirent à trembler, vidés de toute force.  
_Mourir... Dormir... Rien de plus !_  
Quel connard ce Hamlet !  
Et derrière le brouillard qui envahissait ses yeux, derrière l'obscurité qui venait assoupir son esprit, Dean revit soudain deux pupilles rouges et goguenardes qui riaient à perdre haleine de son retour dans le monde des songes. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était lui ! C'était lui qui attendait de revivre tout ça. C'était lui le perverti, le rongé d'impudeur, le monstre. Ce n'était pas dans son esprit, c'était SON esprit.  
_Mourir... Dormir... Rien de plus !_  
La rage destructrice reprit soudain le dessus face à ces quelques mots résonnant dans ses oreilles. Eh bien s'il ne pouvait pas dormir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Un corps vola à travers le cimetière et brisa plusieurs pierres tombales dans sa chute. Un grincement de dent, puis il se releva, époussettant sa chemise bleue pâle éclairée par un rayon de lune. Castiel sentit sa glotte se bloquer soudain.  
Oh merde !  
Qu'il était beau !  
Mais qu'il était mauvais aussi ! Michael n'allait pas être content.  
Car c'était bien son bras droit dans la bataille qui se tenait là.

« Jophiel ! Quest-ce que tu fais là ?  
La voix gronda et se répercuta dans toute la bâtisse éventrée. Ses accents rauques provenaient du fin fond de la grâce de Castiel, de sa fureur et de sa déception face à la trahison de l'un des plus fidèles.  
- Toi, le gardien du paradis, le maître des Chérubins, le dévoué de Metatron... Comment as-tu pu trahir les tiens ?  
- Qui est là ?  
Etrange, étrange sensation que de voir un ange perdu, déboussolé. Sa grâce rugit un peu plus encore, et Castiel prit soudain conscience de tout son pouvoir. Il était le sixième archange, bras armé du Seigneur, et il pouvait détruire le perfide dont l'allégeance allait maintenant à Lucifer.  
En bas, sous lui, Jephiel guettait, une autre arme à la main. Castiel la reconnut immédiatement, l'épée de feu qui avait chassé Adam et Eve de l'Eden et qui aurait dû continuer à garder l'Arbre de Vie.  
Cela voulait dire qu'à cette heure, le paradis était sans défenses.  
Au nom de Dieu, il fallait la récupérer.  
- L'épée de Lucifer était détenue par les anges. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ! Cria son adversaire. C'est dangereux, il faut que je la ramène.  
- Menteur. Tu savais pertinemment qu'elle était en possession de ton archange supérieur.  
- Michael ?  
La voix était tremblante de doute maintenant. Ce fut le moment que Cas' choisit pour se rematérialiser.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
C'était la marque du caractère indestructible de son aimé et de son influence qui ressortait dans ses quelques mots. Castiel fit alors un pas vers la lumière et se dévoila.  
- Tu es qui toi ?  
- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas lu les dernières news, Jophiel. Je suis votre nouvel archange.  
Un sourire cynique se forma au coin de ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne bondît et ne s'envolât vers lui.  
- Et je suis surtout ta fin. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était certainement la fin.  
Dès que l'évidence lui était apparu, Dean avait retrouvé la force de s'élancer hors de portée de son frère. Sam avait tenté de le rattraper, mais sa course désespérée avait eu raison du cadet. Comme un diable, il avait jailli hors de la maison, hors de la décharge de voitures, hors de la propriété. Et maintenant il courait à travers les champs, par-dessus les tertres. Courir... Mourir... Il aurait voulu s'écrouler là, parmi les brins d'herbe, le souffle douloureux, pour s'éteindre en silence, épuisé qu'il était.  
Mais non.  
Sa fuite s'était finie sur une colline. Combien de kilomètres avait-il fait ? Où était-il ? Peu importait. Il était assis, au calme, face à l'horizon immense. La nuit venait de tomber. Il allait mieux, il était soulagé.  
Il était déjà mort une fois. Il savait. Son choix pouvait se faire en toute connaissance de cause.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel se rassembla sur lui-même et banda tous ses muscles. Virevoltant, il retomba sur l'ange et croisa le fer avec lui. L'épée céleste de son ennemi s'embrasa près de son visage, mais il n'en avait cure. D'un souffle, il l'éteignit presque avant de reculer pour se mettre en garde.  
« Mais qui es-tu, bon sang ? Fit l'autre.  
- Je suis Castiel, le sixième archange.  
Une aura de fureur explosa autour de Jophiel à cette annonce, et sa voix rugit de colère.  
- C'est une infamie !  
- C'est le choix de notre Seigneur.  
- C'aurait dû être moi ! Six mille ans que j'attend ma place parmi les premiers des anges ! Six mille ans que je sers, que j'assiste, que je joue les sous-fifres pour la plus haute des récompenses ! Uriel avait raison, il n'y en a que pour les amoureux de l'humanité.  
Les yeux de Castiel scintillèrent.  
- Donc je ne me suis pas trompé à ton sujet, tu es bien un traître.  
- Et après cette découverte, je ne le regrette pas.  
Goguenard, Jophiel étendit les bras.  
- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Me faire chuter ? Je rejoindrais les limbes et reviendrais avec de nouveaux frères aux yeux jaunes.  
- Non, j'ai bien pire pour toi. »  
Et il s'élança pour faire sonner le métal de leurs épées. La lame tranchante et glacée de son arme empêcha à nouveau le feu de le brûler tandis qu'il faisait zigzaguer son adversaire à travers les tombes. Mais pas moyen de le désarmer: sa poigne était sûre et sa volonté indéfectible. D'un énorme bourrade, Castiel l'envoya alors valser plusieurs mètres en arrière.  
« Joliment tenté, mais tu ne me sépareras jamais de cette flamme. Elle se trouve dans ma main depuis le début des temps, un âge où tu n'étais même pas encore vivant. C'est la première épée céleste de toute la Création, petit angelot.  
Trempé, enragé, fatigué, Castiel commençait à être lassé par le baratin de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un sous-être. L'eau coulait partout autour de lui et sur lui, il était plein de boue, et une envie de bon feu de cheminée, d'un livre et d'une main dans la sienne se fit soudainement sentir en lui.  
Alors il disparut.  
Effaré, Jophiel regarda autour de lui sans plus distinguer de forme humaine ou de fragrance angélique. Un instant passa, puis il se mit à rire, plein d'orgueil.  
- Merci, Castiel. Merci de m'offrir l'épée de Lucifer sur un plateau, toi qui as oublié de t'enfuir avec ton appât.  
Et d'un geste large, toujours riant, il appela à lui la pointe couleur argent qui seule pouvait tuer les anges. Et il riait encore lorsqu'une lame acérée vint lui déchirer les entrailles pour remonter jusqu'à sa grâce, logée dans sa poitrine, et la capturer.  
Derrière lui, Castiel serrat davantage sa garde et retira son arme du corps désormais dépourvu d'ailes. Il recula pour le laisser s'écrouler, et regarda son katana briller alors que la grâce repartait au ciel.  
- Mais de rien.  
Puis il se rapprocha de Jophiel et s'accroupit. Le regard empli de terreur qu'il vit le bouleversa alors.  
- Je vais... mourir ?  
Castiel secoua la tête, attristé.  
- Toi qui rêvais d'être parmi les plus grands... Je suis désolé, mais Lucifer ne détruira par cette Terre, pas tant que je serais là, et certainement pas avec des anges comme toi.  
- Il te tuera... aussi.  
- Mais tu n'es pas mort, Jophiel. Tu n'es plus qu'un humain. Toi qui les méprisais tant, tu viens de retomber parmi eux.  
Un geste, un doigt posé au-dessus des lèvres de son ancien frère, et il se releva en laissant échapper un soupir.  
- Peut-être qu'ainsi tu comprendras un jour ton erreur de jugement. Enfin, si tu arrives à t'en rappeler. »  
Et l'archange quitta les lieux, laissant derrière lui un nouveau-né sans plus de souvenirs que celui de la pluie qui tombait au-dessus du Perthshire

o0o0o0o0o0o

Putains de souvenirs !  
Saloperie de mémoire de merde !  
Dean aurait tout donné pour ne plus se rappeler. Il commencerait par effacer tout ce stupre et ces fornications, puis il effacerait la douleur de ces dernières années, à commencer par celle de l'Enfer.  
Il effacerait sa mort, celle de son frère, celle de son père et de sa mère. Il gommerait les blessures, les tortures, les souffrances de la solitude. Il raturerait tout ce qui avait fait son existence. Les moments de bonheur ? Il était trop jeune alors pour pouvoir désormais s'en rappeler.  
C'est vrai ça, quand avait-il vraiment ressenti de la joie ? De la vraie joie ?  
Les coups d'un soir ne comptaient pas. Dean était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour le savoir. La réssurection de son frère l'avait été, un court instant, juste avant que son contrat avec l'Enfer ne rattrape le cours de ses pensées.  
Quand avait-il vraiment été heureux ?  
Quand il avait été ressuscité lui aussi. Mais la peur de l'avoir été par un démon avait dévoré toute cette liesse.  
Quand il avait rencontré un ange ? Pas vraiment, non. A vrai dire, Castiel lui fichait alors plus la trouille qu'autre chose. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sauve la vie, deux fois, face à Alastair.  
Finalement, il n'y avait vraiment rien. Rien, à part la première fois où il avait entendu Castiel rire. La première fois où son ami était devenu vraiment humain. Et puis la première fois où il l'avait vu désemparé face à tous ces vêtements... Et puis... Et puis...  
Dean finit par relever la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Alors ? Allait-il en finir ? Allait-il mettre un ultime point final à toute cette « merveilleuse » aventure qu'était sa vie ? Il lui manquait tant de choses pour se sentir complet et partir sereinement. Il n'avait jamais fait de rollers, il n'avait jamais mangé français ni regardé toute la quadrilogie des Destination Finale. Il n'avait jamais aimé, ou pu aimer.  
Et puis il y avait Lucifer. Si le jeune homme doutait du fait d'être la solution finale face à cette tête de con, il avait quand même fait naître tout ce merdier. C'était sa faute à lui, et la culpabilité était malheureusement l'un des trucs qui marchaient le mieux pour lui faire redresser la tête. Même l'idée de vivre toute son existence avec le pire des films porno dans sa tête lui paraissait moins terrible maintenant.  
Sa tête se redressa soudain. Mais ce n'était pas cette dernière pensée qui lui faisait relever le chef. Non.  
Il y avait du bruit. Quelque chose marchait derrière lui.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis horrible... Mais c'est pour vous garder un peu attentifs, héhé...

Oui, je brûlerai en Enfer. Enfin tout dépend si Dieu est un slasheur... lol


	11. Part I Un peu d'aide

Bonjour, bonjour !!

Une petite suite, histoire de se changer les idées face à l'automne qui approche.

Etant donné que la saison 5 de Spn vient de commencer et que nous sommes certainement nombreuses et nombreux à essayer de la regarder comme on peut, je préviens qu'elle laissera de petites traces dans cette fic, des points de détail. Je ne les signalerai pas à l'avance, histoire de laisser la surprise à tous ceux qui ne regarderont pas cette saison avant qu'elle arrive en France. Je vous demanderai de faire de même, par respect pour eux.

Allez, zou ! Enjoy it !

* * *

_Non ce n'était pas dans sa tête... Il y avait bien un bruit._  
Son frère ? Son ange ? Ses ennemis ? Ouaip, pt'être bien ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait encore à faire ?  
Alors il resta là, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, sans bouger, regardant droit devant lui. Il regardait encore lorsqu'une silhouette passa sur le côté et vint contempler la ville illuminée au loin, en bas, frissonnante dans le vent nocturne.  
Tiens, un trench-coat, encore... Sauf que c'était pas Castiel dedans. On aurait juste dit qu'il l'avait passé à un ami beaucoup plus grand que lui tant les pardessus se ressemblaient.  
« T'es pas un garçon simple, franchement.  
- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous foutre ?  
- A moi, rien.  
Les discussions surréalistes, Dean y était habitué depuis sa résurrection. Il n'y avait que les anges et les fous pour aborder les gens comme ça et taper là où ça faisait mal. Alors il accepta de prêter un peu plus attention à l'intrus.  
Les mains enchevêtrées dans le dos, le type regardait toujours devant lui. Difficile de voir quoi que ce soit de lui, excepté qu'il était plus grand et plus élancé que lui.  
- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda le jeune homme sans vraiment lever les yeux.  
- Michael.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous devriez pas être en train de massacrer les vilains méchants démons qui veulent écrabouiller la Terre ?  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, c'est mon soir de repos hebdomadaire, répondit l'archange d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.  
Dean ne répondit rien. Voyant cela, le premier des archanges recula et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et courts pour les ébourriffer encore un peu plus.  
- Cas' est en train de combattre, cette nuit.  
Dean respira un peu plus fort, mais rien de plus.  
- Il fait mon boulot, et je fais le sien.  
- Lequel ?  
- Je veille sur toi.  
Cette fois, le jeune homme réagit et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.  
- Alors, c'est comment d'être nounou ? Fit-il, sarcastique.  
- Tu te trompes, répondit Michael avec la même douceur dans la voix que son compagnon angélique. Il ne s'agit pas d'une tâche qu'on remplirait à tour de rôle. C'est moi qui lui aie proposé. Malgré son jeune âge, Castiel est mon ami, et il avait besoin de ça pour partir l'esprit tranquille. Il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, tu sais.  
Il resta silencieux.  
- Et à juste titre je crois. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça.  
- Très bien ! Fit l'archange en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions alors ? De la migration des oies sauvages ? Des élections en Ouganda ? Pour autant qu'on puisse appeler ça des élections... Ah, les résultats de la saison des Redskins peut-être.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
- 17 à 10 pour les Giants. Joli match malgré tout, mais franchement, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils virent leur deuxième quaterback. Ce gars est une vraie fillette parfois.  
- Cette fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'halluciner.  
Dean regarda de près cet extra-terrestre ailé qui s'intéressait tellement au football américain. Il fut surpris par la douceur de ses traits et de ses yeux. De loin, pour n'importe qui, il aurait paru fragile, comme Gabrielle et Cas'. Tous les archanges avaient-ils donc des regards d'enfants ?  
- Si Cas' est parti... Si vous êtes là, à sa place à lui, quelle est votre place à vous ?  
- Tu te fais pas mal de souci, on dirait.  
- Je...  
_J'ai peur._  
- Vous, vous êtes Michael, merde ! Et lui, il a si peu d'expérience en archange.  
- Castiel est plus fort que tu ne le crois, plus fort que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Et toute cette force lui vient pas mal de toi. Ce sont ses sentiments qui le rendent si puissant.  
- Si Zachariah entendait ça...  
- Quel vieux con celui-là ! Il marche en technocrate. Je te jure que si les statistiques existaient au Paradis, il en ferait tout le temps.  
- Ca fait du bien à entendre.  
- Et à dire aussi.  
Le premier des archanges se leva d'un bond léger, et tendit une main vers le jeune homme en souriant.  
- J'ai envie de marcher un peu, pas toi ? »  
« _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font tous cet effet-là ? _» Maugréa Dean en pensées tandis qu'il s'aidait de sa poigne pour se relever.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Désormais le monde des anges se scinde en trois groupes. Il y a les renégats – qu'ils aillent pourrir en Enfer ! –, les anges persuadés de l'intercession imminente de Dieu, et nous.  
- Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire, alors ?  
- Quelle question ! Tout régler nous-même, tiens ! Jusqu'à l'intervention de ce pariat de Castiel, nous avions les choses bien en main. Et je ne pense pas que ce garçon, Dean, pourra trouver tout seul comment vaincre Lucifer. Il est bien trop bête et impulsif.  
- Vous le savez, vous ?  
- Dis donc, Zachariah, fit une autre voix venant du fond de la grande salle. Je ne voudrais pas briser tes calculs, mais tu as oublié un autre paquet de soldats célestes.  
- Ah oui ? Et lesquels s'il-te-plaît ?  
- Les archanges, foudre de guerre. Si les rebelles et les dévots ne nous tombent pas dessus, eux le feront sans aucun doute.  
- Ils ne peuvent rien.  
- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'ordres, eux ! Ils décident ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils le veulent ! Et s'ils jugent qu'il faut nous écarter, ils n'auront de comptes à rendre à personne pour ça.  
- Ecoute ce que tu dis, Mumiah. Tu parles comme si la peur te saisissait.  
L'ange ainsi interpellé s'avança à la lumière, près de ses compagnons, et les regarda un par un.  
- Je suivrai toujours Zachariah, mais je me méfie. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis moi-même sous les ordres de Gabrielle ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, mais je la connais, je connais sa possible fureur. Et j'ai quand même de quoi avoir peur.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ? On ne va quand même pas les attaquer ? Fit un jeune angelot.  
- Nous devons récupérer Dean Winchester, et trouver comment il deviendra le destructeur de Lucifer. Si nous réussissons, les archanges eux-mêmes viendront nous demander pardon.  
- Oui... Ou alors ils viendront nous massacrer, et leur petit nouveau ne sera certainement pas en dernière ligne après tout ce que tu lui as fait.  
- Voyons, Mumiah ! Les anges ne sont pas rancuniers.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'es bien, toi. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Michael marchait toujours un pas en arrière de lui, remarqua Dean du coin de l'oeil. Et il gardait toujours ses mains croisées dans son dos, les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité. Parfois sa tête tombait vers le sol, puis se redressait, et il semblait alors lancer son regard au-delà de tout ce que les humains pouvaient voir. C'était assez majestueux, et étrangement sécurisant.  
Et Dean nota alors qu'à son grand étonnement, il n'avait plus envie de dormir, ni de mourir d'ailleurs. Non, il avait juste envie de causer, d'un échange masculin, d'une discussion... d'homme à ange.  
Pouah ! Pire qu'un bigot !  
Et pourtant, quand il voyait ses yeux azur s'élancer vers l'infini, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr ou à le moquer. Non. Il y avait des fois où il valait mieux se taire face à la grandeur. Et Michael était un grand.  
Cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Mais s'il était si grand et si puissant, alors, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici avec lui ?

« Je peux te poser une question ? Fit Dean, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu.  
- Bien sûr, fit l'archange, qui lui avait demandé lui-même de le tutoyer.  
- Que fait Castiel ? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il fait ton boulot ?  
- C'est une façon de parler. Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.  
- Il traque les anges rebelles, les renégats comme Uriel. Nous nous occupons des démons, lui des faux jetons. C'est notre Père lui-même qui lui a confié cette tâche.  
- Tu veux dire que... ?  
- Oui, Dean. Castiel lui a parlé, comme je te parle maintenant.  
- Oh... merde !  
- Eh oui. Il t'en parlera lui-même, s'il le veut bien. Mais je doute du contraire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es sa pierre de touche, Dean. C'est aussi à travers ton regard sur le monde qu'il juge et choisit. Si nous sommes tout pour lui, au ciel, tu es tout pour lui sur cette terre.  
Il digéra lentement ces paroles, ému. Son regard se fit lointain.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?  
- Un peu. Une fois, une fois seulement j'ai vu ses yeux remplis de peur, face à Alastair. Je n'oublierai jamais... Et lorsqu'il est remonté au ciel... Bien sûr j'appréciais James. Mais c'était le sort de Cas' qui m'intéressait vraiment. Il est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu.  
- Avoue que tu l'aimes, fit le grand plaisantin à côté de lui.  
- Je n'ai pas...  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Mick'.  
- Même en sachant que ce n'est pas interdit ?  
- Tu m'énerves.  
On se serait cru dans la Quatrième Dimension. Il tutoyait les archanges, les appelait par leurs petits noms, et se permettait même de les engueuler. Incroyable...  
- C'est un homme.  
- C'est un archange.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux finasser sur les mots !  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ?  
- C'est mon ami.  
- Ca commence souvent comme ça, crois-moi.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu essayes de me caser ou quoi ?  
- Je voudrais juste te faciliter la tâche. Si Castiel se refuse à lire en toi, moi en revanche – pardonne-moi –, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je sais que tu es perdu. Mais je me dis que tu as peut-être la lumière juste à côté de toi et que tu ne la vois pas.  
- C'est mon ami, répéta le jeune homme d'une voix fervente.  
- Tu rêves de te blottir à nouveau dans ses bras pour quitter tes incessants cauchemars. Tu crains pour sa vie alors qu'il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Tu as toujours été désintéressé comme garçon, mais tes pensées ne vont plus uniquement à ton frère. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ça ? Une bonne vieille amitié virile à la con ? Pas que je crache sur le concept, mais bon...  
Agacé, Dean lui tira la langue en coin.  
- Ok, je te fiche la paix. Mais une chose, néanmoins.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu devrais tout lui raconter, lui dire ce qui te hante. Et...  
- Dean ? Michael ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Une voix, sortie de la nuit. Le coeur de Dean, mis à rude épreuve depuis une semaine, fit mine de prendre la poudre d'escampette et se fit brutalement rappeler à l'ordre par son propriétaire. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et virent une silhouette en bras de chemise qui les rejoignait, les mains dans les poches, l'air tranquille.  
- Je te retourne la question. En plus tu es trempé. Où est-ce que tu as été traîner ?  
- Oh, du côté du pays des puddings.  
- Beurk ! Quelle... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec du sang sur ta chemise ?  
Dean se mordit la langue et jeta un coup d'oeil au deuxième archange. Mais celui-ci, après un bref regard de connivence avec son collègue, avait disparu.  
- Et sans dire au revoir en plus. Bonjour l'amabilité.  
- Mais si, regarde. Il ne l'a pas perdue par hasard. »  
Et d'une main leste, Castiel saisit la plume blanche qui menaçait de s'envoler de dessus l'épaule de son ami, avant de la lui tendre en souriant.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Durant tout le trajet du retour, ils étaient restés silencieux. Le chasseur n'avait pas très envie de savoir comment son camarade s'était retrouvé dans cet état, et Castiel n'avait guère plus envie de le lui expliquer en détails.  
Pourtant, arrivé à quelques pas de la maison de Bobby, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grogner.  
« J'espère que Sam est allé se coucher.  
- Pouquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?  
- Ouaip.  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
- C'est pas import... En fait c'est... Pfff, j'en ai marre.  
- De quoi ? Fit le pauvre archange, déboussolé.  
Dean le regarda alors comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, essayant de toutes ses forces de percer la coque céleste pour voir si l'âme cachée derrière le jugerait.  
Michael n'avait peut-être pas raison sur toute la ligne, mais on ne pouvait lui enlever sa sagesse. Peut-être qu'auprès de celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer, il pourrait à nouveau retrouver la paix intérieure.  
- Viens, décida-t-il brusquement en lui saisissant le bras. Faut qu'on se trouve un coin peinard. »

Et ils s'étaient réinstallés dans la chambre cachée sous les toits. C'était rustique, mais Dean s'y sentait bien. Il était mieux ici que dans le canapé près duquel tout le monde passait sans cesse pour aller dans le frigo ou à la bibliothèque.  
Cette fois, les places étaient inversées. C'était lui qui se tenait debout contre la soupente, tandis que Castiel était assis en tailleur sur le lit et terminait de boutonner sa chemise toute propre de ses doigts agiles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ses de son ami pour lui demander:  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dean ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de me voir seul à seul ?  
Au fond de lui, une ridicule lueur d'espoir était apparue. Le chasseur voulait-il lui confier un secret ? Peut-être lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il l'aimait ? Ridicule, vraiment ! Et il chassa cette pensée d'un souffle.  
- Je...  
Maintenant qu'il était en face de l'ange, mis au pied du mur, les mots ne coulaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Parler était la dernière chose que Dean savait faire, il bloquait comme un adolescent.  
Il avait besoin d'aide, même pour ça.  
Heureusement, Cas', lui, était un surdoué des affaires de sentiments. Il se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme, l'air sérieux, inquiet même.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Cas', je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir encore sauvé l'autre jour, dans la cave, mais...  
Alors c'était ça... Mon Dieu, il l'avait sûrement entendu alors. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il ce visage défait ? Il l'avait entendu dire « je t'aime », et il ne voudrait plus jamais l'avoir près de lui.  
- Mais c'est pas parti. Je veux dire... Je me souviens de tout. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux... Je revis ce cauchemar toutes les nuits.  
- C'est à ce point ?  
Dean sentit sa gorge qui se serrait. Son corps était totalement hors de contrôle, et des larmes d'épuisement lui échappèrent.  
- Cas'... si Michael ne m'avait pas rejoins cette nuit... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne serais pas en train de te parler. Je ne serais sûrement pas encore vivant.  
- Ca fait combien de temps, mon ami ?  
- Une semaine. Une putain de semaine !  
Et il s'écroula, aussi improbable que fut cette vision. Il glissa par terre et se recroquevilla comme un enfant, les yeux pleins de larmes traîtresses à leur maître. Bizarrement, Castiel n'en fut pas troublé. Ca, au moins, il savait le gérer. C'était horrible à dire, mais la souffrance humaine était un peu le fond de commerce des anges. Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, presque comme l'autre fois, dans le bunker.  
- Pleure, Dean. Vas-y, lâche tout. Ne fais pas semblant avec moi.  
Et le garçon pleura. Il s'accrocha à lui en cachant son visage dans le creux du bras de l'ange. Castiel caressa ses cheveux humides de rosée et posa ses lèvres dessus, sans réfléchir.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Est-ce que je suis parti trop vite ? J'aurais dû être à tes côtés, sentir que ça n'allait pas. Quel piètre archange je fais.  
- Ne dis pas ça, répondit le jeune homme qui s'était calmé. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Mais s'il-te-plaît, débarrasse-moi de tout ça.  
- Tu veux... Que je manipule ta mémoire ? Dean...  
- Je me sens sale, cruel, tordu. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Mieux vaut ne pas vivre du tout.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
La voix de son camarade était montée en puissance sous le coup de l'émotion. Dean se redressa d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre.  
- Excuse-moi, fit Cas'. Je vais t'aider bien sûr...  
- Merci.»  
Le jeune homme s'était appuyé contre une des poutres et respirait plus calmement. Fatigué, vidé de son énergie, il ferma les yeux et attendit le toucher salvateur de l'ange. Castiel sourit en le voyant faire, touché par tant de confiance, et tendit la main vers son visage, vers sa tempe. Il clôt à son tour les paupières et respira profondément pour nettoyer tout ce merdier...  
Sauf qu'il ne toucha rien.  
Et lorsque, surpris, il regarda à nouveau, Dean avait disparu de la chambre.  
Point de débandade, non. Ce qui volait encore dans l'air était parfaitement reconnaissable. Cas' se sentit bouillir et serra les dents. Mais sa grâce, souvent énervée depuis quelque temps, bondit et rugit, faisant claquer ses ailes et s'enflammer ses yeux.  
« Rhaaa !! Vous me le payerez ! »

* * *

Bon, je retourne sur mon bûcher, moi. héhé

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je donne une orientation assez particulière à cette fic, et vos avis comptent aussi.

Bisous


	12. Part I Anges ou démons ?

Enfin une réédition de ce chapitre, parce que le module de mise en page avait bugué il y a une semaine.

La suite, au propre cette fois... ;-) Enfin presque

* * *

« _You see it's not the wings that make the angel_ »

Aaron

« Sam ! Ton frère a disparu !  
Une tempête vivante débarqua dans sa chambre, et Samuel sursauta, arraché au sommeil par son rugissement. Les paupières lourdes, il se redressa et reconnut l'archange qui se tenait devant son lit.  
- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Nous étions dans le grenier. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, et il n'était plus là.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
Puis l'information fit son chemin dans son cerveau encore endormi.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le grenier ? C'est sa chambre, non ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous faisions ? Oh, non, non, non ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant l'expression du cadet. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'imaginer des choses pareilles ?  
- Euh, rien. Laisse tomber. Réflexe humain. »  
Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, et se leva pour enfiler un jean.  
« Qui a fait ça ? Les démons ?  
- Non, je sais qui.  
- Des renégats ?  
Castiel secoua négativement la tête.  
- Pire. Des anges. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Est-ce qu'il faut encore mettre des protections, monsieur ?  
- Lilas, occupe-toi de finir la mixture que je t'ai apprise. Le temps presse.  
- Mais il n'y a encore personne, monsieur. Où est cette légion dont vous parliez ?  
- Elle viendra bien assez tôt. Comprends-moi Lilas: je veux faire de ce complexe l'hôpital le plus sûr qu'on puisse trouver sur Terre. On risque d'en avoir besoin.  
La jeune femme ainsi interpellée le regarda avec crainte. A cette vue, il se radoucit.  
- Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Pas tant que je serais dans les parages.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Et pour l'amour du ciel, Lilas, arrête de m'appeler « monsieur ». Appelle-moi Raphaël, s'il-te-plaît. »  
Un joli sourire fut sa seule réponse, et elle retourna aux cuisines, le laissant seul dans le couloir immaculé et désert. L'archange s'adossa à un mur et soupira, usé. Puis il redressa la tête et leva les yeux, cherchant à localiser l'appel qui résonnait à ses oreilles et qui se faisant de plus en plus pressant.  
« Oui, ça va, j'arrive. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Gabrielle descendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'une des collines du Dakota. Elle tâcha de stabiliser son atterrissage, se rata et se matérialisa en déséquilibre. Un bras solide la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
« Merci mon vieux.  
- Où est-ce que tu étais fourrée ? Fit Michael. Tu as le front qui saigne.  
- Ah oui. Je n'avais pas senti.  
La jeune femme s'assit sur une pierre et profita d'un instant de répit pour se guérir.  
- J'étais en train d'empêcher une lapidation quand on a appelé. Des abrutis du Moyen-Orient voulaient tuer l'un de nos prophètes.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Si je le dis, ça va encore passer pour du racisme. »  
Un bruissement d'ailes pas loin, et un autre homme rejoignit la petite troupe. En costume cravate, les cheveux ébourriffés, il paraissait assez mécontent, nota Sam du coin de l'oeil.  
« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir appelé, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment en pleine oisiveté. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Gabrielle ?  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je viens d'arriver moi aussi.  
- Tu as une sale tête.  
- Tu aurais la même si tu venais de passer une semaine dans un pays où on muselle les femmes... Ou plutôt les hommes, dans ton cas.  
- Je t'avais dit que culturellement parlant, tu te compliquais la vie avec un corps féminin.  
- Je t'emmerde. »  
Le premier des anges était vraiment de sale humeur. Castiel intervint alors.  
« C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. On a un problème, un sérieux problème.  
- De quel ordre ?  
- Angélique.  
- Si ce sont les renégats...  
- Non. Ce sont les nôtres. Dean, Dean Winchester, l'humain que je protégeais avant d'être archange, a disparu il y a quelques heures.  
Sam fut surpris de leur réaction, surtout de celle de Michael qui, à sa connaissance, n'avait jamais rencontré son frère.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je crois... Je pense que c'est Zachariah.  
- Bon d'accord il t'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais de là à automatiquement l'accuser... Objecta Michael.  
- Non, non. C'est plutôt une fragrance, une trace qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui. Et il n'était pas seul.  
- Ca c'est sûr, pour passer outre ta protection...  
Gabrielle se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.  
- Je savais que j'aurais dû le surveiller davantage, celui-là. Il est de pire en pire.  
- A quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent ? Demanda le dernier arrivé.  
- Vengeance ?  
- Zachariah a certainement pas mal de défauts, mais ce n'est pas un égoïste. Tout ce qu'il fait, il pense le faire pour le bien du monde.  
- Super. Je sors de chez les extrémistes humains pour aller chez les extrémistes célestes. Merde ! Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond en ce moment.  
- Gabrielle, ton langage.  
- Toi, le Doc', tu me lâche. J'ai vraiment besoin de recharger mes batteries.  
- Il suffisait de le dire au lieu de passer tes nerfs. »  
Et le guérisseur de Dieu posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa consoeur. La jeune femme inspira, respira et eut un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'énergie se répandre en elle.  
« C'est anormal que Zachariah se permette d'agir ainsi sans ordres. Et ça fait déjà un petit moment que ça dure, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi, nota le premier des archanges.  
- Michael... Pardon de vous couper, tous, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
L'interpellé regarda Sam avec un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on récupèrera ton frère.  
Et ils disparurent tous trois. Castiel se tourna à son tour vers le cadet et vit qu'une larme coulait au coin de sa paupière. Emu, il se rapprocha.  
- Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu le retrouveras.  
- Tu le jures ?  
- Sur mes ailes, répondit l'ange, surpris de sa propre véhémence.  
- Je te fais confiance.  
- Merci.  
- Je te fais confiance. » Répéta Samuel, le regard lourd de quelque chose qui échappait à l'ange, qu'il ne parvenait à comprendre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Dean ? »  
« Deeaan. »  
Il avait l'impression qu'ils revenaient, ses cauchemars. Sauf que cette fois, la voix était différente. Elle était plus douce, plus retors, plus connue aussi.  
Il savait qui avait cette voix.  
Dean ouvrit les yeux sur un lieu qui ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était cette pièce maudite, la salle où on l'avait enfermé avant que l'apocalyspse ne commence. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus ni table, ni meubles, ni tableaux. A la place, il n'y avait que des hommes et des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et un qu'en revanche il connaissait parfaitement.  
« Oh merde ! Fit-il en se redressant, une main sur le crâne. Zachariah, vous n'en avez pas marre de vous occuper tout le temps de ma petite personne ? Oubliez-moi un peu pour changer.  
- Hors de question, mon ami. Tu es bien trop précieux.  
- Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.  
Il se redressa comme il put contre le pilier qui le soutenait, pas vraiment rassuré. Il avait toujours trouvé que Zachariah avait une sale tête, mais à présent, il faisait vraiment peur. Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux, que Dean connaissait plutôt bien: celle des fous et des ultras.  
- Qu'est-ce vous voulez, Zachariah ?  
- Te mettre à l'abri, je te l'ai dit lors de ton premier séjour dans ces lieux. Il ne s'agirait pas que tu te fasses tuer sur le champ de bataille avant de jouer ton rôle d'Elu.  
- Il a bon dos, mon rôle, grogna le jeune homme. Je sais pas même en quoi ça consiste. Et puis merde ! On ne devrait même pas avoir cette conversation. Vous m'avez enlevé, Zachariah ! Et sous le nez d'un archange en plus. A mon avis, vous pouvez compter vos abattis.  
- Parce que tu crois que Castiel viendra te secourir ? Quelle belle preuve de foi ! Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour croire autant en lui, petit débutant qu'il est.  
- Vous m'emmerdez, tous.  
Et le regard du chasseur devint noir à faire peur.  
- Oh, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?  
- Allez vous faire foutre !  
Zachariah se retourna vers ses compagnons et frappa dans ses mains.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons un petit peu de travail. Dean, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
- Quoi ? Que vous êtes un con ? Déjà au courant, merci.  
- Les insultes ne t'aideront pas. Non, je dois t'avouer une certaine ignorance de notre part. Tu es élu, certes, mais nous ne savons pourquoi ni comment ton combat s'accomplira. Et il nous faut le découvrir pour mener cette guerre dans le sens qui convient.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, mon garçon, il n'y a certainement qu'en toi qu'on peut découvrir ça. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Bobby se leva, ce matin-là, il découvrit un Winchester effondré, immobile sur sa chaise de cuisine. Le gamin avait les traits tirés et des cernes aussi bleues que son tee-shirt. Un bol de café devant lui, il contemplait le mur avec une fixité de regard effrayante.  
« Ca va pas, môme ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Dean a disparu, cette nuit. Cas' dit que ce sont des anges qui l'ont embarqué.  
- Ah, merde !  
- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
- Non, mais je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'étonne en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour régler ça ?  
- Ils sont partis à quatre pour le retrouver. C'était bizarre, cette réunion d'archanges. Tu les aurais entendu... Il se confondent tout à fait avec des humains, tous autant qu'ils sont.  
- Tiens, mange un peu sinon tu vas nous faire une syncope.  
Et il tendit une assiette fumante au jeune homme. Sam mordit dans un morceau de pancake, mâcha difficilement et déglutit comme il put.  
- Castiel a intérêt à me le ramener vivant et en état de marche, sinon...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui depuis quelques temps ?  
- Je sais pas. C'est depuis l'histoire de possession. Je l'ai trouvé changé, bizarre.  
- Traduction.  
- Je crois qu'il aime Dean. C'est juste une impression, mais ça m'inquiète.  
- Pourquoi ? Ca le regarde, du moment qu'il ne le fait pas souffrir.  
- Et s'il lui fait courir des risques juste pour être avec lui ? C'est pas grave non plus ?  
- Sam, mon garçon, tu devrais t'occuper de ce qui te regarde. S'il y a une chose dans ta vie dont ton frère ne s'est pas mêlé, ce sont bien tes amours. Alors fais de même. Protège-le si tu veux, mais ne l'étouffe pas.  
- Et ça te gênes vraiment pas ? En plus Castiel est un mec.  
- Castiel est un archange, mon grand. Et avec tout ce que j'ai appris depuis plus d'un an, j'ai l'impression que le Ciel n'est pas du tout fichu comme nous le croyions.  
Sam se tut et le regarda avec surprise, puis se prit à sourire.  
- Toi alors... Dis-moi, vieux briscard, y'a encore des trucs qui t'étonnent ici-bas ?  
- Ouaip, le jeu de merde des Bulls !!! répondit-il en serrant l'épaule du chasseur avec affection.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Vous voulez me posséder ? Mais vous êtes malades ma parole !  
- Ainsi tu sauras enfin à quoi tu es destiné.  
- Mais je m'en fous !  
- Allons, Dean, ne dis pas ça. Je sais être très convaincant lorsque je le veux.  
- Je voudrais bien voir ça. Vous avez besoin de mon accord pour entrer en moi, y'a rien à faire contre ça, répliqua-t-il, goguenard.  
- Alors accepte.  
- Dans vos rêves.  
- Très bien. Et avec une petite motivation supplémentaire ?  
Et Dean sentit soudain une douleur intense ronger son bras. On venait de casser son humérus en deux. Il grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière.  
- Rhaaa ! Merde ! Comment pouvez- vous être de la même race que Castiel, espèce d'enfoiré ?  
- Nous, nous sommes de véritables soldats. Alors, acceptes-tu ?  
- Non.  
- Alors que dirais-tu d'un petit cancer des os ? Stade terminal bien sûr.  
Un hurlement déchira la gorge du chasseur. Cette fois c'était tout son corps qui lui faisait mal. Les tumeurs osseuses étaient les pires de toutes; la douleur était abominable, pire que la mort, pire que l'Enfer. Elle lui arracha des larmes abondantes.  
- Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en passer par là ? Fit une voix féminine. Il souffre le martyr, c'est inhumain.  
- On ne gagne pas une guerre en sauvant tout le monde, répondit un autre. Si tu as des doutes, tu peux toujours t'en aller d'ici. »  
Et dans le lointain de la pièce, Dean vit une illumination qui signifiait le départ d'un ange. Hurlant, priant, il tendit la main vers cette lumière dans l'espoir insensée qu'elle prendrait pitié de lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Et il replongea dans sa souffrance.

_Castiel.  
Cas'. Mon seul, mon unique espoir. Mon amour.  
Je suis désolé._  
« Alors, m'acceptes-tu ?  
Dean était étendu par terre, tremblant, la bouche en sang. Il sentait ses os brisés, ses organes en feu, son poumon manquant. A peine conscient, serrant et desserrant les doigts dans des mouvements convulsifs, il cracha un peu d'hémoglobine pour chuchoter:  
- Non.  
Un murmure collectif devant lui traduisit la colossale incrédulité qui s'emparait des anges.  
- Bon, très bien. Si je m'en prenais à ceux que tu aimes alors ?  
Le coeur malade du jeune homme eut un hoquet.  
- Vous... ne ferez pas ça. Cas' les protègera.  
- Pourtant il ne pourra pas être partout, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, tu as raison. Mais je peux me trouver à l'endroit le plus sensible, tout simplement. »  
Zachariah releva les yeux et les fronça aussitôt pour les protéger un tant soit peu de clarté aveuglante. Dean sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence de son ange alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.  
Castiel était la fureur incarnée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux étoiles brûlantes, et des fils de lumière virevoltaient autour de son corps enflammé.  
« Eh bien, quand on parle du loup.  
- On en voit les dents ! Gronda l'archange. Zachariah, comment as-tu osé ?  
- Je fais avancer les choses, un point c'est tout. Je mets l'Elu à l'abri au lieu de le faire courir sur les champs de bataille comme toi.  
- Ce n'était pas à toi de décider !  
La voix venant de sa droite le fit se tourner pour tomber sur Gabrielle.  
- Et qui se serait lancé ? Vous êtes si occupés ! Railla-t-il.  
- Cette guerre ne prendra pas la direction que tu veux lui donner ! Rugit Michael en sortant de l'ombre, de l'autre côté.  
Raphaël, quant à lui, était déjà aux côtés de l'humain et soignait ses blessures avec douceur.  
- Tu es vraiment un monstre pour infliger ça à un innocent, fit-il en soutenant le jeune homme tandis qu'il se relevait.  
- Tu n'as rien d'un ange, ajouta Gabrielle.  
- Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?  
- Nous, personnes. Mais les Trônes, eux, seront prêts à donner à ton acte tout le poids qu'il convient.  
Et le messager de Dieu se tourna vers les autres anges qui se tenaient en retrait, suivant la dispute sans intervenir, sombres pour la plupart.  
- Comment avez-vous osé...? Comment avez-vous pu croire que notre Père s'était lavé les mains de tout ce foutoir ? A qui va donc votre foi ? A lui ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Zachariah. Alors dans ce cas, en quoi êtes-vous différents des traîtres de Lucifer ?  
- Il fallait nous parler, alors ! Fit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il fallait nous dire quels étaient vos projets, ce qu'il en était avec notre Père. Au lieu de cela, nous sommes maintenus dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Nous sommes des soldats, pas des poupées de cire !  
Et Mumiah sortit de l'ombre. Le premier des anges eut un coup au coeur en voyant l'un de ses fidèles. Ses paroles lui brûlaient les oreilles.  
- Vous n'avez rien compris, fit Michael, prenant le relais de sa compagne. C'est à vous de chercher, de poser des questions. La foi n'obéit pas à des règles mathématiques. Elle ne se prouve pas, elle s'éprouve. C'est ce que, de tous temps, des anges comme Castiel ont compris, pour mieux grandir.  
La grâce de Mumiah gronda, et il avança vers les archanges, le regard ombrageux. Gabrielle le stoppa aussitôt, sa main enserrant une gorge invisible.  
- Donne-moi une raison, une seule, de t'expédier aux Trônes avant ton mentor, et je te jure que je le ferais.  
Ses deux confrères se rapprochèrent d'elle pour faire face aux anges rageurs. Derrière eux, Castiel avait pris le relais de Raphaël pour soutenir son ami.  
- Mes frères...  
Michael se tourna un instant vers lui, le regard confiant.  
- Vas-y, Castiel. Ca ne va pas être gai.  
- Vous n'allez pas...?  
Pour toute réponse, le chef des milices célestes lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux. Puis il se retourna et prit les mains de ses compagnons dans les siennes.  
- Mumiah... murmura Gabrielle d'une voix douloureuse.  
- Ca ira, ma soeur. J'ai perdu Jophiel, je sais que ça fait mal. Mais ça ira.  
- Puisse-tu dire vrai. » Adjura la jeune femme avant que leurs grâces ne s'enflamment pour tous les renvoyer au Ciel.

* * *

Alors, content, pas content ? Envie de me faire la peau ? Je sais, je suis un horrible monstre sanguinaire, mais j'aime bien torturer nos doudous.

Concernant Raphaël, le nouveau venu, perso je l'ai imaginé avec l'apparence de David Tennant (merci mon dieu de créer des mecs aussi mignons que Tennant dans son genre...XD)

Merci pour vos lectures. Merci Amelia, pour tes coms qui me font un plaisir dingue ! See you soon !


	13. Part I Chacun sa foi et son amour

Un chapitre qui marque la fin de la période pré-slash de cette fic... Perso c'est celui que je préfère (oui je sais, ça ne le fait pas de dire ça quand on est l'auteur, mais c'est vrai. J'imagine nos deux doudous dans ce genres de scène... Snif...)

Merci Amelia pour ton enthousiasme. En plus ça doit pas être facile pour toi de suivre étant donné que tu n"as pas de compte ffnet.

Meria-Selene, ne t'en fais pas pour l'absence de commentaires. Merci de tout coeur pour celui que tu m'as fait en dernier.

Lily, c'est pas sympa de vouloir me tuer, vilaine pas belle ! Tu ferais comment pour avoir la suite ? ;-)

* * *

« _L'amour sans éternité s'appelle angoisse: l'éternité sans amour s'appelle enfer. _»

**Gustave Thibon**

« Cas', arrête-toi, je t'en prie !  
A travers le sifflement de son vol, Castiel entendit la voix de son compagnon qui n'en pouvait plus. Inquiet, il obéit et se posa dans la première zone isolée qui se présenta, au bord d'un lac. Dean se laissa alors tomber contre un arbre et respira profondément. Son ami vint près de lui et posa une main sur son front.  
« Tu as froid.  
- C'est le stress, ça va passer.  
Pour lui en donner la preuve, il rouvrit les yeux, et fut soudain ébloui par la splendeur des ailes déployées de l'archange.  
- Elle sont belles, fit-il en laissant son regard courir sur elles. Blanches, brillantes.  
- Je sais, ce n'est pas très discret.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'en verrai autant. La vie est pleine de surprise, continua-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.  
Castiel s'apprêtait à les faire disparaître lorsqu'une main tendue vers lui l'en dissuada.  
- Non, s'il-te-plaît. Garde-les un peu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elles me donnent de l'espoir.  
Et ce fut à ces mots, les premiers du genre chez le jeune homme, que Castiel réalisa le miracle qui venait de s'accomplir. Dean avait la foi, une foi différente de celle habituellement dévolue à l'ange. Il croyait, il se reposait sur quelque chose d'autre que sa propre force.  
- Dean... Fut le seul mot qui voulut bien sortir de ses lèvres tant il était ému.  
- Je sais, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi.  
Castiel s'assit à côté de lui, sous le choc.  
- Il fait encore nuit ici, donc ça fait quoi... Vingt-quatre heures que j'ai disparu ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer, avec Zachariah et tous ses fous, continua le chasseur. Et tout ça pour rien en plus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- A un moment, je me suis raccroché à l'idée qu'il pourrait trouver pourquoi j'étais l'Elu. Je me suis dit « ce sera au moins ça de pris ». Mais j'ai l'impression que cet imbécile n'en savait pas plus que moi.  
- Je suis désolé, Dean.  
- T'as pas à l'être. T'as rien à voir avec eux.  
L'archange fit la moue et regarda les mains de son ami, si près de lui. Ce fut alors qu'il vit qu'elles ne cessaient de trembler.  
- Saletés de nerfs, souffla le jeune homme. J'arrive pas à les contrôler.  
C'était si difficile pour lui. Trop d'émotions, trop de changements d'un coup. Les idées et les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
- Je vais devenir bon à enfermer.  
- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais faire, mais tant pis.  
Et Cas' prit l'initiative. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade et l'attira plus vers lui. Dean bascula et soupira en sentant les deux ailes immenses qui venaient l'entourer pour le couper du reste du monde.  
- Non, c'est... Tu as tort, Cas'. J'aime ça.  
Il avait à nouveau chaud, il était bien. Son coeur se calma, ses pensées s'éclaircirent, et il se sentit plus léger, plus à même de décider...  
- Cas' ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que je peux venir contre toi ?  
- Si tu veux, fit l'ange sans penser à mal.  
- Et ne vas pas penser que ça fait fillette.  
- Dean, je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux dire par là. » Soupira le guerrier de Dieu.  
Mais il le laissa faire. Et à sa grande surprise, Dean vint carrément se placer entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse, la tête au creux de son cou. Il posa un bras sur la jambe repliée de l'archange, et caressa du bout des doigts les plumes étincelantes qui l'emprisonnaient dans leur cocon. Castiel frissonna en sentant cette main bien-aimée qui se baladait sur ses ailes.  
« Je te fais mal ?  
- Non, du tout. C'est juste surprenant, tu comprends ? Tu es le premier à faire ça.  
- Oh. Tu veux dire que personne ne les a jamais touchées ?  
- Personne ne les a jamais vu en vrai.  
- Wow !  
Dean se sentit tourneboulé par cette confession.  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? Murmura-t-il, attristé, tout en refermant les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas une gentille petite blonde, ou une rousse ? Pourquoi toi ?  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Son ami s'était endormi tout contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Dean Winchester dormait en paix, rassuré. Pour la première fois de son existence, Castiel, lui, allait passer une nuit humaine avec quelqu'un entre ses bras.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Oh bon sang ! Dean !  
Castiel sourit en voyant l'étreinte affectueuse des deux frères. Dean serrait son cadet contre lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.  
- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, fit-il dans un souffle.  
- C'est pas grave, mon vieux. L'important, c'est que tu sois entier. »  
Ils se détachèrent pour se regarder comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis trop longtemps. Puis Sam contourna son frère pour rejoindre l'ange qui se tenait en retrait.  
« T'as tenu ta promesse.  
- Tu en doutais ?  
- Non, excuse-moi Cas'. Je savais plus trop ce que je disais.  
Il balaya ses remords d'un geste.  
- Tu avais le droit d'avoir mal.  
Samuel le regardait avec une petite moue contrite qui, bizarrement, lui réchauffa le coeur. Puis l'humain tendit une main vers lui, qu'il s'empressa de saisir.  
- Merci, Castiel.  
Et se rapprocha du visage de l'ange pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
- Et bienvenue chez nous. »  
Il s'éloigna, et Cas' le suivit du regard, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris le message que le jeune homme venait de lui faire passer.  
« Bon, les filles, je vais me pieuter, fit Dean en s'étirant. J'ai pas mal de sommeil à rattraper.  
- Attends.  
Et Cas' le rejoignit tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la vieille baraque de Bobby. Il saisit son bras d'une main, et de l'autre lui touche rapidement le front.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te débarrasse de tes cauchemars, crème d'andouille. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais demandé ?  
- Tu m'inquiètes, angelot. Tu commences à parler comme moi.  
- Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Cela fait combien de temps que nous vivons ensemble, maintenant ? »  
Dean sourit un peu tristement car la phrase prenait un sens que Castiel n'avait pas voulu lui donner. Il rentra et gravit les marches deux à deux tandis que, du rez-de-chaussée, une voix bougonne leur criait de venir à table.

Quel humain n'avait jamais fait une petite crise existencielle ? Quel coeur ne s'était jamais écrié ''pourquoi, quand, comment '' ? Et surtout, qui ne s'était jamais demandé « et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » ?  
Assis sur son lit, les bras et les jambes croisés, Dean ressentait. Pour la première fois, il se mettait à l'écoute de tout son corps. Il percevait ce drôle de malaise dans sa poitrine, comme une petite tornade qui aspirerait puis reposerait chaque cellule, lui faisant perdre la boussole. Il entendait le petit bruit de tambour que faisait son coeur pour pomper le sang. Il découvrait ses mains, ces deux paumes ouvertes, traversées par tant de lignes, portant sur leur surface toute l'histoire de sa vie. Ses doigts longs et forts qui se pliaient et se dépliaient, merveilles de complexité biologique.  
Si fort... Et si faible à la fois, comme un homme qui viendrait de naître avec trente ans de décalage. Il avait basculé. Il y avait quelque chose... qui avait changé. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à s'écrire dans sa tête.  
Pourquoi était-il plus facile d'admettre l'existence de Lucifer plutôt que celle de Dieu, la réalité du Mal plutôt que celle du Bien ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Peut-être que Dean n'avait vu le monde qu'à travers le filtre des malheurs et des horreurs qu'il combattait. Peut-être qu'il existait d'autres filtres, plus doux, plus lumineux.  
« Dean ?  
C'était la voix de son frère dans l'escalier.  
- Tu peux monter.  
- Tiens, tu devrais manger, fit son cadet en lui tendant une assiette au milieu de laquelle trônait un hamburger bien chaud. Je pensais que tu dormais déjà.  
- J'y arrive pas.  
Sam le trouva bizarre, ainsi installé sur son lit. Il posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.  
- Q'uest-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde y arrive et pas moi ? J'ai vu Castiel dans toute sa splendeur, cette nuit. Je sais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui a donné tout ça. Mais j'arrive pas à mettre de nom dessus.  
- T'es pas obligé d'appeler ça « Dieu ». Et puis, c'est personnel.  
- Comment tu fais, toi ?  
- Papa m'avait raconté une histoire quand j'étais tout môme, avant de devenir trop désespéré pour croire en quoi que ce soit.. C'était un truc qu'il tenait de maman. Ca disait:  
Un jour, un homme qui venait de monter au Ciel demanda à Dieu:  
_ - Seigneur, où étais-tu pendant toute ma vie ?  
Et Dieu lui montra une plage immense, sur le sable de laquelle on voyait deux traces de pas l'une à côté de l'autre.  
- J'étais là, dit-il. Pendant toute ta vie j'ai marché à tes côtés.  
Alors l'homme suivit leurs pas. Mais à un moment il se redressa, peiné, car il n'y avait plus qu'une seule trace.  
- Mais j'avais tellement mal à ce moment-là. Où étais-tu pendant que je souffrais ?  
- Moi ? Je te portais._  
Et il se tut. Dean le regarda, assimilant son histoire. Il se retint de faire de l'esprit, sentant que de toute façon cela aurait sonné faux. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire:  
- C'est bizarre, j'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'on essayait d'alléger ma souffrance à moi.  
- Pt'être parce que t'en avais jamais assez de souffrir. T'as toujours cru qu'il te fallait ça pour te sentir vivant.  
Son frère était dur, mais c'était parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean avait l'air capable d'écouter ce qu'on disait de lui.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu qu'une personne qui a réussi à te soulager un peu, et c'est un ange. Fallait vraiment ça pour te débarrasser de toute cette merde que tu avais en toi.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si con.  
- Pas moi. J'ai compris qu'il y a des choses contre lesquelles on peut pas lutter à la place des autres. Et ça me mets sur le cul de voir à quel point tu as changé. Faudra que je pense à remercier Castiel, acheva-t-il en se relevant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que pour s'accrocher à ce point au désespéré que tu étais, il doit vraiment t'aimer. Je me suis trompé. »  
Et il redescendit, laissant là son aîné, dans le silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam marchait dehors, dans les prés qui entouraient la maison de Bobby. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par retrouver l'archange. De loin, il le vit qui s'entraînait avec une lame, et il resta là à observer sa maîtrise pendant quelques instants.  
Castiel était magnifique, il fallait le reconnaître. Il portait en lui toute la beauté que les serviteurs de Dieu étaient censés avoir.  
« Cas' ?  
Il l'entendit, absorba son arme, et le rejoignit tranquillement.  
- Je peux te parler ?  
- Bien sûr. »  
Et les deux hommes se remirent à marcher. De temps en temps, le vent s'engouffrait dans la chemise ouverte de l'ange, plaquant son tee-shirt, et on voyait alors une expression de pur plaisir se peindre sur son visage aux yeux clos. Il avait l'air d'un gosse, d'un homme qui n'aurait pas vu le monde depuis des années et des années. Il redécouvrait à chaque instant le sens du mot ''vie''.  
« Dean a changé, fit brusquement le plus jeune.  
- Je sais. J'ai été impressionné.  
- Je crois que c'est grâce à toi.  
Castiel lui lançait un regard interrogateur.  
- Je crois que tu l'aimes. Je me trompes ? Castiel ?  
- Non. Je suis désolé, Sam. Comment l'as-tu su ?  
- Tu n'es pas encore au point pour ce qui est de cacher ce que tu ressens à tout instant. Que tu sois heureux, furieux, inquiet, ça se lit sur ta figure. Alors ça aussi... Je me pose juste une question. Ca va pas te damner ?  
- Non.  
- Tu me racontes pas de cracks pour me rassurer ?  
- Non, je te le promets.  
- Alors fonce !  
Jamais il n'avait vu personne avoir une telle expression de stupeur ! Et son rire presque cristallin résonna soudain dans la campagne. Mais il se calma en voyant le regard attristé qui suivit.  
- Y'a un problème ?  
- Regarde-moi, Samuel. Je suis un homme. Et Dean n'aime que les femmes.  
- Tu es un ange. Et j'ai l'impression que Dean n'aime que les anges.  
L'interpellé se renfrogna au souvenir de la dernière aventure amoureuse du chasseur.  
- Désolé.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je me rends que j'ai moi aussi des limites. Étrange, je commence à ressembler à Gabrielle sur certains points.  
- En parlant de Gabrielle... Tu crois qu'elle est libre ? Je veux dire: ça doit avoir plein d'avantages de sortir avec un ange.  
- Sam !  
- Pardon, vraiment désolé. Mais ça valait le coup de le dire, rien que pour voir ta tête. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait nuit. Dean avait dormi toute l'après-midi, et il se retrouvait maintenant en décalage avec le reste des habitants de la maisonnée. Une fois levé, et après avoir compris pourquoi il régnait un tel silence chez Bobby, il redescendit à la cuisine pour déposer son assiette sale, avant de traverser le salon pour mettre la main sur l'ordinateur de son frère, histoire de s'occuper.  
Une fois installé à la grande table ronde, il mit l'engin sous tension. L'écran s'illumina, éclairant un peu la pièce et dévoilant la présence d'un occupant qu'il n'avait pas vu. Castiel dormait sur le canapé, une couverture jetée sur son corps toujours habillé. Il avait trouvé – ou plutôt il avait matérialisé – un énorme oreiller moelleux, et sommeillait comme un bienheureux, une main calée sous sa joue.  
Dean n'avait jamais vu l'ange dormir. Pour la première fois, il le contemplait sans défense d'aucune sorte, détendu, innocent, à peine différent d'un humain. Seule la beauté de son visage ne pouvait, à ses yeux à lui, être totalement humaine.  
_Sculpté par les anges._  
Non, c'était encore mieux que ça. Castiel avait été sculpté par Dieu.  
_Dieu._  
Dean sentit un frisson le traverser. Le cadeau qu'on lui avait fait venait enfin de lui apparaître. Sam... L'homme de son histoire avait attendu toute sa vie et sa mort le signe que quelqu'un, là-haut, l'aimait. Tandis que lui... Lui, on lui avait envoyé un ange pour le lui prouver. C'était Castiel qui le portait à chaque fois qu'il avait mal.  
« Merci. » Se prit-il à dire tout haut, comme un gosse.  
Cas' bougea dans son sommeil, murmurant des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Dédaignant l'ordinateur ronronnant, il alla s'accroupir près du canapé, à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme.  
« Tu as dû en baver, mon pauvre. Tous ces mois à me supporter, moi et ma grande gueule de crétin. Tout ce temps passé à m'entendre débiner ton univers et tes frères. T'es encore plus stoïque que moi, ma parole. »  
S'apercevant que Castiel n'avait qu'une fin tee-shirt sur le dos, il remonta la couverture avec précaution. Puis il se prit à passer une main dans les cheveux en broussaille et sur la joue fraîche et douce qui s'offrait à lui. Il faisait pareil avec son frère quand ils étaient gamins.  
Oui, sauf que là c'était différent.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Cas' ? Si tu avais été une femme, je ne me serais même pas posé la question. Je t'aurais aimé dès que tu serais revenu avec Gabrielle. Mais là... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en poser, des questions. Tu comprends, Cas' ? Tu es un homme, et moi... Moi... »  
« _Moi je ne suis qu'un foutu imbécile._ » Termina-t-il in petto.  
« _Avoue que tu l'aimes._ »  
« _Castiel. Cas'. Mon seul, mon unique espoir. Mon amour_. »  
« _Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?_ »  
«_ Aime toute l'humanité, et tu ne pourras empêcher ses malheurs. Mais aime une personne, et tu pourras la rendre heureuse pour l'éternité._ »  
Alors Dean finit par s'asseoir contre le sofa pour prendre la main libre de l'ange dans la sienne. Et il le regarda, encore et encore. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne se poser sur l'un des coussins d'assise et que ses yeux se referment pour encore quelques heures de repos.

«_ Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? Franchement...  
- Chut, tais-toi. Tu vas les réveiller.  
Et Gabrielle décocha un petit coup de coude au premier des archanges. Michael se tut, et ils continuèrent d'observer la scène qui s'offrait à eux.  
- N'empêche... Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.  
- Raphaël, tu es un vrai rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets.  
- Non mais regardons-nous tous les trois... A jouer les nounous en pleine guerre.  
- Moi ça me change des pierres dans la figure.  
- Je trouve que des fois, ton instinct maternel d'humain ressort beaucoup.  
- Tout à fait. Et d'ailleurs j'espère que le prochain archange s'incarnera en femme: comme ça je pourrais enfin avoir des conversations un peu moins martiales.  
- C'est pas fini vous deux ?  
- Pardon.  
- Désolé. Bon, allez, au boulot. _»

* * *

Et voilà !! Les bisous au prochain épisode ! (quoi je donne le programme ? Vu ce qui vient de se passer, c'est plus qu'évident, non ?)

Et pas de menaces de mort, sinon je vais la grève de la publications, na !

Bisous


	14. Part I A beautiful life

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles situations, nouvelle fin tordue (attendez d'avoir lu pour me taper, hein ?)

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !! C'est difficile d'avoir des retours sur une fic spoiler, donc j'apprécie vraiment que vous me lisiez, et vous remercie du fond du coeur encore une fois.

* * *

Castiel se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Il bailla, s'étira un peu, et vit soudain son ami qui reposait juste à côté de lui.  
Emu, il resta un moment immobile, à le contempler. Son devoir lui disait de se lever, de partir en quête d'autres traîtres. Mais après toutes ses absences, tous ces moments où il s'était passé tant de choses pour Dean, il hésitait à repartir pour le laisser à nouveau seul. Et il se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'on en disait de merveilleux, l'amour était aussi un sacré fil à la patte.  
Ils étaient en guerre !  
Oui, mais il avait tant besoin de lui.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel connut le déchirement si bien décrit par Racine, entre son devoir et son vouloir. Comment faisaient les humains pour choisir, mon Dieu ? C'était un sentiment si douloureux, si terrible... Encore une fois, l'ange admira les enfants de son Père et leur courage face au cortège de souffrances qui accompagnait leur vie sur Terre.  
Il finit par essayer de bouger pour se rendre compte que sa main était prisonnière de celle de Dean. C'était émouvant. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de la retirer doucement, sa manoeuvre échoua, et il vit deux yeux verts qui s'ouvrirent pour le contempler. Puis une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre.  
« Salut.  
- Bonjour Dean. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ca va, répondit-il en hochant la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je...  
Et Dean se retrouva comme un con, à devoir essayer de trouver une explication décente à sa position. Il regarda l'ange, toujours couché sur son canapé, la tête encore enfoncée dans l'oreiller, et qui l'observait sans bouger, presque souriant, les yeux brillants.  
- Je te regardais dormir, finit-il par dire simplement.  
- Drôle d'idée.  
Le chasseur ne répliqua pas, se contentant de contempler leurs mains toujours soudées. Au bout d'un long silence, il demanda:  
- Ca te dit de sortir regarder l'aube ?  
Bon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être gnangnan quand il s'y mettait !  
- D'accord. »

C'était magnifique.  
Dean n'était pas fan des grandes contemplations placides, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'aube était belle avec ses couleurs rougeoyantes et pastel. L'air était frais, piquant, et la chaleur du café qu'il tenait entre ses doigts était plus que bienvenue.  
A côté de lui, l'ange se gorgeait de cette lumière. Les yeux fermés, ce dernier avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser tant il se sentait vivant et céleste. Et malgré ses lèvres closes, il parlait à toute la Création, lui chantant l'Histoire et tout l'amour que son Père lui vouait.  
« Cas' ? Je vais te poser une question, et tu dois me jurer de me dire l'entière vérité.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne jure jamais.  
- Cas'...  
- D'accord, très bien mon ami. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
L'ange expérimenta une toute nouvelle réaction humaine à ces mots. Il hoqueta littéralement et retrouva son souffle avec difficulté.  
- Est-ce que tu es...?  
Puis il regarda le jeune homme. Toute cette candeur sur son visage ne trompait pas, et il baissa la tête.  
- Oui, bien sûr que tu es sérieux.  
- Tu as promis.  
- Oui bien sûr. Oui. Je suis désolé.  
- Faut pas.  
Il releva le chef à ces mots. Son ami avait posé son gobelet vide et regardait à présent l'horizon avec le même regard que Michael avait parfois. Le regard de quelqu'un qui voit des choses...  
- Je t'aime aussi, Castiel.  
Sa grâce se rassembla sur elle-même et explosa. Sa poitrine, son ventre, sa tête... C'était le grand boom ! Ses ailes claquèrent brutalement dans l'air et s'ouvrirent dans toute leur immensité. Il brûlait de l'intérieur...  
- Tu es magnifique, fit une voix à côté de lui.  
L'archange rouvrit les yeux et vit un homme qui le contemplait avec un nouveau regard.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce c'est ce qui doit être, je crois.  
Et Dean posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son cou puis son visage. Castiel ferma les yeux sous la caresse, cherchant de lui-même le contact de cette peau chaude, lovant sa joue contre elle.  
- Par contre, tu devrais ranger tes ailes. C'est pas très discret, tu as raison.  
- Désolé, répondit-il en s'exécutant. Mais...  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons, maintenant ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de question. Jamais il n'avait fait passer ses volontés avant celles des autres, et surtout pas avant celles de Dean.  
- Oh, c'mon Cas' ! C'est pas si difficile.  
L'archange soupçonna soudain son ami de le faire un peu exprès. Il prit alors sur lui, se força, et finit par articuler faiblement :  
- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.  
Il se serait senti ridicule s'il n'avait vu le plus beau des sourires naître sur le visage du jeune homme. Dean prit doucement un pan de sa chemise entre ses doigts pour tirer son corps vers le sien. L'ange se laissa faire, hésitant, et finit par se retrouver entre les bras de son compagnon.  
- Très bien. Alors je vais t'embrasser. »  
Castiel pencha la tête, étonné, comme à son habitude. Dean en profita alors et vint poser ses lèvres gelées par le froid sur celles, encore incandescentes, de l'archange.  
Il resta un instant immobile, laissant sa bouche se réchauffer à ce contact. Puis il s'écarta à peine, ouvrit les lèvres, et revint pour un nouveau baiser, court, léger, mais bientôt suivit par une dizaine d'autres tout aussi tendres. Il laissa Castiel apprendre de lui, et finit par le sentir répondre à ces caresses.  
L'ange se serra contre lui, une main sur sa hanche. Il sentit la main de son homme se glisser dans ses cheveux et rejeta la tête en arrière pour le laisser embrasser son cou. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche mi-close alors que Dean remontait le long de sa mâchoire et sur sa joue mal rasée. Un baiser, un dernier, et ils s'écartèrent.  
« Un premier baiser devant un lever de soleil, ça fait très série B, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Dean.  
- Oui, pardon. Tu ne sais pas ce que...  
- Dean !  
- Oui ?  
- Tais-toi et profites. »  
Le chasseur ferma sa grande gueule et se tourna vers le soleil qui venait les saluer. Il commença alors à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Ils avaient ouvert une immense porte sur l'inconnu. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, jamais. Dean venait de faire une croix sur une partie de son passé et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Peu de gens avaient cette chance, pensa-t-il soudain.  
Alors cette fois il essayerait de ne pas tout gâcher.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Sam descendit de sa chambre, ce matin-là, il entendit un son étrange venant de la cuisine. Un rire, un rire qui n'était ni celui de Dean, ni celui de Bobby. Un rire aussi léger que le vent.  
Arrivé près de la porte, il s'appuya contre son chambranle et croisa les bras. Devant lui, Dean et Castiel petit-déjeunaient. Leurs bols de café étaient encore fumants, et une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de bacon emplissait l'air.  
« A vous voir tous les deux, on a du mal à croire que c'est la fin du monde, dit-il gentiment.  
- Salut, mec ! Bien dormi ?  
- Tu relèves même pas ce que je viens de dire ?  
- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que c'est une trop belle vie pour mourir, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Alors on va botter le cul de cet empaffé de Lucifer, sauver la planète et vivre tranquillement pour le restant de nos jours.  
Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
- Quoi ? C'est pas le plan ?  
- Dean, t'as pris un truc, c'est ça ? Fit son frère en s'asseyant.  
- Non, je suis juste super motivé !  
- Faudra voir à arrêter la caféine.  
Il laissa l'ange lui verser sa dose à lui, puis regarda successivement Cas' et son aîné.  
- Ca va, j'ai compris, murmura-t-il.  
- T'as compris quoi ?  
- Que je suis parti pour tenir... »  
Mais un grondement l'interrompit, et toute la maison se mit à trembler pendant quelques secondes. Dean et Sam retinrent la vaisselle comme ils purent, par réflexe. Dès que ce fut fini, ils se regardèrent entre eux.  
- Heu, dis-moi... Bobby est pas censé habiter dans un coin à tremblements de terre.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
Castiel se leva brusquement et saisit sa veste. Son visage était si sérieux que Dean prit peur.  
- Cas' ?  
- Je dois y aller.  
Et il contourna son ami pour sortir de la cuisine. Une voix l'interpella.  
- Cas' !  
- Quoi ?  
L'archange comprit en voyant le regard triste et inquiet que le chasseur lui envoya. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour recueillir un baiser presque furieux.  
- Fais gaffe, angelot.  
- Toujours. »  
Il fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la maison, avant de se volatiliser au milieu des rayons du soleil. Son dernier regard avait été pour Dean, debout devant la fenêtre.

Sam regarda la silhouette de son frère, toujours debout, le front posé contre la vitre froide. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de l'ange. Soucieux, il se leva alors et vint serrer affectueusement l'épaule de l'aîné qui lui répondit en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
« Ca va, vieux ?  
- Comme je disais, c'est une trop belle vie pour mourir.  
Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle tristesse dans sa voix grave.  
- Quand ? Fit-il simplement.  
- Cette nuit.  
- Tu as réussi à passer par-dessus tes idées à la con. Bravo, frangin.  
Dean le regarda d'un air étonné.  
- Je te connais.  
- Ca te dérange pas, toi ?  
- Dean, fourre-toi dans le crâne que t'es pas amoureux d'un homme. T'es amoureux d'un ange.  
- Un ange dans un corps d'homme.  
- Mouais. Apparemment t'es pas encore complètement guéri.  
- Banane !  
- Dugland ! Bon, allez viens. On va dégommer quelques canettes, ça te fera du bien.  
- J'ai pas envie.  
- Bouge ton cul de là sinon tu vas te transformer en lavette. »  
Au moins, l'orgueil continuait de marcher avec cette tête de mule-là.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Cas' chuta lourdement sur le sol de pierre. Autour de lui, c'était une tempête d'éclairs et d'explosions sans fin. Il se releva et entendit hurler son nom au milieu du vacarme.  
« Castiel !!! Fais attention !  
- Qui est là ?  
- Michael. Baisse-toi, merde !  
Et soudain une jambe le faucha pour l'envoyer à terre. Il vit Gabrielle à côté de lui, qui se relevait déjà.  
- Gare aux boules de feu, l'avertit-elle.  
- C'est qui ?  
- Le cavalier noir. »  
Castiel se remit debout et dégaina son sabre. C'était un pur réflexe – merci Samuel ! – qui lui permit de pourfendre le démon qui s'était glissé derrière lui dans la confusion. Il y en avait plusieurs comme lui dans la salle, mais ses frères ne s'occupaient absolument pas d'eux et encaissaient leurs coups sans broncher.  
Et ce fut alors qu'il le vit.  
Même s'il chevauchait bien un cheval fait d'ossements, il n'avait de noir que le nom. Ni démon ni angé déchu, il était autre chose, personne n'avait jamais su quoi. La famine, le manque, l'inéquité le constituaient entièrement. Et pourtant il ressemblait déjà à n'importe quel humain, avec un corps élancé et des cheveux bruns et courts. En fait, à bien y penser, il ressemblait à un ado.  
Un adolescent ?  
Les salauds ! Le mot lui échappa.  
Ils avaient pris un enfant pour servir d'hôte !  
Furieux, l'archange marcha droit sur un premier démon et lui tordit littéralement le cou avant de plonger sa lame dans le corps étendu. L'adrénaline, cette déesse de la force, revint couler dans ses veines, et il ressentit le danger comme jamais. Mais ses sens humains étaient également décuplés et rendus plus puissants que ceux d'un simple ange. Averti par un frémissement, il se retourna et décapita un deuxième attaquant, puis un troisième, avant d'être assailli par leurs semblables et de crouler sous le nombre.  
« Je ne vois plus Castiel ! Fit le premier des anges en hurlant pour couvrir le vacarme des éclairs.  
- Si le cavalier noir passe, tu verras plus grand-chose.  
- Et merde ! »

Écrasé par ses ennemis, Castiel cherchait son souffle. Son corps d'humain souffrait et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Déjà il entendait les voix des démons qui cherchaient à l'exorciser.  
Oui, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à exorciser. L'ange et l'homme avaient bel et bien fusionné ! Il était archange !  
_Fais gaffe, angelot._  
Il avait promis de revenir.  
Et Castiel se débattit enfin. Sa grâce explosa hors de son corps, monstrueux nuage de glace qui projeta les démons contre les murs de pierre ancestraux contre lesquels ils retombèrent, percés de milliers d'éclats gelés. Puis elle se rétracta, et l'ange, l'arme à la main, releva lentement les yeux vers le petit groupe des combattants qui l'observaient avec stupéfaction.  
Le cavalier de la Famine fut le premier à réagir. Saisissant sa chance, il balaya les soldats de Dieu d'un geste et fit faire volte-face à son hideuse monture pour la précipiter sur Cas'.  
L'archange écarta les jambes pour parer le choc, et leva son épée de laquelle des gouttes de sang perlèrent. Ses yeux froids étaient déjà plongés dans ceux de l'ennemi galopant vers lui...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bobby prenait son café lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit dans la campagne. Surpris, il tressauta sur sa chaise, et une partie du liquide brûlant lui tomba sur les jambes. Un juron résonna, qui le traitait de vieux schnock parkinsonien ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, et son pantalon autrefois nickel rejoignit ses frères dans un panier à linge sur le point de déborder. Une fois changé, il passa la tête par la fenêtre et hurla:  
« Eh, les mômes ! Faites moins de bruit.  
- Pas de problème. T'as un silencieux pour fusil à pompe ? Ironisa le cadet, les mains en porte-voix autour de la bouche.  
- Crétin. »  
Il retourna dans le salon, une nouvelle tasse à la main, et se replongea dans sa lecture de la veille. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit pendant l'une de ses conversations solitaires avec Sam; une idée qui, si elle fonctionnait, serait du jamais vu. Puisque la chasse avait maintenant lieu à grande échelle, lui aussi se mettait à voir grand. Ca pouvait marcher. Oui, ça le pouvait.

Sam observa, goguenard, leur ami qui disparaissait de sa vue. Bobby était toujours grognon au réveil, faisant payer à toute la Création le fait de devoir commencer une nouvelle journée dans ce monde de merde. Ca lui passerait dans quelques heures... ou pas. Il finit par se retourner vers son frère qui rechargeait le calibre .12 sans dire un mot.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant Cas' ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- On sait pas quand il va revenir. Ce serait pas mal de bouger, faire quelque chose, se trouver quelques cibles. J'ai pas envie de rester passif.  
Dean regarda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, étonné par son esprit guerrier. Ce ton lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, lorsque lui et Ruby partaient à la chasse seuls. Il finit par soupirer et remit une autre cartouche en place.  
- T'en as jamais assez, pas vrai ?  
- De quoi ?  
- De verser du sang de démon.  
- C'est pas ça. Tu sais bien que je regrette...  
- Je sais. Je parlais pas de ça. Mais regarde-toi. Avant tu ne supportais plus la chasse, et maintenant... Maintenant...  
- J'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais très bien.  
L'aîné le regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave.  
- Toi tu as autre chose maintenant. Tu voyages à travers le monde, tu mènes la guerre avec les anges. Tu vois tout. Tu as Castiel... Moi j'ai rien, rien du tout.  
Il regarda ses mains ouvertes, comme perdu.  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis là-dedans ? Je veux trouver ma place.  
- C'est pas en te jetant dans la première chasse venue que tu la trouveras.  
- Parfois tu me fais chier à jouer les consciences.  
- Nom de... Merde ! Dean ! Sam ! Ici ! »  
Le cri leur fit tourner la tête en direction de la maison. Dean se mit à courir tout en armant son flingue, suivi par son petit frère. Ils déboulèrent dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon, et se retrouvèrent face à Bobby qui saisit le canon du fusil et l'abaissa vers le sol en jurant.  
« Tu vas tuer quelqu'un, imbécile.  
- Vu comment t'as hurlé...  
- C'est pas des démons. T'as un problème plus grave. »  
Et il s'écarta. Derrière lui, un homme et une femme étaient assis au sol. Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour reconnaître les deux premiers archanges tellement leur état était pitoyable. Les mains et les bras couverts de sang séché, les visages noircis par endroits, ils semblaient essayer de retrouver leurs forces.  
Le coeur de l'aîné des Winchester se cogna contre ses côtes. Le compte n'était pas bon.  
« Où est Castiel ? »  
Incapable de parler, Gabrielle leva les yeux en direction de la table.

* * *

Bon, moi je file avant de finir comme Castiel...

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Fini le pré-slash, maintenant on attaque les choses sérieuses !

Bisous


	15. Part I Longue sera la nuit

Chapitre 15... Oui je sais, ça commence à faire pas mal. Jamais je n'avais poussé une fic aussi loin, mais c'est un tel plaisir que de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette histoire... alors j'espère que vous appréciez de la lire autant que moi j'aime l'écrire.

Finn79: merci à toi de ne pas me tuer tout de suite, c'est sympa... ;-) Et question cliffhanger, j'ai pas fini, alors vaut mieux se préparer psychologiquement...

Epsylon: je sais te l'avoir déjà écrit, mais je suis toujours sidérée que tu aies dévoré toute l'histoire à cette vitesse. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Sara the best: merci à toi aussi, parce que ce sont aussi les lecteurs qui motivent les auteurs à avoir de l'imagination.

* * *

_Mon âme ! Reviens !  
Dans quel espace-temps es-tu allé te perdre,  
Toi dont l'amour était illimité ?_

« Merde, Cas' !  
Dean écarta Bobby d'une bourrade et se précipita vers la table du salon où reposait son ange. Il se pencha sur le corps inerte et caressa ses cheveux imprégnés de sang tout en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.  
- Il ne respire plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il est mort, Dean.  
C'était la jeune femme qui avait prononcé ces mots.  
- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.  
Pris de fureur, il se rua sur l'archange et la saisit par les pans de sa chemise maculée pour la mettre debout.  
- C'est impossible !! Cas' est l'un des vôtres ! Il ne peut pas mourir !  
- Son corps est mort, pas sa grâce, idiot, fit Michael en se relevant et en essuyant un peu de la poussière qui recouvrait ses joues.  
Dean se retrouva comme un con et lâcha le premier des anges. Elle vacilla un peu, cherchant un appui que Sam lui prêta avec douceur. La prenant par le bras, il la ramena vers le canapé et la fit s'asseoir.  
- Merci.  
Son sourire était vrai, mais ses yeux étaient comme vidés de leur substance.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Personne ne répondit à l'aîné.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?!  
- Le cavalier noir.  
Il vit Bobby et Sam qui pâlissaient.  
- C'est qui celui-là ?  
- Un des quatres cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, pour la famine et l'injustice, expliqua son frère.  
- Chaque cavalier est bloqué par un sceau, et on a réussi à trouver celui-là au moment de l'ouverture du troisième. Mais il y avait une Légion entière pour le protéger à son arrivée.  
- C'est Castiel qui nous a sauvé, ajouta Gabrielle. Il est arrivé en dernier et ça a surpris les démons. Il les a tué, tous... Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour trouver une telle puissance.  
Mais Dean n'écoutait plus. Il marchait en rond dans la pièce et ne cessait de triturer sa chevalière de façon mécanique.  
- Il va revenir. On a tous connu la mort, tous, au moins une fois. On est venu ici pour qu'il soit avec toi.  
- Ca va prendre combien de temps ? Demanda le jeune homme en retenant quelques larmes nerveuses.  
- Une heure, un jour, personne ne peut savoir. Ca dépend de lui.  
- Explique.  
- C'est comme un humain... il doit avoir envie de vivre. »  
Épuisé, Michael se mit soudain à chanceler. Sa consoeur se releva rapidement et le soutint, passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. En les voyant ainsi, le vieux chasseur fut pris de compassion.  
« Allez vous débarbouiller et dormir un peu. Vous êtes blessés en plus.  
- Rien qui ne puisse guérir tout seul.  
- Sam, tu peux leur montrer ? »  
Le cadet acquiesça et partit avec les deux anges. Bobby les regarda disparaître dans l'escalier en secouant la tête.  
« C'est plus une maison, c'est une annexe du Paradis. En ce qui concerne Castiel...  
Mais Dean avait déjà pris la décision pour lui.  
- En ce qui concerne Cas', il ira dans ma chambre.  
- Tu veux un coup de main ?  
- Une bassine, de l'eau chaude et des serviettes, s'il-te-plaît. »  
Et il se pencha pour passer ses bras sous le dos et les jambes de l'archange, avant de le soulever lentement pour l'emmener dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise son vieil ami.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lilas ferma les yeux un instant et se passa un bras sur le front, très lasse. Puis elle termina sa tâche et saisit le drap immaculé pour le remonter jusqu'aux épaules d'une femme âgée.  
« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?  
- C'est la guerre, s'entendit-elle répondre.  
A l'autre bout de la salle, assis près d'un autre lit, le guérisseur achevait de faire cicatriser l'une des victimes de leur combat.  
- Monsieur... Raphaël, que leur est-il arrivé ?  
- Ils ont été exorcisés, ma belle. L'un des nôtres a banni les démons de leurs corps. Leurs blessures venaient de là.  
- Tellement de plaies...  
L'archange se releva et parcourut la grande pièce d'hôpital où tous se trouvaient alités. Sa grâce respirait, heureuse de cette fin peu teintée de sang. Grâce au ciel, Cas' n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dégâts. Il avait eu si peur pour ces humains en le voyant exploser de la sorte ! Mais son jeune confrère était d'une rare intelligence. Non seulement il avait épargné leurs vies, mais il avait en plus mis le cavalier noir à terre pour l'estropier. Raphaël avait rarement vu un tel combat. Il avait rarement vu deux épées se frapper avec une telle violence, deux corps se battre avec tant de feu. Si cet ange n'avait pas fait preuve d'un tel courage, peut-être auraient-ils échoué. Mais maintenant Lucifer devrait mener sa conquête avec une arme mortelle de moins.  
- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que la guerre viendrait bien assez tôt ? Fit-il d'une voix triste.  
- J'aurais aimé que ce soit faux.  
- Je sais. Moi aussi, Lilas, moi aussi. »  
Et il leva les yeux au ciel, envoyant toutes ses bénédictions à ses frères et soeur, priant pour qu'ils se rétablissent eux aussi, à l'abri, comme lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Immobile sur le pas de la porte, Sam observait les anges qui s'étaient endormis dans le grand lit dont il bénéficiait habituellement. Instinctivement, les deux corps humains s'étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, et pourtant il ne voyait là qu'une soeur et un frère qui sommeillaient ensemble. C'était comme si les archanges véhiculaient naturellement l'image qui seyait le mieux à ce qu'ils étaient... comme lorsqu'il avait vu Castiel avec son frère inanimé dans les bras.  
Il referma silencieusement la porte, laissant derrière lui les deux êtres enveloppés dans un nuage d'énergie, et descendit au salon. Là, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé vide et regarda Bobby qui passait son temps à lire depuis le début de l'après-midi.  
« Le soir tombe, remarqua-t-il. Tu veux pas faire une pause ?  
- C'est important, grogna le chasseur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai eu une idée, un truc génial... Enfin, si ça marche.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu te prends pour un scanner à bouquins depuis deux jours ?  
Pour toute réponse, Bobby lui lança une lourde chemise à la figure. Le jeune homme la rattrapa juste à temps, l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à un tas de cartes étranges et aussi compréhensibles que du mandarin.  
- T'as le décodeur qui va avec ?  
- C'est de la météo.  
- Je sais que les prévisions de CNN sont merdiques, mais quand même...  
- Ca décrit tous les courants marins et aériens impliqués dans le cycle de l'eau sur Terre. Où elle s'évapore, où elle retombe, quelles sont les régions où il y en a le moins...  
- Et ?  
Son ami se passa une main sur le visage, l'air franchement fatigué.  
- Tu vas me trouver dingue...  
- Bobby, j'ai découvert ce matin que mon frère était capable d'aimer un homme, alors question dingueries...  
- Ca existe pas comme mot.  
- M'en fous !  
- Ok. Alors essaye d'imaginer... Si quelqu'un bénissait toutes les étendues d'eau de la planète, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?  
- Eh bien, l'eau circulerait sur toute la surface du globe, ou s'évaporerait et se transformerait en pluie, et...  
Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.  
- Oh putain !  
- Exactement.  
- Bobby, tu... T'es génial !  
- Attends, je sais même pas si ça peut marcher.  
- Mais si ça marche... Whaouu ! Il suffirait d'une averse n'importe où sur la Terre pour brûler et éloigner tous les démons présents.  
- J'ai juste un ou deux petits problèmes.  
- Vas-y, explique. »  
Et les deux hommes restèrent à discuter à la lumière du feu et de la vieille lampe de bibliothèque qui scintillait au-dessus des livres encore ouverts.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il devait être tard maintenant.  
Assis près de son propre lit, Dean ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il parlait tout haut, tout seul, dans une litanie qui n'avait de sens que pour eux deux. A côté de lui, plusieurs serviettes trempaient dans la bassine d'eau rougeoyante, tout près d'un tas de vêtements déchirés et maculés de sang.  
Son sang.  
Il avait passé un temps infini à ôter toute cette horreur du corps froid. Son front, sa bouche, son torse... Certains endroits de son corps n'étaient plus que des plaies ouvertes. La seule raison pour laquelle plus rien n'en coulait, c'est que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.  
Les cheveux maintenant propres et humides collaient à sa peau, lui donnant un air plus jeune encore. Il restait si beau, si beau... Dean en avait le coeur serré. Tout ce temps perdu à ne pas savoir qu'il l'aimait...  
« Tu te rappelles notre première vraie rencontre ? Tu venais enfin d'entrer dans le hangar où on était avec Bobby. Et je t'ai tiré dessus, de bon coeur en plus ! Mon pauvre, tu parles d'un premier contact !  
Je sais pas vraiment quand j'ai commencé à arrêter de te voir comme un ennemi. Peut-être bien quand tu m'as emmené revoir ma mère. Ta main sur mon épaule... Tu avais l'air triste, triste pour moi. Ou alors c'est quand Alastair a failli te tuer, quand il y avait Anna. Ca fait bizarre de voir un ange avoir peur, tu sais ? Parce que si toi tu as peur, alors c'est pas gagné pour nous, pas gagné du tout même. Et puis, mine de rien, je commençais à vraiment apprécier ta présence. »  
Il fit une pause, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
« Anna ? Oui, je sais, tu as pris cette histoire en pleine figure. Je pensais que tu faisais la gueule parce qu'elle désobéissait aux règles. Je me suis peut-être trompé. Mais tu sais, elle était un peu le réconfort que je ne pouvais avoir de personne. Elle, elle pouvait me prendre dans ses bras. Toi tu ne te serais jamais permis ça, pas vrai ? Et puis j'aurais pas accepté, con comme je suis. Maintenant c'est un chouette ange, même si je comprends plus très bien pourquoi elle a chû, avec vos règles qui n'en sont pas et tout le tintouin. Mais je me battrai pas pour elle comme je me battrai pour toi.  
Je te dirai pas que t'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber. T'en as le droit, je le sais maintenant. On est toujours libre de faire tout ce qu'on veut, même des conneries. Moi j'en ai fait pendant des années. Mais avoue... Ce serait quand même idiot. Je t'aime, Cas', alors c'est pas le moment de te barrer. Je sais pas où t'es, je sais pas ce que tu vis en ce moment. Mais moi je suis là, au pied de ton lit. Je bougerai pas. »

Il observa le torse toujours immobile de l'archange, le toucha du bout des doigts avec une folle espérance, puis laissa sa tête retomber vers le sol. Il se redressa presque aussitôt, renifla, et regarda la pièce totalement vide comme si elle pouvait lui apporter des réponses.  
« Merde ! Pourquoi personne ne peut rien faire ? Je sais pas comment on ramène un ange, moi !  
Pas un bruit.  
- J'ai compris mes erreurs. J'ai changé pour lui. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul sans lui. Je peux plus vivre sans lui. Je l'aime, fit-il dans un sanglot.  
Seigneur, portez-le.  
- Je ne veux pas le perdre !! »  
Seigneur, portez-le pour moi.  
Je sais qu'on s'est jamais parlé, mais si vous êtes tout ce qu'il dit, vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir.  
Seigneur, laissez-le moi encore un peu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla, une nouvelle aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Fourbu, l'ange s'étira du mieux qu'il put avant de se lever sans un bruit. A quelques centimètres, Michael dormait encore du sommeil du juste, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle sortit du lit.  
Toute la maison était silencieuse. La jeune femme descendit le plus doucement possible, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une marche récalcitrante décidait de faire du bruit sous ses pas. Puis, les yeux encore papillonnant de sommeil, elle entra dans le salon, se fit apparaître un énorme gobelet de café fumant et chercha le sofa des yeux pour s'asseoir et déguster son nectar tranquillement.  
« Sam ? Tu es déjà debout ?  
- Salut.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? C'est moi qui t'aie réveillé ?  
- Non, pas de soucis. J'ai fais un cauchemar.  
Elle lui montra son café.  
- Tu en veux un ?  
- Bonne idée.  
- Sucre ?  
- Ouaip. »  
Il tendit le bras pour saisir le récipient qu'elle lui tendait et s'écarta pour lui faire une place parmi les couvertures où il avait dormi. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, cherchant d'abord à se réveiller totalement.  
« Désolée de t'avoir piqué ton lit cette nuit.  
- Vous en faites pas. A une époque je dormais par terre, alors...  
- Sam, fais-moi plaisir, tutoye-moi.  
- Si tu veux.  
- Et dis-moi ce qui va pas.  
- Je me sens seul.  
C'était sorti comme ça, d'un coup, si naturellement qu'il en fut gêné.  
- A cause de ton frère ?  
- C'est pas sa faute. Pour une fois qu'il est heureux... Mais ça fait bizarre. Et puis je me sens inutile.  
- Tu es utile.  
- Je ne combats pas...  
- Personne n'a jamais sauvé son âme grâce à la guerre.  
- J'ai déclenché tout ça...  
- Ca devait arriver un jour, avec ou sans toi. Nous nous y préparons depuis des millénaires. Lucifer ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir revenir.  
- Ca me remonte pas le moral.  
- Sam, aucun sacrifice ne peut racheter une faute passée. Aucune faute n'en vaut la peine. La contrition est une grosse connerie, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mourir pour effacer ton erreur ? Ca te servira à quoi ?  
- A faire disparaître un maximum de ces saloperies.  
- Et flûte ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait une discussion pareille à six heures du matin. C'est trop tôt...  
Elle se frotta les yeux avec énergie, puis continua d'une voix plus douce.  
- Et si pour une fois, au lieu de tuer, tu cherchais plutôt à sauver ?  
Samuel releva la tête et observa l'archange d'un air incompréhensif.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer un truc. Allez, viens ! »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean avait mal au bras.  
L'inconvénient de dormir sur le flanc reposait vraiment là-dessus. Au bout de plusieurs heures de sommeil, il avait l'impression que son membre supérieur était à l'agonie tant les fourmillements étaient puissants.  
Il se retourna alors, les yeux encore lourds de fatigue, et se rendit soudain compte qu'il était seul... et allongé. Ses paupières se soulevèrent soudain tout à fait. En face de lui, dans la lumière perçant le toit, il y avait un homme debout, qui se débarbouillait sous le robinet du petit lavabo, le torse nu et immaculé.  
« Cas' ?  
L'autre s'empara d'une serviette qui traînait et s'essuya le visage. Puis un sourire naquit lorsqu'il le vit.  
- Ca va, Dean ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu...?  
- Tu dormais, tu as manqué de tomber par terre. J'ai eu peur...  
- Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
- Pas loin. Je t'ai entendu, tu sais. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé comme ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu à te voir dans cet état jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et puis... C'est pas comme si je t'avais embrassé le jour précédent... Fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.  
- Merci, mon ami.  
L'ange vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, et Dean put passer ses doigts sur sa poitrine vierge de toute plaie. Il s'émerveilla de la douceur du toucher, puis demanda:  
- Elles ont disparu pour toujours ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Tes blessures.  
- Mais elles ne sont pas parties.  
- Mais si voyons !  
- Non, regarde... »  
Dean baissa les yeux pour regarder sa main, et sursauta en la voyant teintée de rouge. La plaie s'était rouverte sous ses doigts, tout comme ses soeurs qui saignaient abondamment...

* * *

Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... ;-) Il a fallu que je cède au petit démon sadique perché sur mon épaule...

Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite...


	16. Part I La première fois

Hello !! Assez de torture, voilà la suite du désastreux chapitre 15 pour lequel j'ai risqué ma vie... lol.

Au programme... Ce que beaucoup attendaient... CITROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Aurored : merci pour ton petit com'. Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. ;-)

Epsylon: ta review m'a vraiment émue. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment très touchant. Et je suis ravie de pouvoir t'offrir une fic en français. Lisant moi-même en anglais, je sais combien sa fait bizarre parfois de repasser dans sa langue maternelle, et combien ça fait du bien quand il s'agit d'un pairing qu'on adore.

Finn79: tu dois être la première à ne pas être pour la violence envers les auteurs sadiques.. mdr. Et oui, j'aime les cliffhanger, ils donnent du relief à une histoire selon moi. Mais je vais un peu me calmer ces temps-ci (juste un peu, hein.)

Sara the best: ton enthousiasme fait toujours autant plaisir. C'est vrai que c'est parfois difficile de pas rendre Dean complètement fluffy, mais apparemment je m'en sors pas trop mal. Merci à toi.

Meria-Selene: eh oui, fin du pré-slash. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Et c'est vrai que j'aime bien m'attacher aux relations entre les différents personnages, je trouve que ça rend l'enfer dans lequel ils vivent plus supportable. En se soutenant les uns les autres, ils ont plus de chances de s'en sortir. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois la vie.

On the road again !

* * *

« _Il suffit parfois de si peu de chose pour allumer un amour qui ira jusqu'au bout de la vie !_ »

Daniel Ange

« Rhaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »  
Ce furent la douleur et la peur qui le tirèrent brutalement du sommeil. Et merde !! Merde, merde, merde !! Il venait de faire un rêve, un cauchemar même !! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.  
Son dos tout entier le faisait souffrir. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise, la position assise étant assez inhabituelle pour piquer un petit roupillon. Et pourtant, il avait fini par s'endormir dessus, immobile, droit comme un i. Il n'avait pas pu dormir à côté de Castiel. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait pour ça !! Mais c'était trop pour lui; tenir un corps froid près du sien, serrer contre lui un compagnon figé par une mort qui n'en était même pas une... Peut-être que pour une fois, il touchait du doigt les limites de son acceptation de l'horreur.  
Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu le prendre vraiment dans ses bras au moins une fois... Il en avait eu l'occasion tant de fois... Et il ne l'avait pas fait. A ce moment-là il ne savait pas qu'un jour tout cela pourrait lui manquer.  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps allongé en face de lui. Les blessures avaient bel et bien disparu, mais aucun mouvement n'animait sa était toujours mort, toujours loin de lui. Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à choisir de revenir ou pas ?  
Et soudain, un doute énorme écrasa le jeune homme. Et s'il ne voulait pas revenir ? S'il avait trouvé de meilleures raisons de rester là-haut, loin de toutes ces horreurs, loin de tout ce bordel ? Dean pouvait-il faire le poids face au Paradis ? Son amour pouvait-il vraiment être plus désirable que le fait de vivre heureux là-haut ? Peut-être bien que non. Peut-être qu'un pauvre mortel ne pouvait décidément pas souffrir la comparaison avec le royaume des cieux.  
« _Comment peux-tu penser ça ?_ Lui disait une voix intérieure. _Comment l'amour d'en bas pourrait-il valoir moins que l'amour d'en haut ?_ »  
Quoi ? C'était logique, non ? C'aurait été comme comparer le goût d'une pizza surgelée avec celui d'une pizza sortant d'un four à pain tout chaud.  
« _Tu as tort._ »  
Ta gueule, conscience de merde. Occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse mon coeur tranquille.  
« Non, Dean. Tu as vraiment tort.  
La voix grave et douce lui fit redresser la tête.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à redescendre.  
- Alors tu n'as jamais douté ?  
- Jamais. »  
Et Castiel se mit sur son séant pour saisir le chasseur dans ses bras et l'étreindre avec une force peu commune. Dean lui rendit cette étreinte, les yeux fermés pour empêcher ses larmes naissantes de couler.  
« Je t'aime, murmura l'archange à son oreille. N'en doute plus jamais, tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
- Tu le jures ? Fit-il en pouffant un peu.  
- Oui, je te le jure.  
- Tu ne jures jamais.  
- Je ferai une exception. »  
Et il s'écarta de son compagnon pour pouvoir le regarder. Dans un effleurement, il baisa ses lèvres tremblantes puis sourit.  
« Je me demanderai toujours comment toi, Dean Winchester, tu as pu tomber amoureux d'un homme.  
- Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es un ange.  
- Dans un corps d'homme.  
Ces phrases revenaient comme des leitmotiv depuis quelques jours. Toutes les contradictions de sa nouvelle vie s'y trouvaient, et pourtant il ne craignait plus de le dire.  
- Peu importent les corps. C'est toute la différence entre le sexe et l'amour. Enfin, je crois. Tu vois, là j'embrasse les lèvres d'un homme. Tu me trouves dégoûté ou honteux ?  
- Non.  
- Et là, fit-il en laissant sa main glisser sur la peau pâle et imberbe, je caresse le torse d'un homme. Est-ce que j'ai l'air froid ou hésitant ?  
- Je ne crois pas.  
Et Castiel ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse. Sa peau frissonnait. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation de chair de poule auparavant. Quelque chose de nouveau était en train de lui arriver.  
- Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça, ajouta le jeune homme.  
- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les humains s'aiment ? C'est intense.  
- Mon vieux, tu n'as aucune idée de comment les humains peuvent s'aimer fort.  
- Montre-moi.  
Il y avait de la curiosité dans sa voix, l'envie de savoir, de connaître tout ce qu'il avait raté à cause des préceptes erronés de quelques fous. Dean en rougit presque. Avait-il ce qu'il fallait en lui pour faire découvrir l'amour à un ange ? Le pouvait-il ? Parviendrait-il à renier des décennies d'hétérosexualité en un seul instant ?  
Il regarda Castiel d'un air sérieux, concentré. Et les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec chaleur lui ôtèrent presque tous ses doutes. Cas' ne voyait que lui, et c'était merveilleux. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.  
- Tu es sûr ? C'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Dois-je avoir peur ?  
- Tu auras peur. On a toujours peur la première fois. Et je crois que j'ai aussi peur.  
- De quoi ? Je croyais que c'était extraordinaire.  
- Ca l'est.  
- Montre-moi. » Répéta l'archange d'une voix assurée.

Dean respira profondément et posa une main ferme sur la poitrine de son ami pour l'allonger. D'un geste rapide, il ôta ses chaussures et vint s'étendre sur lui avant de caresser ses cheveux enfouis dans l'oreiller. Un sourire heureux lui vint lorsque l'ange mit naturellement ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Homme ou femme, ça restait une question d'amour. Et de l'amour, il en avait à revendre pour ces yeux-là. Alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, cela dura longtemps. Il fallait montrer à Castiel tout ce qu'on pouvait faire passer comme émotions dans ce simple contact. Doucement, il amena sa langue tout près de ces lèvres si minces, puis contre sa consoeur. Cas' lui répondit, et ils partirent dans un baiser langoureux, si voluptueux qu'ils commencèrent à avoir des sueurs. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger ensemble, sans leur demander leur avis. Celui de l'ange, en particulier, semblait agir d'instinct tant il se mouvait avec sensualité.  
Soudain, son sang changea de direction, et Castiel découvrit une partie de lui dont il ignorait tout. Son entrejambe frémit, vibra et se durcit contre celle du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement en voyant son air étonné.  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
- Ce qui arrive quand on a envie de quelqu'un.  
Et Dean prit la main de son compagnon pour l'emmener vers le sud. Il la posa sur son jean, juste en-dessous de la ceinture en cuir, et l'archange sentit une gonflement sous sa paume.  
- Tu vois ?  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire que...?  
- Ca veut dire que j'ai envie de toi, Cas'. »  
Il se redressa et ôta son tee-shirt. Castiel posa une main sur lui et se promena sur ses pectoraux, son ventre, sa taille, évitant sciemment la marque qui recouvrait son épaule. Il ne voulait pas... Pas pour le moment. Là, il n'était pas son ange mais son amant. Les souvenirs de l'Enfer n'avaient pas leur place dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans cette étreinte.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, Dean se pencha à nouveau, cette fois pour venir embrasser le torse en-dessous de lui. Sa peau était douce, une vraie friandise. Il la lécha avec délice en pleins d'endroits différents, descendant toujours plus bas, avec toujours plus d'assurance. Il devinait le regard de Castiel posé sur lui, mémorisant chacun de ses gestes. Pour l'instant, l'ange était trop dans l'attente pour ne pas garder son self contrôle, mais il se promit de lui faire perdre ce contrôle.  
Sûr de lui, il défit alors la ceinture et déboutonna le jean de son ami. Ses mains habiles le déshabillèrent complètement puis revinrent se poser sur les hanches minces. Dean sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. S'agenouillant, il revint embrasser la peau lumineuse, parcourut les os qu'il sentait saillir sous ses lèvres, et arriva au-dessus du pubis qui se soulevait sous l'effet de la respiration intense de son amant. Ses doigts glissèrent et vinrent enserrer le membre gonflé de sang. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas réfléchir. Un instant troublé par ses dimensions plus que respectables, il respira profondément et posa ses lèvres sur la chair teintée de rouge.  
Plus rien d'autre n'exista soudain que le son du premier gémissement de l'ange. Castiel haleta, cria et se tendit furieusement. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les lèvres et prit entièrement cette hampe dressée dans sa bouche. Si la première fois il fut surpris de la sensation que le préliminaire lui apportait, il s'y fit presque immédiatement, et se prit à jouer de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur le sexe de son partenaire. Il le lécha avec une lenteur calculée, et Cas' soupira. Il suça puis aspira l'extrémité du membre, et l'ange gémit plus fort que jamais. Son corps lui-même en redemandait, et se mit à aller et venir dans la bouche qui le torturait sans cesse. A bout d'un moment cependant, il entendit la voix de son autre.  
« Dean, je... Qu'est-ce qui... ?  
Il abandonna un instant ce qu'il faisait pour remonter vers le visage empourpré. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Castiel n'avait pas de prix: un mélange de bonheur et de frayeur. Et il comprit.  
- Chhhh. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne réfléchis pas, ne parle pas. Ferme les yeux, détends-toi et oublie tout le reste. Il n'y a que toi et moi, d'accord ? »  
L'ange hocha la tête, et Dean le replongea dans les abîmes du plaisir. Il fit courir sa langue sur les muqueuses et accéléra son rythme. Sa main saisit celle de Cas' et la serra tandis qu'il aspirait de plus en plus vite. La pièce tout entière résonnait des plaintes de ce dernier.  
« Oh mon D... Dean... »  
Encore, encore plus fort, encore plus vite.  
« Dean, Dean.. Deeeeean ! »  
Castiel ferma les yeux et sentit une vague étrange submerger tout son corps. Ce fut comme une explosion venue de l'intérieur. Il se tendit encore en criant, et se libéra brusquement dans la chaleur de son amant qui ne bougea pas. Puis ses muscles se détendirent et il retomba la tête dans l'oreiller, en sueur.  
Deux lèvres taquines revinrent bientôt l'embrasser, et une main essuya la transpiration qui perlait sur son front brûlant.  
« Tu es sûr que c'est la première fois ? Fit-il lorsqu'il put parler de nouveau. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en hésitation humaine, mais...  
Dean faillit se vexer. Puis il eut l'intelligence de réfléchir...  
- A défaut de la pratique, j'ai une profonde théorie, plaisanta-t-il.  
Cette conversation était dingue. Tout ça était dingue, vraiment ! Mais Dean ferma les yeux et accepta sa folie lorsque l'ange posa sa main sur son membre roide.  
- Mais, et toi ? Si tu ressens la même chose que moi, ce doit être à la limite de la douleur.  
- Patience, angelot. Ce n'était que le début. »  
Et il revint l'embrasser, frémissant sous la caresse de ses doigts. Castiel s'enhardit et voulut prendre sa place, dans l'intention évidente de lui faire subir le même traitement. Le jeune homme l'arrêta.  
« Tu me fais toujours confiance ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors laisse-moi faire. »  
Dean avait la plus grande trouille de sa vie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les jambes de l'ange pour les placer autour de lui, aucun tremblement ne l'agitait. Ses doigts le pénétrèrent lentement tandis qu'il déposait des dizaines de baisers sur son visage et ses lèvres. Bien sûr Cas' se crispa un peu. Mais il insista, préparant doucement ce corps vierge pour lui faire le moins de mal possible.  
Castiel ferma les yeux, commençant à apprécier la présence qu'il sentait en lui. Soudain il n'y eut plus rien, mais il était toujours bien. Perdu dans ses sensations, il sentit à peine la douleur qui suivit ce vide. Mais lorsque son homme le pénétra entièrement, il gémit à nouveau.  
Dean s'allongea sur l'ange et commença à se mouvoir en lui. C'était incomparable de faire l'amour avec amour. Il s'enfonça davantage et heurta un point sensible dont même lui ignorait l'existence. Cas' laissa échapper un cri et rouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, et le jeune homme craqua. Il recommença ce va-et-vient, un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Les mains de son ange vinrent se poser sur le bas de son dos, comme pour l'encourager. C'était si bon, si puissant...! Une plainte grave s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait son compagnon avec plus de passion. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait plus se taire, et leur rythme s'accéléra encore. Tout à coup, Dean prit le membre tendu contre lui dans sa main, et le massa avec douceur.  
Black out.  
Castiel se perdit totalement dans les yeux de son amant et cria alors qu'il le pénétrait une ultime fois. Tout son corps se crispa sous l'effet de l'orgasme, et Dean se sentit partir loin, très loin de cette planète, dans un monde sans mots et sans images. Il jouit avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là, et, trahi par ses muscles, vint reposer sur le corps de l'ange, les yeux clos, le souffle court. L'instant d'après, deux bras aimants l'entourèrent pour le serrer fort. Il était bien, il était en osmose.  
« Dean ?  
Une voix le rappela à la réalité. Il se dégagea avec douceur et souleva la converture pour se glisser dessous, invitant l'archange à faire de même.  
- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'allongeant plus confortablement à côté de lui.  
Castiel resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux fixés sur le toit de la maison.  
- Il... Il n'existe aucun mot, ni sur Terre, ni au Ciel, pour décrire ce que je viens de ressentir. Jamais, jamais, même dans mes plus grands instants de bonheur, je n'ai connu ça.  
Il tourna son beau visage vers le chasseur.  
- C'est ça l'amour ?  
- Je crois.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Cas'... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé personne. J'ai toujours couché uniquement pour le plaisir, pour le sexe comme on dit. Mais là. Là...  
- C'est différent ?  
- J'ai jamais connu ça. Je suis comme toi, Cas'. Je découvre quelque chose. »  
L'ange sourit à ces mots. Dean le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer encore contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et murmura dans un souffle:  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang ? J'ai jamais aimé comme ça. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était une drôle de maison, suspendue dans le temps et dans l'espace. La vie semblait y être en attente de quelque chose. Anges et humains s'y mêlaient, plongés dans leur sommeil ou leurs pensées. Un pont entre terre et ciel.  
C'était une drôle de maison, une maison ancrée dans la réalité. Ses murs avaient vu tout ce qui faisait le monde. Dans ses pièces résonnaient encore les échos d'événements extraordinaires. Lieu de repli stratégique, abri, home sweet home... Elle était tout ça à la fois.  
Comme c'était bon d'avoir un toit au-dessus de soi !

Bobby n'avait jamais hébergé tant de monde à la fois, et pourtant la maisonnée semblait vide tant il y régnait un silence presque religieux. Lorsqu'il était monté pour voir comment allaient Dean et Castiel, il les avait trouvé paisiblement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il avait refermé la porte sans un bruit. Sam avait disparu, et seul un petit mot lui avait signalé qu'il était parti en compagnie du messager de Dieu. Il ne restait donc que Michael.  
Ce dernier finit par descendre à l'heure du déjeuner, totalement remis de sa bataille de la veille. Ses vêtements étaient nickels, et il entra dans le salon en saluant le propriétaire des lieux avec bonne humeur.  
« Bien reposé ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais je suis étonné de ne pas trouver Gabrielle. Où est-elle ?  
- Sortie, avec Sam. Ils se sont réveillés aux aurores.  
- Et Castiel ?  
- De nouveau parmi les vivants. Il est avec Dean, fit-il d'un air entendu.  
- Je suis soulagé.  
Bobby l'observa avec intérêt. Il aimait bien ce grand type au visage sérieux. Aussi ne joua-t-il pas au rustre et lui désigna-t-il la cafetière fumante.  
- Servez-vous si vous voulez.  
- Merci.  
L'archange revint avec une tasse pleine et s'assit à côté de l'humain, autour de la grande table encombrée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.  
- Je cherches des réponses. Une idée que j'ai...  
- Concernant la guerre ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. Bien sûr ça n'a pas la gueule de vos interventions divines, mais bon.  
- Dites toujours, j'ai peut-être les réponses. Si vous voulez bien que je vous aide, bien sûr.  
Cas' et sa consoeur l'avaient djà impressionné par rapport à toutes les têtes de noeud angéliques qu'il avait connu, mais là ça battait tous les records. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé avec une telle déférence. Le vieux chasseur qu'il était s'en sentit grandi.  
- Une eau bénie une fois le reste éternellement, nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- Qu'elle se transforme en vapeur, en glace, en pluie...  
- Ca ne change rien.  
- Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à bénir l'eau de toute cette foutue planète ?  
Michael le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'épatement.  
- Jamais ?  
- Jamais. Vous... Vous êtes un génie, Bob !  
- Alors c'est pas du délire ?  
- Pas du tout ! Si l'on bénit l'eau des océans, alors la bénédiction s'étendra sur plus des deux tiers de la Terre.  
- Et quand elle s'évaporera et retombera sous forme de pluie, elle brûlera partiellement tous les démons qui seront sous les averses.  
- Ca ne les tuera pas, objecta l'ange.  
- Mais ca peut les obliger à se réfugier sous des toits, dans des endroits abrités. Ca les regrouperait dans des endroits confinés à des moments précis.  
- Ils seront plus vulnérables. Nous pourrions détruire des bataillons entiers en une seule intervention.  
Il regarda Bobby avec une admiration non feinte.  
- En plus de cent mille ans, aucun de nous n'a jamais pensé à une telle chose... Et pourtant nous sommes des experts aguerris. Vous, les humains, vous êtes et vous resterez des êtres surprenants. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné une telle idée ?  
- Bah, la météo, tiens !  
- Il suffirait de savoir quand et où il pleuvra partout sur la planète.  
- J'ai encore deux ou trois petits soucis...  
- Dites-moi tout.  
La voix de Michael était vibrante d'enthousiasme, et il se pencha vers son interlocuteur avec l'air d'un gosse excité.  
- Voilà. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour les étendues closes comme les mers intérieures et les lacs. De ce pays on peut atteindre tous les océans, mais pour le reste.  
- Nous nous déplacerons. Pas de problème de ce côté-là.  
- Les nappes phréatiques, la neige et la glace.  
- Pour les premières, on ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. Le reste se traitera comme du liquide.  
- Et enfin...  
Il hésita soudain. L'archange lui lança un regard encourageant.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'un crucifix classique suffira pour une telle masse d'eau. J'ai passé des jours à chercher quelle croix pourrait être suffisamment puissante pour ça, mais j'ai rien trouvé de vraiment satisfaisant.  
Son compagnon réfléchit quelques minutes, les mains croisées sur la table. Il se mordit les lèvres une ou deux fois, fit la moue et finit par dire:  
- Je n'en vois qu'une qui puisse avoir une efficacité absolue. Heureusement elle existe toujours.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- La croix sur laquelle est mort le Christ. »

* * *

Une petite renaissance de plus donc, et un nouveau boulot pour nos anges préférés.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, le lemon, tout ça. Et puis je me suis calmée sur la fin ce coup-ci.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !


	17. Part I Une question de choix

Et voilà la suite. un chapitre particulièrement long, mais nécessaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est aussi un chap' un peu spécial, étant donné que l'histoire de la Croix m'a permis d'aller visiter un petit coin perdu de la France... Mais chut... Peut-être saurez -vous deviner pourquoi j'ai envoyé nos héros là-bas en particulier.

A noter que l'image qui m'a inspirée le début de ce chap' risque d'en rendre pas mal complètement dingues. Elle a été faite, comme beaucoup d'autres, par une Russe qui a un site magnifique que je vous conseille vivement de visiter... Mais étant donné que cette saleté d'interface refuse de m'éditer les adresses, si vous les voulez, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ou à le me dire dans vos reviews. Elles valent vraiment le coup, croyez-moi.

**...  
**

**Meria-Selene:** désolée pour le coup de chaleur (lol). Toutes les réponses concernant la croix se trouvent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

**Sara the best:** j'imagine la scène avec ton frère... mdr. Mais je crois que de toute façon, on assume toutes notre côté un peu dingue, sinon on serait pas là. Et merci pour ton joli compliment, ça fait chaud au coeur.

**Alyceis:** contente de voir que cela te plaît. C'est vrai que j'aime faire des fanfics où ça bouge un tantinet. J'adore le côté contemplatif, mais bon, faut du mouvement aussi.

**Aurored:** tu es de retour, youpi !! En espérant que tu trouveras cette suite à ton goût... Et ton enthousiasme est toujours aussi communicatif.

**Amelia:** t'en fais pas, ma belle, je sais que c'est pas toujours facile de suivre une fic avec tout ce qu'on a à faire dans la vraie vie...lol. Concernant les océans, ça m'est venu comme ça, et je suis contente que ça paraisse crédible et efficace.

**Finn79:** toi tu vas finir par me faire rougir... Merci de ta présence et de tes critiques. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, voilà the suite !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Ce Dieu, maître absolu de la terre et des cieux,  
N'est point tel que l'erreur le figure à vos yeux._ »

Racine

ooo

Castiel se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil passa par une interstice du toit et tomba pile poil sur ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, gêné, et reprit lentement ses esprits. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.  
Dean s'était endormi contre lui, un bras passé autour de son torse. Sa tête reposait sur ses pectoraux et se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration sans que cela ne dérange le moins du monde le jeune homme. Castiel se cala alors dans l'oreiller et regarda son amant avec affection.  
La situation était vraiment exceptionnelle. Jamais, au cours de son année d'observation de l'humain, il ne l'avait vu aussi sommeiller aussi paisiblement. Il avait toujours rêvé que quelque chose ou quelqu'un apporte un jour la paix à son protégé, et, au final, ce quelqu'un se trouvait être lui. Ce soir, l'archange se trouvait dans un état de complétude jamais connu auparavant. Ce soir, la vie était parfaite.  
Quelle fatuité de dire cela ! Aucune vie n'était parfaite, il le savait pourtant ! D'accord. Mais peut-être que, de temps en temps, l'idéal pouvait exister. Peut-être que, juste durant un instant, une heure, un jour, le rêve et la réalité pouvaient coexister sans faire de dégâts.  
Peut-être...  
Le corps serré contre lui remua doucement, et Dean émergea des bras de Morphée en poussant un énorme soupir.  
« Dean ? Il faudrait peut-être se lever. Il est passé midi.  
Le chasseur se blottit un peu plus contre lui et grogna.  
- Rrrr... J'ai pas envie. Pour une fois que je fais une sieste.  
- Mais la guerre...  
- Je m'en fous de la guerre. Elle viendra pas me cherche au fond de mon lit.  
- Si tu savais le nombre d'humains qui ont dit ça.  
Son compagnon leva les yeux vers lui, l'air mécontent.  
- Tu n'es qu'un sale empêcheur de tourner en rond.  
- Dean...  
- D'accord, je me lève. Mais de toute façon, ce soir j'aurais pas envie de dormir avec un tel roupillon en pleine journée.  
- Je t'aiderai si tu veux.  
- Ok, mais de façon non angélique alors.  
- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?  
Dean remonta vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Cas' s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
- Tu sais que ça devient du vice ?  
- Oh, c'mon ! Gaby disait que c'était pas interdit.  
- Tu l'appelles Gaby maintenant ?  
- Bah quoi ? Techniquement ça pourrait être ma belle-soeur, non ?  
- Tu es vraiment impossible comme humain. »  
Et Castiel se rhabilla en un geste, sous le regard goguenard du jeune homme qui arborait son sourire hypocrite numéro 1.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam déambulait sans être vu au milieu des lits souillés de sang. Partout autour de lui, des gémissements résonnaient sans fin. Il y avait énormément de gens blessés, à l'agonie pour certains, dans ce camp du fin fond de l'Afghanistan.  
Il songeait tout en marchant. Ces dernières heures, Gabrielle l'avait fait voyagé aux quatre coins de la planète, de champ de bataille en hôpitaux, de pays en pays. Indonésie, Palestine, Iran... Partout les mêmes scènes, toujours.  
« Tu vois toutes ces guerres dites de religion ? Avait-elle demandé. Eh bien bien elles ne sont pas du fait des humains. C'est de notre faute.  
- C'est impossible.  
- Si. Sais-tu qui est l'Antéchrist ?  
- Pas très bien. C'est l'opposé du Christ, non ?  
- En gros, oui. C'est le premier des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Sa mission est de pervertir le coeur des Hommes en les poussant à adorer un autre dieu, un faux dieu. Vois-tu, à la base, les Hommes ont cherché Dieu. Ils ont d'abord pensé qu'Il était plusieurs, ce qui a donné les religieux polythéistes. Puis Il a décidé de se révéler à ses enfants pour les soutenir un peu plus, et ça a donné le judaïsme. Ensuite, par une sorte de téléphone arabe, de déformations en contentieux politiques, le catholicisme est né, puis l'orthodoxie, l'islam et le protestantisme. Tous différents, et pourtant tous aimant la même personne.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors l'Antéchrist a été plus malin que nous. Au lieu de détourner les Hommes de Dieu, quelqu'ait été son nom, il les a détourné de ses enseignements d'amour. Il a corrompu le coeur des êtres humains et leur a fait écrire toutes ces choses violentes et haineuses à l'encontre des autres croyances. En plongeant leurs coeurs dans la guerre de religion perpétuelle, il les a rendu indignes du Paradis et, du coup, a fourni des milliards d'âmes trompées à l'Enfer. Puis la politique s'en est mêlée, les conflits se sont mondialisés, et aujourd'hui c'est le grand capharnaüm. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?  
- Oui. »  
Sam était resté atterré. L'archange lui avait alors montré tous les endroits semblables à ce camp. Partout où il y avait des combats menés au nom de la religion, il y avait des lieux comme celui-ci. Partout où des âmes étaient en perdition, des Grands Initiés guérissaient et détrompaient ceux qui avaient souffert des maux répandus par les serviteurs de Lucifer.  
« Ces gens sont spéciaux, avait-elle fait en lui montrant ces Grands Initiés. Ils se sont vu conférer certains pouvoirs pour effacer toutes les fausses croyances, les fausses règles religieuses et ramener les tiens vers la Lumière.  
- Ils sont humains ?  
- Oui, mais ils ont connaissance de tous les secrets de la Création. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, la vie et la mort... Tout leur a été révélé. Ce sont aussi des disciples de Raphaël, qui leur a enseigné son savoir de guérisseur. Ils portent une partie de l'avenir des Hommes sur leurs épaules. De leurs réussites dépend beaucoup, surtout en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi en ce moment ?  
- Parce qu'ils se rendent aussi partout où les démons sévissent. Lorsque le conflit armé commencera, ce seront nos médecins, nos sauveurs. L'armée de Dieu n'est que peu de choses sans ses enfants. »  
Et maintenant il était là, près d'un Taliban qu'en temps normal il aurait haï de tout son coeur. L'homme était blessé à la poitrine, et un grand initié lui parlait d'une voix douce, entouré d'une aura dorée pour asseoir son rôle et son pouvoir. Cela durait depuis ce qu'il aurait cru être des heures. A chaque question, la voix du soldat devenait plus faible, moins cruelle. Et toutes les réponses étaient données, avec parfois un petit « miracle » pour preuve. C'était une toute autre facette du monde qu'il découvrait là.  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Fit soudain le Taliban.  
Samuel releva la tête et se rendit compte que le guérisseur et le blessé l'observaient tous les deux. La question s'adressait à lui.  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Répéta-t-il. Est-ce que je me suis trompé de guerre ?  
Le chasseur hocha la tête.  
- Je crois que oui. Je suis désolé, mais le Mal n'est pas là où vous le croyiez. »  
L'autre s'enferma alors dans un silence méditatif. Le Grand Initié se leva et prit Sam par le bras.  
« Venez, il faut le laisser maintenant.  
- Est-ce qu'il changera ?  
- Oui, je pense. Le choc est toujours impressionnant, mais nous sommes là. S'il se rendait compte d'une telle chose par lui-même, cela le détruirait presque certainement. Là, il sera toujours soutenu. Le psychisme humain est une chose fragile, plus fragile qu'on ne le croit. »  
Après un salut, le guérisseur abandonna son hôte pour continuer de travailler. Sam rejoignit alors sa camarade de voyage à l'extérieur et la trouve assise sur un petit tertre surplombant la vallée désertique.  
« C'est un pays magnifique, vraiment. Tout ce calme, toutes ces étendues désertiques... Il est dommage que les humains ne puissent venir apprécier cette beauté.  
- Gabrielle...  
Elle bougea à peine.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? Tout ce voyage, c'est pour quoi ?  
- Tu cherches ta place parmi toutes celles qui existent sur Terre. J'ai voulu t'en montrer une que tu ne connaissais pas.  
- Je ne pourrais pas devenir l'un d'entre eux. Je suis un hybride, j'ai du sang de démon. On ne peut pas me faire confiance. Si je pétais à nouveau un plomb et que je mettais toute cette entreprise en danger...  
- Conneries. Merlin aussi avait du sang de démon en lui. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a fait du mal ou qu'il a détruit son monde. Il a appris, avec un bon maître. Il a appris à accepter et dominer ce qui le faisait. C'est comme apprendre à dominer ses désirs et ses émotions, mais à un autre niveau.  
- Tu es en train de me proposer un job ?  
- Ta vie actuelle ne te convient plus, elle t'a trop fait souffrir. Je t'en propose une nouvelle, tout aussi nécessaire à la bonne marche de ton univers.  
- Tu as ce pouvoir ?  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te formerai. Si tu acceptes, il y aura des tests. Je ne garantis rien, mais si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, comme vous dites, tu les réussiras.  
L'archange se leva et plongea ses grands yeux gris dans les siens  
- Veux-tu vraiment changer d'existence ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Bien dormi, les garçons ?  
- Bobby, je te conseille de garder tes commentaires pourris pour toi.  
Dean était descendu dans la cuisine avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la viande, mais tous ses espoirs venaient d'être déçus. Il était complètement décalé par sa sieste, terriblement affamé, et donc d'assez mauvaise humeur.  
- Pas eu le temps d'aller faire des courses. J'ai été assez occupé ces jours-ci.  
- Honte à toi. Cas' ? Cria-t-il dans l'escalier.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu aurais assez pitié de mon estomac pour me fournir deux ou trois hamburgers ?  
Et il se frotta presque aussitôt les mains en voyant le festin qui venait d'apparaître sur la table du salon. Bobby posa son journal et tendit une main vers l'une des assiettes.  
- Bas les pattes ! Tu es trop cruel avec tes invités pour y avoir droit.  
- Égoïste !  
- Ca va, je rigole. Sers-toi, sinon Cas' va me faire une tête au carré. »  
Le vieux chasseur mordit dans un sandwich et savoura le steak relevé de poivre. Dean fit de même, et demanda entre deux bouchées.  
« C'est vide ici. Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?  
- Ton frère et la fille sont sortis faire un tour depuis ce matin.  
- Il est deux heures de l'après-midi... Sacrée promenade.  
- Une planète de 40 000 kilomètres de circonférence, ça laisse pas mal de possibilités.  
- Et Mick ?  
- Sais pas. Il est parti il y a une heure, avec l'air pressé.  
- Il devait avoir quelque chose à tuer.  
- Sûrement. »  
Castiel, enfin rhabillé, rejoignit les deux hommes. Il but rapidement une tasse de café, grignota un hamburger, un peu par faim, un peu par gourmandise, et se prépara à sortir. Dean le prit par la manche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison.  
« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?  
- Michael m'a contacté tout à l'heure. Ils sont tous pris, et j'ai un travail à faire. Au fait, j'allais oublier... Bravo Bobby, pour votre trouvaille.  
Le regard du jeune homme passa de l'un à l'autre de ses amis.  
- Pourquoi on me dit rien à moi ?  
- Parce que tu roupilles toujours quand il y a des conversations intéressantes, se moqua son aîné. Je crois devinez le boulot de Castiel.  
- Et moi je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris un ou deux trucs. Viens par là, toi. »  
Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du salon et sortirent au soleil. Castiel regarda son partenaire avec une expression de déboussolement total tandis qu'il passait une main affectueuse sur le toit brûlant de son Impala.  
« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non Cas', enfin... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'exclus de tes affaires comme ça ?  
- Mais ce sont des choses dangereuses, en général.  
- Je vis dans la chasse depuis mes quatre ans, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais c'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'on fonctionne.  
- Et que veux-tu ? Comment fonctionnent les couples humains ?  
- Ils partagent tout, normalement, les joies comme les peines. Je veux pas te voir partir en plein milieu du jour et de la nuit, chaque jour et chaque nuit, en me demandant comment ça va se passer. J'ai pas la prétention d'être aussi puissant que toi, mais je suis sûr que, des fois, tu pourrais m'intégrer à ta vie comme je t'ai intégré à la mienne quand tu es revenu.  
Castiel le regardait attentivement, la tête droite, les bras croisés, l'air songeur. Il réussit à mettre toutes ses émotions de côté pour réfléchir à la demande de son amant. Ce dernier semblait si sincère...  
- Je crois que j'ai autant peur pour toi que toi pour moi, finit-il par dire.  
- C'est pas comme si j'étais une personne ordinaire avec une vie ordinaire... Objecta le chasseur.  
- Alors tu veux venir avec moi ? Tout le temps ? Et la chasse ?  
- J'ai pas dit que tu serais le seul à faire des efforts, angelot. T'auras aussi le droit de me coller au train quand je bosserai. »  
L'archange le fixait toujours de ses yeux perçants. Il s'avança alors et le prit dans ses bras pour un baiser.  
« Tu triches, fit-il en se dégageant doucement. Tu essayes de m'influencer.  
- Faux. Je sais que tu t'es déjà décidé, ça se voit dans ton expression. Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- France.  
- Paris ? Cool.  
- Non, ailleurs.  
- Et c'est comment ? »  
Pour toute réponse, deux doigts touchèrent son front, et Dean se sentit partir en arrière.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Comment le Mal pourrait-il posséder la Terre ?  
Des milliers d'hommes s'étaient posé cette question, depuis la nuit des temps. Comment ? Que veut dire posséder lorsque l'on vient de l'Enfer ? Est-ce asservir ? Est-ce détruire ? Est-ce convertir ?  
Pour Lucifer, la réponse était évidente. Posséder la Terre, c'était la voler à Dieu, l'exclure de la Création, la rendre indigne... indigne et interdite.  
Et pour réussir cela, il avait son idée.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que cela devenait plus difficile que prévu. Il avait clairement sous-estimé ses anciens frères. Si des anges étaient venus grossir les rangs de ses fidèles, d'autres lui mettaient pas mal de bâtons dans les roues, des bâtons fort difficiles à ôter.  
La perte d'Uriel, de Jophiel et de nombreux autres n'était pas prévue au programme. La destruction de certains de ses ducs et princes les plus puissants retardait ses opérations. Un de ses cavaliers avait été purement et simplement réduit en poussière. Les anges étaient partout, actifs, efficaces, concentrés. Des rumeurs couraient de par le monde: les chasseurs devenaient impitoyables, plus forts, aidés par des archanges surpuissants. Uriel lui avait menti, le Paradis ne partait pas à vau-l'eau. Et quatre noms lui revenaient sans cesse aux oreilles, des noms vraiment horripilants.  
Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, envahir la Terre n'était pas du tout cuit, même pour les peuples de l'Enfer.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était approprié un corps humain. Ce n'était guère difficile d'obtenir un accord, il suffisait de faire miroiter les bons espoirs aux bonnes personnes. Avec ces humains, il y avait toujours une envie de meurtre, de vengeance, de richesse, de pouvoir qui traînait dans un recoin oublié. Prendre forme humaine, donc, un jeu d'enfant... S'y habituer, en revanche, c'était plus difficile. Passer de pure énergie à...ça ! Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait se débarrasser de cette enveloppe pour reprendre sa forme d'ange. Car malgré sa chute, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté, oh que non.  
Comme quoi la perfection n'allait pas forcément de pair avec le Bien.  
Et en ce moment, son visage humain était absolument furieux. Il hurla de rage et réduisit le démon qui lui faisait face en poussière. Et merde ! Les premiers des anges ! Toujours eux ! Quand ce n'était pas l'autre pouffiasse de Gabrielle qui bousillait une cinquantaine de Légions, c'était ses deux frères ennemis qui mettaient à bas le cavalier de la Mort au moment de sa sortie sur cette planète. Là, franchement, ça devenait injuste. Les archanges n'étaient pas aussi puissants lorsqu'il les avait laissé là-haut, il y avait des millénaires de cela.  
« J'aurais dû m'y attendre. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Il n'y avait que dans les prophéties qu'on ne changeait pas les règles du jeu. Le seul problème, c'était que Dieu pouvait les changer plus facilement que lui.  
Il avait fort à faire. Et il savait à qui il destinait son premier appel. Si les choses avaient évolué, alors IL devrait être au courant.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Beurk...J'ai mal au coeur. »  
Dean chercha un banc de yeux et courut s'y asseoir pour essayer de calmer sa nausée. Les voyages instantanés ne lui faisaient pas toujours cet effet, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était horrible. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête.  
La nuit était tombée. Les deux hommes avaient atterri sur une petite place agrémentée d'arbres et de carrés de pelouse, près d'une église assez ancienne. C'était calme, vraiment trop calme.  
« Mais c'est paumé ici ! On est où ?  
- Une petite ville française dénommée Bourbon l'Archambault. Une ville qui a appartenu à une famille de sang royal.  
- Bonjour le trou !  
- J'avais oublié le problème du décalage horaire, fit l'ange pour lui-même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si tard.  
- Et c'est un problème ?  
- J'hésite à le déranger maintenant.  
- Qui ça ? Et si tu me disais enfin ce qu'on vient faire ici ? »

Déjà que dormir dehors, même en été, n'avait rien de vraiment agréable en soi pour Dean Winchester... Mais l'humidité de la rosée, inévitable lors des aurores naissant dans la campagne, ça c'était vraiment horrible. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et de mauvais poil.  
Pourtant Castiel avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre leur sommeil à la belle étoile le plus supportable possible. Ils s'étaient enroulés dans de confortables sacs de couchage, dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée du parc municipal désert. Il avait chaud, il avait dormi dans un cocon moelleux. Mais le fait d'être tiré du lit par un soleil très matinal et des gouttes d'eau glaciales avait tendance à gâcher tout ça. Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin, une heure à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, vraiment.  
Bougon, il faillit réveiller l'ange pour réclamer un café ultra serré et se venger par la même occasion. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son amant endormi, il renonça à cette idée mesquine. Ce type était décidément trop adorable...  
Bon, il allait quand même le réveiller, mais avec douceur, promis juré.  
« Cas' ?  
Une espèce de feulement mécontent il répondit.  
- Tu deviens flemmard, ma parole. Allez, Cas'. Il fait jour, et si quelqu'un entre dans le parc et nous voit là... En plus je connais pas un mot de français.  
- Peut pas nous voir... Nous ai rendu invisibles, murmura l'archange encore endormi.  
- Ah ouais ?  
D'accord. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça...  
Dean sortit de son couchage et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur la mâchoire et le visage. Ce dernier soupira mais continua de garder les yeux fermés.  
- Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à employer les grands moyens. Tu le ferais pas un peu exprès par hasard ?  
L'ange ne répondit pas. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard, toujours dubitatif. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par craquer et se mit à rire en se renversant sur le dos.  
- Ah j'en étais sûr ! Traître ! Tu te moques de moi !  
- Un peu, confessa Castiel entre deux pouffements.  
- Très bien... Moi qui comptais te faire des choses particulièrement agréables pour te réveiller... Tu n'auras rien du tout.  
- Dean, tu pourrais avoir certainement beaucoup d'humains ''à ta botte'', comme vous dites, avec le sexe, mais tu ne m'auras pas moi.  
- C'est un défi ? Ok, je dis plus rien, fit-il devant le regard de l'archange. »

Ils marchèrent durant un long moment à travers la ville et la campagne. Il fallait attendre. La personne à voir n'était pas encore réveillée à ces heures indues. Alors ils déambulaient, sans but, juste pour profiter du calme et du soleil. Et ils parlaient, pas tout le temps, mais quand même plus que d'habitude.  
« Je crois que j'ai un peu faim, lâcha Dean en entendant son estomac grogner de façon peu décente.  
- De quoi as-tu envie ?  
- De croissants. C'est bien une spécialité de la France, ça, les croissants ? Eh bin j'ai envie de manger des croissants. Il paraît que c'est super bon quand c'est chaud et plein de beurre.  
- Ok. »  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme finissait de se régaler avec une viennoiserie gorgée de café chaud, assis au bord d'un étang d'où quelques cygnes lorgnaient les miettes qu'il avait laissé tomber dans l'herbe. Castiel, lui, avait fini de se sustenter depuis quelques minutes et s'était renversé en arrière pour contempler le ciel azuré.  
« Humff ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! Je ne dirai plus jamais de mal des grenouilles.  
- Quel rapport ?  
- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les français, aux USA, parce qu'ils cuisinent des cuisses de grenouille. Beurk.  
- Eh bien apparemment leur gastronomie a d'autres aspects.  
- Ouaip, ils sont tout pardonné. Par contre je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce truc me regarde, fit-il en désignant le cygne immaculé. Je crois qu'il en a après mon petit-déjeuner. Allez, du vent ! »  
Il se lécha les doigts pour profiter de tout le beurre qui s'y était déposé, et s'allongea lui aussi.  
« Alors si j'ai bien compris, on va chez un prêtre, parce que c'est dans son presbytère que sont gardés les fragments de la Croix.  
- Il y en a peu, mais ils suffiront. Michael m'a tout expliqué du plan de Bobby, et je dois dire que c'est vraiment admirable.  
- Mais pourquoi ici ?  
- Parce que je connais ce prêtre, et parce que les fragments ne sont pas au vu et au su de tout le monde.  
- Tu as eu la gentilesse de lui faire quelques apparitions angéliques ?  
- Cet homme est profondément bon, Dean, et il se trouve qu'il a quelque fois eu besoin de notre aide.  
- Possessions ?  
- Non, fantômes.  
- Quand est-ce qu'on va le voir ?  
- Dans une petite heure, avant qu'il ne commence sa journée.  
- Ca nous laisse un peu de temps alors.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ?  
- Oui. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ca fait deux heures qu'on est debout, et...  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé. »  
Castiel eut un sourire et laissa son ami se renverser sur lui pour déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement et regarda l'ange coincé sous son corps plutôt massif. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs et prit une de ses mains pour la poser dans son dos à lui. Puis il se remit à l'embrasser, glissant sa langue contre celle de son amant pour danser avec lui. Homme, femme ou ange, un baiser restait finalement un baiser, mais un baiser amoureux transcendait vraiment tout le reste. Et Castiel semblait aussi d'accord sur la question.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains commencèrent à s'égarer sur le corps de l'archange que ce dernier tiqua un peu et esquissa un geste de dégagement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cas' ?  
- C'est juste... Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué encore. Et puis, ça reste un peu de la luxure, non ?  
- Toi, il va vraiment falloir te faire faire une cure de désintox'. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que disait ta soeur l'autre fois ? C'est des conneries tout ça.  
- Mais c'est un péché. Je sais quand même de quoi je parle ! Je suis un ange !  
Sa voix était montée d'un ton.  
- D'accord, je te laisse.  
Et Dean se dégagea doucement. Pourtant, à sa voix étrange, Castiel comprit qu'il avait certainement fait une bêtise. Comme pour lui signifier qu'il était dans le vrai, son coeur se mit à lui faire mal, et il sentit une grande peine peser sur sa poitrine. Il venait de blesser la personne qu'il aimait.  
- Dean...  
Le chasseur tourna vers lui un visage effrayant d'impassibilité.  
- Dean, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas... J'ignore jusqu'où j'ai le droit d'aller.  
- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.  
Si, ça devait être grave. Ca se voyait, ça se sentait. L'ange était perdu, piégé entre son désir d'aimer son amant et ses connaissances des péchés et des interdits. Comment faire pour que personne ne souffre ? Il devait y avoir une réponse à ça...!  
- Dean ?  
- Bon, il doit être temps d'y aller, non ? Fit ce dernier en se levant.  
Castiel se redressa et le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas.  
- Dean... Je t'en prie, comprends-moi.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ? Fit soudain son homme. Que je ne peux pas avoir envie de toi sans que tu te sentes mal ? Que tu n'arrives pas à virer toutes ces conneries qu'on t'a enseigné ? Je suis qu'un tout petit humain. J'ai pas l'éloquence qu'il faut pour te parler de ce qui est sûrement bien ou mal, et comme tu dis, c'est toi l'ange.  
Ces derniers mots bousculèrent Cas'. Orgueil !! Ca c'était de l'orgueil ! Il croyait éviter un péché et il était tombé aussi sec dans un autre. Bon sang, ce qu'avoir un caractère humain pouvait être compliqué !  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.  
- Eh bien c'est raté.  
- Alors explique-moi, bon sang ! Explique-moi pourquoi c'est si important, l'amour physique !  
Surpris, Dean se retourna. Son ange venait presque de jurer, c'était une première ! Et la détermination farouche qu'il lisait sur ce visage habituellement si doux lui disait que ce n'était pas du chiqué. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient autre chose que la curiosité dont il faisait preuve en temps normal.  
- C'est important... C'est important parce que c'est délicieux, parce que c'est notre petit paradis à nous. Tu n'as pas ressenti ça, la première fois ? Cette impression d'être dans un autre monde. Ok, l'amour c'est pas que ça... mais c'est ça aussi, que tu le comprennes ou non. Donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, le faire s'envoler vers les étoiles rien que par des caresses... Moi j'étais heureux, hier, lorsque je t'ai vu fermer les yeux, lorsque mon nom traversait tes lèvres, lorsque tu t'es crispé contre moi pour jouir. J'étais heureux parce que tu étais heureux. Depuis quand c'est mal d'être heureux ? »  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel ne sut pas quoi répondre à un humain.  
Le bonheur était ce après quoi tout le monde courait depuis la nuit des temps. Bien sûr le plaisir n'était pas le bonheur, mais sans aucun plaisir, l'homme dépérissait comme un animal privé de lumière et de liberté. Alors peut-être que finalement, les deux concepts n'étaient pas si dissociables que ça.  
Dean le regardait toujours dans les yeux lorsqu'il sortit de sa réflexion. Le visage grave, les bras croisés, il demanda:  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça, monsieur le vertueux ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
Goguenard, le jeune homme fit marche arrière et vint s'accroupir près de lui.  
- Alors, puisque tu es un ange si brillant, tu pourras peut-être me dire pouquoi...  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tous tes philosophes, tes saints, tes écclésiastes s'en sont toujours pris au sexe. Tu veux mon avis ? Ca les emmerde qu'on aime et qu'on prenne du plaisir sur cette bonne vieille Terre. Ca les emmerde, parce que quand les gens sont heureux, ils sont moins enclins à regarder vers les églises et plus vers la personne qui leur est chère. Et ça, ça sert pas leurs affaires.  
- Mais...  
- Arrête de croire que tout ce qui sort de la bouche des hommes de Dieu vaut Dieu. Y'a des connards même chez eux. Je te rappelle que si ta frangine angélique t'avait pas dit la vérité sur les anges et l'amour, on en serait sûrement encore à se jeter des regards en coin. »  
Les yeux bleus se concentrèrent, et le reste de la conversation fut un échange silencieux entre leurs deux regards. Castiel voyait ses connaissances et ses convictions lui être arrachées par le raisonnement logique de son amant. Car il pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, crier qu'il avait la science céleste infuse, il n'en restait pas moins que certaines de ces paroles étaient justes, et que les saints canonisés par toutes les religions sur Terre ne finissaient pas forcément sur le podium une fois arrivé au Ciel.  
C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir un Père très silencieux; ils en étaient tous venus à écouter les rumeurs d'en bas puisque presque rien ne filtrait d'en haut.  
Et ce fut un ange aux épaules bien basses qui se leva pour regagner la ville et accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confié. Il avait une mine si défaite que Dean eut pitié de lui. Il tenta d'oublier un peu son amour-propre et passa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur ce dos si voûté. Le regard que lui envoya alors Cas' était si triste qu'il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
« C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il en passant ses lèvres dans les cheveux noirs de l'archange. C'est pas ta faute.  
- Tu es en train de me mentir, fit Castiel, la tête enfouie dans son cou.  
- Peut-être un petit peu, mais ça s'appelle « _vouloir rassurer quelqu'un qu'on aime_ ». »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le prêtre de ce petit patelin était vraiment un être adorable. Certes, il avait été un peu surpris par l'arrivée des deux hommes à huit heures du matin, mais quelques mots de Castiel l'avaient rassuré. Il connaissait l'ange, heureusement, et il lui faisait confiance.  
« Vous avez besoin de ces fragments pour quelle raison ? Ce doit être grave.  
Castiel regarda avec affection ce vieil homme si dévoué, qu'il aimait comme un véritable ami, et hocha la tête.  
- Malheureusement oui. Vous serez l'un des rares à savoir que nous avons des problèmes, alors je vous en prie, restez discret et prudent.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Lucifer, mon ami.  
Les yeux du prêtre se voilèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne finisse par sourire tristement.  
- Je ne pensais pas...  
- Je sais.  
- Et votre ami ?  
- Dean est américain, d'où son silence. C'est un chasseur, l'un des meilleurs du monde. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui.  
- D'accord. Suivez-moi. »  
Ils montèrent à l'étage et pénétrèrent derrière l'abbé, dans une pièce minuscule dont personne n'aurait pu, de l'extérieur, soupçonner qu'elle recelait des trésors. A la vue des vitrines et de leur contenu, Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Devant lui, deux croix ouvragées trônaient à hauteur d'homme. Même pour lui qui n'était pas amateur, elles étaient magnifiques avec leur or, leurs cristaux et leurs pierres précieuses. Castiel lui désigna la première.  
- Celle-ci contient une épine de la couronne qui orna le front du Christ. Elle fut retrouvée durant les croisades, tous comme les morceaux de la Croix. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas vraiment, mais cela est vrai, Dean.  
- Si, je te crois.  
Sa confiance retrouvée toucha l'ange.  
- Et celle-là, fit-il en se tournant sur la gauche, contient ce qui nous intéresse.  
- Vous faut-il les deux fragments ?  
- Non, un seul suffira. Je n'ai pas le coeur à vous priver de tout ce qu'elle contient. Ca représente trop de choses qu'il ne faudra jamais oublier. »  
Même s'il n'en montrait rien, l'homme de Dieu était ému, car ses mains parcheminées tremblèrent lorsqu'il sortit la croix dorée pour la tendre à Castiel. Ce dernier la prit avec délicatesse pour l'admirer un instant, avec un regard tendre. Puis il ouvrit la petite boîte en verre sertie au coeur de l'objet et en sortit un morceau de bois de la longueur d'un pouce qu'il rangeat dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
« Nous vous la rapporterons.  
- Je comprendrais que vous ne le fassiez pas. Ça n'a guère d'importance si ce monde est menacé d'extinction. Cette croix a toujours eu son destin, je pense.  
- Il ne faut pas désespérer.  
- Mais je ne désespère pas. Jamais. Je ferai ce que je dois faire, comme vous tous. »  
Resté en arrière, Dean ne pipait mot. Si le sens des paroles de l'abbé lui échappait, le ton sur lequel il les prononçait était universel, et il comprenait. Castiel se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe qu'ils en avaient fini.  
« Resterez-vous pour...? »  
Mais un bruit sourd à l'extérieur l'interrompit. L'ange sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, et ils sortirent vivement de la petite pièce. L'instant d'après, le presbytère trembla.  
« Merde. C'est impossible. Comment ils auraient su ? Fit le chasseur.  
- J'en sais rien, mais on doit sortir. Il ne doit rien arriver à cette maison, compris ?  
- Compris. » Répondit-il en dégainant son couteau.  
Les deux hommes dévalèrent les escaliers et sortirent dans le jardin. Arrivés à la grille, ils tombèrent sur un comité d'accueil peu amène.  
« Tiens, tiens...! Voyons qui nous avons là.  
Inquiet, Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. En plein jour et en pleine ville ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de situation qu'il préférait. Et ils étaient quatre contre eux.  
- Un ange et un humain, c'est bien peu pour une telle mission, fit le plus grand d'entre eux.  
- Mais c'est bien assez pour vous botter le cul, répliqua Dean en faisant un pas.  
Mais son ami étendit le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette scène. Sa grâce semblait toute hérissée et prête à bondir.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-il d'une voix dure.  
- Allons, petit frère... Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
Les yeux bleus de l'ange s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était trop tôt ! Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter maintenant... Oh bon sang !  
Mais étrangement, sa grâce, elle, ne semblait pas du tout effrayée. Elle se gonfla et rugit à l'intérieur de son corps, telle un fauve en colère. Non, il n'avait pas peur !  
- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je pensais que tu te terrerais dans ton trou jusqu'à ce que toutes tes forces soient lancées dans la bataille.  
Dean leva les sourcils en signe d'appréciation des cojones de son archange. Lucifer, lui, n'eut pas ce sens de l'humour.  
- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de nous faire remarquer ici, en pleine lumière, parmi les humains... Mais vous vous doutez que s'il le faut je le ferais. Alors, qui que tu sois comme soldat, laisse-moi les fragments et va-t-en de cette ville.  
_Il ignore mon nom ?_  
Castiel tiqua en réalisant ce fait apparemment insignifiant.  
- Tu n'es pas si puissant, pas encore. Il te manque quelque chose, c'est ça ? Tu es revenu mais tu n'es pas toi, pas complètement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?  
- Ne me sous-estime pas, espèce de petit angelot ridicule.  
Il sourit à cette phrase, d'un sourire cynique hérité de son amant.  
- Tu ne connais même pas mon nom. Même si j'ai été créé après ta chute, tu devrais pouvoir le lire en moi. Tu n'es pas toi, répéta-t-il. Moi je ne suis pas un ange. Et tu n'auras pas cette croix.  
- Tant pis.  
Le déchu regarda le seuil du portail ouvragé mais ne semblait pas vouloir le faire franchir à ses sbires.  
- Tu sais, il est possible que les démons ne puissent pas entrer sur une propriété entourée de sel et parcourue d'eau bénite. Et après tout, je suis comme eux, je ne le peux pas non plus. Mais parfois ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être proche pour tuer. »  
Puis il n'y eut plus de mots, juste le feu. Les quatre démons déchaînèrent un déluge brûlant et incendiaire sur Dean. Cas' se jeta précipitamment devant lui, mais les flammes les enveloppèrent, et le rire léger de Lucifer se fit entendre.  
« C'est regrettable, mais je préfère vous faire brûler avec ce maudit bois plutôt que de voir mes démons se cacher de l'eau jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

* * *

Eh oui, encore un cliff... A pas pu m'en empêcher... Enfin, celui-là est moins terrible que les autres, non ?

*recule en voyant les regards noirs posés sur sa petite personne...*. Bon, bah je vais ptêtre aller faire un tour moi.

Envie de me tuer ? Les reviews assassines, c'est par là... ;-)

Bisous


	18. Part I La fin d'une ère

Et voilà le chapitre 18. Il est un peu spécial, car avec lui se clôt la première partie de Requiem... Afin de ne pas tomber dans une monotonie mortelle, je fais prendre un tournant à mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ce tournant... Je ne dirai rien dessus. pas de spoilers. Attendez-vous juste à une surprise au prochain chap'.

**Amelia:** rassus-toi, nos doudous vont bien. La preuve tout de suite.

**Aurored:** le rythme de postage risque de se calmer un peu, mais je n'abandonne rien du tout. Contente de voir que mon idée d'un Dean plutôt libéré ne choque pas. Et tu verras, la suite est pleine de surprises.

**Epsylon:** tes remarques sont toujours une source de joie, peut-être même d'inspiration. En tout cas j'espère que cette "fin" ne te décevra pas.

**Sara the best:** je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement...!! lol. Non je plaisante. Sadique comme je suis, on a bien le droit de me tourmenter un peu avec mes dates de postage. En tout cas j'adore toujours autant ton enthousiasme dévastateur... Merci ma belle.

**Finn79:** je te remercie de ta présence tout au long de cette fic. Ceci n'est pas la fin, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que ces 18 premiers chaps. Quant à Cas' et ses sentiments humains... Eh bien c'est loin d'être fini... Au contraire, il prendra d'autres directions que celles explorées jusqu'ici.

**Meria-Selene:** un bravo tout particulier à toi, qui as rejoins l'équipe des (rares) slasheuses françaises écrivant sur Dean/Castiel. Bien sûr tu as tout mon soutien. Je suis contente que le discours de Gaby t'ai plu, c'est vrai que je craignais un peu que ça fasse lourd, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre. Heureusement, ça passe.

Merci à toutes. Même si un chapitre se clôt ce weekend, je re précise que ceci n'est en aucun cas la fin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

* * *

« _Demain du ventre du temps surgira une année nouvelle_ »

Njabulo S. Ndebele

...

Si Lucifer avait été un Homme, il se serait frotté les mains de satisfaction pour une réussite si facile... Mais n'étant pas humain, il se contenta d'admirer leur oeuvre, ce brasier qui continuait de s'agiter devant leurs yeux noirs. Seule une pointe de joie malfaisante se manifesta en lui. Même si ce moins que rien de petit ange avait raison sur lui, il restait quand même diablement efficace, c'était le cas de le dire.  
Mais quelque chose changea soudain, et le feu mourut sous ses yeux. Le déchu fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, étonné, jusqu'à ce que tout ne lui explosât à la figure et ne propulsât tout ce petit monde plusieurs mètres en arrière. Estomaqué, il secoua la tête et se releva pour voir son adversaire avancer hors de la propriété bénie, protégée par une grâce de la couleur de ses yeux et qui n'avait de cesse de s'enrouler autour de lui et de l'humain tel un bouclier.  
« Tu as oublié de me demander mon nom, rugit Castiel d'une voix d'outre-tombe. C'est très impoli de tuer quelqu'un sans connaître son nom.  
- Peu m'importe...  
Mais l'ange leva une main, et comme lors de ce funeste combat contre la Famine, les corps des trois démons se retrouvèrent criblés d'éclats assassins. En l'absence de fumée noire s'envolant vers les ténèbres, Lucifer comprit que ses acolytes venaient d'être proprement et simplement anéantis.  
- Je suis Castiel, fit l'archange, les yeux plus étincelants que jamais. Souviens-toi bien de ce mot, car tu risques de me retrouver sur ton chemin quand tu essayeras de détruire cette planète.  
- Tu n'es rien.  
- Nous verrons cela... mon frère. » Répliqua-t-il avant de disparaître avec Dean.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Les quatre archanges se regardaient les uns les autres avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'inquiétude. Assis de part et d'autre du salon de leur quartier général, ils restaient silencieux, tendus. Finalement, Michael se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du fragment de la Croix ramené par leur camarade.  
« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.  
- Personne n'imaginait ça, fit sa consoeur qui était juchée sur le rebord de la table où trônait le petit morceau de bois presque deux fois millénaire. Mais c'est arrivé quand même. Reste à savoir comment ils ont su ce que nous allions faire.  
- Ce n'est pas dur à deviner, répliqua Raphaël. Il y a encore des traîtres chez les nôtres. Je croyais qu'on faisait le ménage ? Fit-il avec un regard vers Castiel.  
- J'ai été un peu pris ces derniers temps, figurez-vous. Il s'est passé quoi... Quatre jours depuis qu'on a combattu le cavalier noir ?  
- Des difficultés à te faire au temps qui passe ?  
- Sais-tu seulement combien j'ai pu en éliminer depuis que notre Père m'a confié cette tâche ?  
- Ça suffit vous deux ! On ne se pose pas les bonnes questions. Qui était au courant de ce voyage ?  
Michael ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir.  
- Nous quatre, bien entendu, ainsi que Saraquiel et Remiel, plus les Vertus et quelques autres. Ca fait pas mal de monde.  
- Non, le contredit soudain Cas'. C'est plus grave que ça. Lucifer savait tout à fait à quoi allait nous servir la Sainte Relique, il l'a dit lui-même lorsqu'il a cru nous avoir tués.  
- Qui savait pour ce projet ? Qui savait très exactement ce que nous voulions faire ? Demanda la voix sévère du guérisseur.  
Le premier des archanges sembla pâlir.  
- Là, ça se réduit drastiquement. En-dehors de nous y'a...  
Raphaël prit la relève.  
- En ce qui concerne les Vertus, il n'y a que moi et Sehaliah qui sommes au courant.  
- Moi je ne l'ai dit à personne, fit leur soeur. Je me méfie trop depuis cette histoire avec Jophiel et Mumiah.  
- Castiel ?  
- A qui voulez-vous que je l'ai dit ? Vous êtes les seuls qui acceptent de me parler depuis quelques temps.  
- Tu veux dire que les anges te font la tête ?  
- Certains...  
Ses compagnons soupirèrent.  
- Bon, et toi Michael ?  
- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une personne en-dehors de vous, et c'est Metatron.  
Les quatre archanges se regardèrent, inquiets.  
- Donc il n'y a que six possibilités, constata gravement Michael.  
- Cinq. Tu peux enlever Castiel à mon avis vu que c'est lui qui a manqué de se faire rôtir.  
- Très drôle.  
- Sommes-nous vraiment concernés tous les trois ? Demanda Raphaël.  
Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois, lourd de sous-entendus.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit doucement Cas'.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que si c'était Gabrielle, elle m'aurait éliminé dès ma renaissance en archange. Michaël, lui, aurait tué Dean lors de leur première rencontre, et toi tu te serais arrangé pour briser la communauté des Grands Initiés qui sont sous tes ordres. Qu'en est-il de Sehaliah ?  
- Nous verrons cela. J'aurais besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour ça, que l'on aille pas me soupçonner de duplicité.  
- Parano va, se moqua gentiment sa consoeur.  
- C'est sérieux.  
- Je sais, excuse-moi. Je viendrai avec toi. Ca tombe bien, je voulais te parler d'un truc.  
- Et Metatron ?  
- Je m'en charge, fit Michael. C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé, et puis je le connais depuis le temps. Par contre, Castiel, est-ce que tu pourrais gérer le projet de Bobby ? Entre ça et la mise en place des bataillons, je risque d'être trop pris. »  
L'interpellé acquiesça silencieusement, et les quatre archanges se séparèrent sur un salut fraternel. Debout contre le mur, Cas' les regarda disparaître et ne bougea que pour retenir le premier des anges par le bras.  
« Gabrielle ? Je peux te parler un instant ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Elle revint vers lui et se rassit sur le rebord de la table. Castiel fit de même et reprit en même temps le fragment de Croix si difficilement récupéré.  
- Toi qui sais la vérité à propos de nos règles...  
- Quelles règles ?  
- Celles des nôtres, celles du Ciel.  
- Ok.  
- Dis-moi...  
Mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Castiel était en train de lutter contre des millénaires d'obéissance et de discrétion pour pouvoir apaiser son nouveau mal-être humain. Situation inédite. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à être au courant de ça, que c'était sa vie privée, même si la notion lui échappait encore quelque peu. Mais d'un autre côté, jamais il ne pourrait vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui aurait tous les jours le regard que Dean lui avait lancé le matin même. Et puis son corps et son âme lui réclamaient de savoir...  
- La question va te paraître folle et déplacée, mais je voudrais savoir où se situe la frontière entre l'amour et la luxure.  
Voilà, ça c'était fait. Il respira un peu plus librement et s'autorisa à regarder sa soeur. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout outrée. Elle semblait plutôt réfléchir...  
- C'est une bonne question, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas un sens métaphysique.  
Cas' fit non de la tête.  
- Tu te demandes surtout où est le péché.  
- Désolé.  
- Faut pas. C'est pas en restant dans l'ignorance que ça règlera le problème.  
Gabrielle se gratta la tête un instant, puis se lança.  
- La frontière dont tu parles pourrait se définir comme l'instant où l'on cesse d'aimer l'autre pour ne plus aimer que le plaisir lui-même, tu comprends ? C'est toute la différence entre une femme qui aimera passionnément son homme, et une femme qui aimera passionnément LES hommes. Idem pour les mecs, d'ailleurs.  
- C'est la multiplicité...  
- Non, c'est l'identité. Les humains peuvent aimer ou croire aimer plusieurs personnes dans leur vie, mais ça reste de l'amour. Tandis que coucher pour le plaisir, en oubliant qu'en face de soi il y a une autre âme, que c'est grâce à elle qu'on en arrive à un tel bien-être... Là c'est du vice. Là on profite de l'autre, là ça peut devenir un péché.  
Heureusement, Cas' était particulièrement motivé pour comprendre ce méli-mélo d'informations. Il décortiqua tout ça silencieusement et finit par dire:  
- Tu es vraiment impressionnante. Tant de connaissances...  
- Vingt mille ans sur cette terre, et quelques millions d'années d'existence tout court. Les archanges ont eu le temps d'apprendre la vérité avant que les Hommes ne la déforment. Toi tu es né en pleine révolution mystique.  
Elle tourna son regard grisé vers lui et ajouta encore:  
- Aimer Dean n'est pas un péché, mon ami. Et l'aimer comme un être humain le ferait n'en est pas un non plus. Je perçois que tu te sens mal, mais faut pas. Essaye de penser un peu moins en ange, fies-toi à ton instinct. Et maintenant, file !  
Castiel obéit et descendit de la table en faisant une petite moue encore dubitative. Il salua sa soeur et commença à disparaître lorsqu'il entendit un dernier cri.  
- Et arrête un peu de réfléchir ! Je t'entends d'ici.  
- Mais heu... » Fit-il comme un gamin pris en faute, avant de s'évaporer.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Dean était rentré chez Bobby, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Épuisé par son voyage et tourneboulé par le décalage horaire, il avait filé vers son lit, directement, pour s'endormir comme un bébé en serrant avec bonheur l'oreiller moelleux entre ses bras.  
A son réveil, il faisait beau. Mais malgré la lumière qui l'invitait à bouger ses fesses pour faire quelque chose de sa journée, il n'avait qu'une envie: rester dans les draps chauds où subsistait encore un peu du parfum de son compagnon. Son esprit repensa tristement à la scène qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt à Castiel, et il se sentit un peu honteux. Le pauvre archange en avait pris plein la tête. Mais d'un autre côté, rien que l'idée d'être obligé de réfréner son envie de lui le rendait malade. Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour se retenir de faire quelque chose. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il étouffait pas vraiment ses désirs, mais alors en étant amoureux, c'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Et voilà qu'il était tombé sur une des têtes les plus farcies de tabous qui pouvaient exister au monde: un ange. Pas de veine, hein ?  
Castiel et ses yeux bleus encore plein d'innocence. Castiel et ses lèvres si pâles qu'il s'était demandé où allait le sang qui aurait dû les faire rougir. Castiel et son corps – oui, SON corps – si bien dessiné par la nature. Son front souvent plissé par les soucis, son menton où naissait une jolie fossette, ses muscles si virils et pourtant si attirants.  
Les yeux fermés, Dean retraçait mentalement sa carte du Tendre sur le souvenir du corps de son amant. Il reposait les mêmes baisers aux mêmes endroits, les seuls qu'il connaissait pour le moment. Son cou, ses joues, ses hanches, son sexe... Le jeune homme se perdit dans sa mémoire pour retrouver toutes les sensations de bonheur qui l'avaient traversé à peine deux jours plus tôt. Sans qu'il y prenne garde, sa main s'égara lentement le long de son propre corps, guidée uniquement par ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cet égarement, il était trop tard. Posée sur son membre tendu, une paume chaude allait et venait lentement, entretenant le feu qui brûlait à nouveau en lui.  
Il se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela se passe autrement. Ici il n'y avait que du vide et des souvenirs. Était-ce ça qu'il voulait ? Ressentir du plaisir, durant un ridicule instant, sans son ange à ses côtés ?  
Et Dean choisit la plus improbable des idées qui étaient jamais passées par son esprit tordu. Pour la première fois de son existence, il fit glisser sa main hors de son boxer, souleva les draps et courut jusqu'au lavabo pour se flanquer la tête sous le robinet et ouvrir l'eau froide en hurlant comme un forcené.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam était en train d'enfiler une chemise par-dessus son tee-shirt lorsqu'un cri de rage le fit relever la tête vers le plafond. Le juron qui suivit aussitôt le rassura: son frère était rentré, et il allait bien. Sauf que pour pousser un hurlement pareil, il avait certainement dû se cogner quelque part ou se pincer en remontant l'un de ses flingues. Enfin...  
Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à ses affaires rassemblées à côté du lit et inspira profondément. Puis il se retourna vers son visiteur.  
« Je sais que c'est difficile.  
- C'était mon monde, mais je pourrais plus vivre comme ça. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose de ma vie, quelque chose d'assez costaud pour tout réparer, je finirais par me tirer une balle.  
- Il ne faut pas dire ça.  
- Ce ne sont que des mots.  
- Oui, pardon. J'oubliais... humour au second degré.  
Samuel eut un sourire à l'adresse de l'archange.  
- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Parce que ce n'est pas forcément facile, et vous pourriez vous retrouver déçu.  
- On n'est pas dans une dictature. Si je me suis trompé, je pourrais changer d'avis.  
- Bien sûr.  
Raphaël fit quelques pas vers lui et posa une main confiante sur son épaule.  
- Mais si vous aimez ça, alors vous réussirez de grandes choses. Croyez-moi. Je ne me suis jamais fourvoyé sur les Grands Initiés.  
Le chasseur regarda à nouveau en direction du grenier.  
- Je vais juste... aller lui dire que je pars. »  
Le guérisseur hocha la tête, et il sortit de sa chambre pour monter les escaliers, le coeur battant. Un coup d'index sur la porte en bois, et il se faufila dans l'antre de son grand frère pour le trouver torse nu devant son lavabo, les cheveux trempés, les yeux rougis par l'eau.  
« Eh, Sammy !  
- T'es rentré quand ?  
- Ce matin. Je voulais pas vous réveiller, et puis j'avais du décalage horaire plein les mirettes. Ca va toi ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
Le cadet fit la grimace.  
- Je suis venu te dire te dire au revoir.  
- Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu files ? Y'a une chasse quelque part ?  
- Non, Dean. C'est un peu plus compliqué.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et reprit sa tête de chef de famille.  
- Tu vas où ? J'aime pas trop quand tu me fausses compagnie comme ça.  
- Sauf que là c'est important. Parce que si je quitte pas ces murs où tout le monde bosse sauf moi, si je reste planté là, à laisser ma vie partir à vau-l'eau, je finirais mal. Je finirais aussi mal que quand tu es mort.  
- Sam...  
Et le regard émeraude se fit douloureux.  
- T'inquiète pas, je pars pas dans mes mauvais travers. Je veux rejoindre les Grands Initiés, des humains qui suivent l'enseignement de Raphaël. Je mènerai cette guerre à tes côtés, toujours, mais d'une autre façon.  
- Est-ce que tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce que c'est ?  
- Plus je reste, et plus tu risques de me retenir par ta seule force d'âme. Je te connais, Dean, plus que ce que tu crois. Alors Cas' te dira où je suis et ce que je fais.  
L'aîné resta silencieux. Ce que Sam lui disait là, il le redoutait depuis un petit moment. Il avait vu son frère plonger dans la violence et remonter difficilement à la surface. Il savait que si rien ne changeait, Samuel Winchester finirait par se consumer de l'intérieur. Alors si des anges avaient décidé de lui venir en aide... Après tout, ça avait bien marché sur lui.  
- Tu me manqueras, petit frère.  
- Eh, c'est pas un adieu.  
- Je sais.  
Et Dean attira sa grande perche de cadet contre lui pour le serrer un bref instant. Lorsqu'il recula, leurs regards étaient devenus brillants. Sam fit un sourire contrit, puis recula pour quitter le grenier. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna cependant.  
- Sois heureux, mon vieux, et passe me voir de temps en temps.  
- Je sais même pas où tu vas. Comment je ferais ?  
- T'auras qu'à demander à Castiel Airlines. » Plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La nuit était tombée, et la maison était vide.  
Dean avait passé un temps infini à parcourir chaque pièce en se rappelant toutes les histoires qui s'y étaient déroulées. Il revenait sur chaque trace de son passé, comme un pélerinage. Il était arrivé à un tournant de sa vie, et une page se refermerait ce soir, il le sentait.  
Le monde changeait.  
Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, à l'approche de sa mort, qu'il en serait ainsi, le jeune homme aurait ri aux éclats. Et pourtant... Le plus absurde, le plus improbable des scénarios s'était joué devant ses yeux ébahis. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il n'en avait pas été le personnage principal.  
Tant de bouleversements, tant de mort et de vie... Son histoire défiait l'imagination. Mais à bien y repenser, et aussi égoïste que ce fût, Dean n'avait absolument aucun regret. Quitte à être foudroyé sur place, il fut même, l'espace d'un instant, heureux d'avoir provoqué une apocalypse. Certes il risquait d'y perdre beaucoup, d'y perdre la vie même, mais il y avait aussi gagné Castiel.  
Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'amour pouvait aussi bien damner le monde que le sauver.

Maintenant allongé dans le canapé, face à l'âtre qui rayonnait d'une agréable couleur rouge-orangée, le jeune homme songeait toujours, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il était seul mais il était étrangement bien. La chaleur du feu devant lequel il faisait griller ses pieds nus y était sûrement pour quelque chose, tout comme le fait qu'il avait enfin l'impression de se poser quelque part, même s'il n'était pas totalement chez lui. Cet endroit était à Bobby certes, mais Bobby lui avait ouvert son foyer.  
Que c'était bon !  
Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux en entendant l'air bruisser autour de lui. Non, il était trop bien, là, près de la cheminée réconfortante, l'esprit détendu. Le nouvel arrivant pouvait faire sa vie, il n'était pas à une minute près. Et ce fut seulement en sentant les lèvres de Castiel se poser sur les siennes qu'il daigna réagir, entrouvrant à peine la bouche pour se laisser embrasser.  
Ce fut un baiser long et tendre. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, l'ange lui souriait avec amour. A peine éclairé par les flammes dansantes, il était magnifique, si divin, si exceptionnel.  
« Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Plus tard, si tu veux bien. Pour le moment, je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que le petit humain que tu dis être avait raison, une fois de plus. »  
Et sans ajouter un mot, l'ange se releva. Les yeux rivés à ceux de son compagnon, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis défit sa chemise et la posa sur une chaise avant d'enlever son tee-shirt et de venir s'allonger doucement sur le corps du chasseur. Là, il plongea sa main dans les cheveux en broussaille et recommença à l'embrasser. Cette fois, le jeune homme décida de participer et vint effleurer la langue de Castiel dans des mouvements si sensuels qu'ils arrachèrent des frissons à ce dernier. L'archange s'enhardit soudain et glissa ses doigts agiles sous le haut en coton de son ami pour venir caresser son torse et ses hanches.  
« Cas', tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si tu continues. Si t'as pas la bénédiction de tes chefs, là-haut...  
- Je sais. Je t'aime, Dean.  
- Mais...  
- Je t'aime, et c'est ça ma bénédiction. »  
« _Arrête de réfléchir._ »  
Alors Castiel ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois, laissa le corps prendre le pas sur la pensée. Il savait exactement quoi faire, c'était en lui. Il fallait juste enlever quelques tabous, faire taire son intellect et ouvrir son coeur.  
Ses mains saisirent le tee-shirt de son amant et le lui ôtèrent. Dean retomba dans les coussins du canapé et poussa aussitôt un soupir en voyant l'ange venir taquiner sa poitrine et son ventre. De caresses en baisers, il allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas, et finit par rencontrer la boucle de ceinture du jeune homme.  
Lorsque le chasseur voulut se redresser pour l'aider à vaincre l'obstacle, il se prit à sourire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en posant un doigt sur son torse pour le repousser en arrière. Puis il détacha l'ensemble, fit sauter quelques boutons, et saisit tous les vêtements qu'il restait à son homme pour les faire glisser le long de ses jambes et les pousser par terre.  
Dean aurait bien voulu pouvoir articuler un mot, dire « Cas' » et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il en était incapable. Hypnotisé, paralysé, il ne put que regarder l'archange se placer délicatement entre ses jambes et en embrasser la peau adoucie par le constant frottement du jean. Puis soudain ce fut un peu magique. D'un geste négligent de la main, Castiel envoya balader les trois coussins dorsaux qui leur volaient tellement de place et remonta vers lui avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait absolument pas, un regard fort et assuré.  
« Dean, je veux juste te demander quelque chose.  
- Quoi, mon ange ?  
- Si, ce soir ou dans dix ans, je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, s'il-te-plaît arrête-moi.  
- D'accord. »  
Le tremblement d'anticipation dans sa voix était la plus belle preuve de sa sincérité. Castiel sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son front, puis sur sa bouche et sur son cou. Il redescendit comme ça, par petites touches successives, jusqu'à revenir sur ses cuisses ouvertes pour les parcourir à nouveau. Le gémissement qui lui parvint alors qu'il effleurait le sexe gorgé de sang se mit à résonner dans sa tête.  
Comme c'est beau.  
Fermant ses sens à tout ce qui n'était pas Dean, l'ange vint embrasser ce membre brûlant comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres parties du corps abandonné à sa volonté. Il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir parcouru toute la hampe pour arriver au sommet. Son coeur s'accéléra.  
« _...Ton instinct..._ »  
Juste... Ressentir.  
Castiel pressa doucement ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du sexe offert et le prit dans sa main pour l'élever. Puis il entrouvrit la bouche et passa une langue aventureuse sur le gland avant de se décider et de plonger complètement. Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de son amant l'ébranla jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il voulait en entendre plus, il voulait... Sa langue s'agita dans un tourbillon de caresses autour de cette verge si sensible. Il pouvait sentir battre les veines contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elles pressaient le membre dans des va-et-vient douloureusement calmes et lents. Et Dean gémissait, râlait, suppliait. Au milieu de toute cette litanie, c'était son nom qui revenait sans cesse. Le jeune homme était au septième ciel, perdu, concentré uniquement sur cette bouche qui le prenait avec amour, qui le suçait avec désir, qui...  
« Castiel... Huuuum. Cas', s'il-te-plaît.  
L'ange revint vers lui pour se laisser embrasser.  
- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais craquer.  
- Craquer ?  
L'air interrogateur de son compagnon lui donna presque envie de rire. Il parvint quand même à se retenir.  
- Il va m'arriver ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre jour, si tu préfères. Et tu seras aux premières loges.  
- Est-ce mal ?  
Il essaya de rassembler le peu de neurones actifs qui lui restaient pour faire une réponse cohérente.  
- Je veux juste... te laisser le choix. Tu n'es pas obligé, tout le monde n'aime pas ça.  
- Je ne veux que ton plaisir, Dean. »  
Cette toute petite phrase le fit fondre, et les larmes lui vinrent presque aux yeux tant c'était adorable. Il détacha alors ses mains du visage de l'ange, le laissant ainsi libre de décider...  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce moiteur entourait à nouveau son sexe. Castiel était si doux, si doué, si instinctif ! Le rythme de son délicieux massage reprit et s'accéléra peu à peu. Dean se remit à gémir avant de s'arquer sous les mains baladeuses qui parcourait son torse. Il sentit le plaisir monter, monter... Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la couverture et son corps retomba sur les coussins, juste avant qu'il ne jouît comme un fou dans un cri rauque. Une overdose. Ce devait être une overdose, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris son pied comme ça... Mon Dieu...  
Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour le faire revenir. L'ange le rejoignit et Dean s'empressa de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tellement fou de désir qu'il voulait à tout prix sentir les saveurs qu'il savait mélangées. Un peu de Cas', un peu de lui, et beaucoup de passion.  
Leur baiser semblait ne jamais devoir s'interrompre. Les mains du jeune homme reprirent leur course sur le corps qui le surplombait, s'égarant sur ses fesses rondes, chatouillant son ventre, massant son dos, glissant sur l'érection qui caressait son propre membre... Il sentit son désir remonter en flèche à ce contact. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était complètement dingue de sa part.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, l'archange se redressa et voulut inverser doucement leurs positions. Mais Dean le stoppa dans son élan, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Eh bien... Fit Castiel, pris de court. Je croyais...  
Il se mit sur son séant et posa un doigts sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.  
- C'est un jeu qui se joue chacun son tour.  
Puis il s'approcha davantage et plongea son regard dans les pupilles azur avant de murmurer:  
- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Cas'. Si tu te sens prêt...  
Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de calmer la peur qu'il sentait naître dans sa poitrine. Il voulait Dean, il n'avait plus besoin de se voiler la face. Mais...  
- Mon ange, regarde-moi.  
Il obéit sans y penser.  
- C'est notre première fois à tous les deux, notre deuxième première fois. Et j'ai toujours autant la trouille que toi.  
- Comment fais-tu alors pour...?  
- Je t'aime. »  
Et le chasseur vint clore ses lèvres d'un baiser.  
_Moins ange... Plus humain..._  
Castiel cessa soudain de réfléchir. Il se pencha sur Dean et le rallongea d'un geste. Le jeune homme glissa alors ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire, et se saisit doucement de ses doigts pour les lécher sur toute leur longueur avec concupiscence. D'abord interloqué, l'ange saisit rapidement le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer. Se souvenant de leur première nuit, il se mit alors à inonder son corps de baisers tandis que sa main se faufilait entre leurs sexes. Puis, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il glissa ses doigts toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin, avant d'effleurer l'intimité de Dean. Ce dernier renversa la tête en arrière et tenta de se calmer, et surtout de se détendre. Une suite de mots tous plus rassurants les uns que les autres traversa son esprit pour lui permettre de respirer plus lentement. Mais ce fut surtout lorsque Castiel revint embrasser sa verge à nouveau tendue qu'il oublia la peur. Son bassin se cambra dans un pur réflexe, et son amant en profita pour pénétrer l'anneau de chair en un mouvement assuré. Bon sang ! C'était un don du ciel ! Pardon... Non, mais où avait-il appris à être aussi... Peu importait. Cas'... Ses doigts faisaient des miracles, massant, détendant, préparant le jeune homme à perdre une nouvelle virginité. Oui, il le voulait. Oui, il était prêt...  
Deux doigts, puis trois, puis plus rien... Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et fit un signe de la tête à son compagnon. Aussitôt après, il se sentit pénétré à nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus gros, beaucoup plus douloureux aussi. Castiel vit son beau visage se crisper et stoppa son mouvement à mi-garde. Mais le jeune homme l'entoura de ses jambes et l'attira irrémédiablement vers lui.  
« Non, chuchota-t-il. Continue, mon ange. Tout va bien. »  
Ou presque, se dit-il. Mais ça ce fut avant que Cas' ne s'enfonce entièrement en lui et vienne poser ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. La douleur fut intense, mais les mouvements qui suivirent lui firent découvrir des sensations qui valaient largement tout cela. Castiel bougea doucement en lui et se mit à gémir, bouleversé par ce qu'il expérimentait. C'était si bon ! L'étroitesse, la chaleur, les va-et-vient si jouissifs... Prenant plus d'initiatives, il se dégagea presque entièrement et revint pénétrer son amant jusqu'à buter contre ses fesses.  
« Oh, Cas' !! Bon sang, recommence !  
- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. » Vint-il murmurer à son oreille.  
Le chasseur en resta bouche bée. Etait-ce vraiment son ange qui était rentré ce soir ? Son assurance était déconcertante. Mais la question ficha vite le camp lorsqu'un nouveau coup résonna contre sa prostate. Oh oui, encore... C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Encore plus d'amour, encore plus d'à-coups. Et Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Chaque fois qu'il revenait en lui, les deux hommes se sentaient partir à la dérive, redécouvrant l'un et l'autre les merveilleuses possibilités que leur offraient leurs corps. Cas' gémissait lorsque l'intimité de son amant se resserrait autour de son membre, et ce son était magnifique, incomparable. Et Dean... Chaque va-et-vient lui arrachait un cri.  
Au bout d'un moment, comme il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, l'ange s'allongea sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent, plus rapides sans être plus durs. Puis il glissa une main entre eux et vint masser l'érection esseulée pour sentir ce corps frissonner contre lui. Poussé à bout, Dean haleta, râla et ferma les yeux en hurlant sous l'effet de l'orgasme, les mains crispées sur l'exact emplacement de ses ailes. Ce fut ce spectacle qui, plus que toute autre chose, propulsa Castiel dans les étoiles et le fit jouir à l'intérieur de son amour dans une plainte plus douce mais toute aussi belle, si belle qu'elle bouleversa le coeur de l'humain.  
L'ange soupira doucement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou du chasseur. Dean sourit, ému jusqu'aux larmes, et le serra contre lui. Lorsque Cas' se redressa, il protesta gentiment.  
« Je sais que je suis horrible, mais... Tu me tiens vraiment chaud, allongé comme ça. »  
Son amant eut un sourire, et tout en se retirant avec douceur, il se mit à souffler sur la peau du jeune homme pour la rafraîchir. Le geste était d'une tendresse extraordinaire, si altruiste, si amoureux... Dean se laissa faire quelques instants, avant de se redresser pour regoûter à ces lèvres qu'il avait cru perdre à peine deux jours plus tôt.  
« Et si on allait se coucher ?  
- D'accord. »  
Il se mit à rire doucement. L'ange n'en disait rien, mais il était épuisé, ça se voyait. Ils se rhabillèrent sommairement avant de monter les marches deux à deux jusqu'au grenier. Là, le chasseur contempla son minuscule lit et fit la grimace.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'archange en enlevant son jean.  
- Je sais que t'es fatigué, mais je crois qu'on aurait grand besoin d'un lit plus spacieux. Tu pourrais...?  
- Bien sûr.  
- J'ai même pas terminé ma phrase. Là tu m'épates, toi qui n'arrivais pas à comprendre un simple mot au second degré y'a encore trois mois.  
- Il faut croire que je commence à apprendre. »  
Et d'un geste concentré, il attira la matière à lui pour la remodeler à sa convenance. Dean s'approcha et passa une main appréciatrice sur les montants en fer forgé qui dessinaient des arabesques. C'était vraiment, beau, presque une oeuvre d'art. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais porté attention à des choses aussi futiles qu'une tête de lit.  
Castiel écarta la couette et se glissa dessous en soupirant de bien-être. Dean le rejoignit en quelques secondes et l'attira tout contre lui. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les plumes de l'oreiller tandis que son amant posait la sienne sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.  
« Où est-ce que tu as eu l'idée de la couette ? T'en as jamais vu de ta vie...  
- Essayé, une fois, dans ma maison... Red Mesa... Murmura son partenaire à bout de force.  
Dean vit cela et eut pitié de lui.  
- Dors, mon ange, et fais de beaux rêves. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

_POV_ Dean

Tout change.  
Bizarre comme sensation. Il y a une boule au fond de mon estomac, un truc qui ne veut pas me quitter. Ca me dit que plus rien ne sera pareil. Je n'ai jamais pensé comme ça, mais là on dirait que quelque chose frémit dans l'ombre. Je sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais la vie et le monde vont changer...  
Sam, mon Sam, mon petit frère. Sois fort, sois heureux. Tu me manques déjà, mais les choses sont à leur place, je le sens. On n'était pas fait pour vivre ensemble, même si on s'adore. Trop de différence, trop de peurs et de regrets. Mais n'empêche que je t'aime.  
Moi je continuerai à me battre ici. J'ai une existence maintenant, une vraie. Je compte pas tout gâcher.  
Je veux vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_POV_ Gabrielle

Le monde change.  
Je n'ai pas peur. Depuis la nuit des temps, tout évolue. C'est la loi, la règle immuable de cet univers. Alors nous ferons face, comme toujours.  
Et pourtant, je sens ici des bouleversements d'une ampleur insoupçonnée. En bien ou en mal ? Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas devin. J'ignore si les choses se jouent pour nous ou contre nous. Mais de toute, cette marche doit se faire. A nous d'orienter sa direction.  
Nous...  
Comme je les aime, tous autant qu'ils sont... Je suis une sentimentale, je sais. Mais c'est si bon de les voir rassemblés, anges et humains, et vivre en bonne intelligence. Ce n'est même plus du divin ou les premiers apparaissent et les seconds obéissent. Non, c'est plus fort. Ils se découvrent les uns les autres. Raphaël est épaté par la volonté de Sam, je le sens d'ici. Il saura le guérir et lui rappeler toute la douceur qui était sienne avant qu'il bascule. Bobby... Et Dean... Leur regard a changé aussi. Nous ne sommes plus leurs ennemis. Michael a su leur montrer qui nous pouvions être et qui nous n'étions pas. Merci, mon frère.  
Mon Père, protégez-nous. Même en étant heureux, nous sommes condamnés à la guerre.  
Une guerre pour avoir le droit de vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_POV_ Bobby

Y'a quelque chose qui change.  
Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais ça doit être maousse. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Michael quand il a gravé ce sortilège sur mes côtes. Bon sang, ca fait encore un mal de chien ! Mais au moins comme ça je ne risque rien. Parce que faire la route du Dakota jusqu'au Golfe du Mexique avec Lucifer à mes trousses, merci mais non ! Grâce à lui, ce fils de p... ne peut plus nous repérer. Tant... Et merde ! La sonnerie du téléphone m'a fait sursauter.  
_Faites attention, Bobby. Appelez-moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Cas'_  
Castiel a promis qu'il me rejoindrait dès que je serai sur place. Je sais qu'il aurait pu m'y emmener, mais je préfère ma bonne vieille chérie. Au moins sur la route, tout est calme. Un voyage, c'est l'idéal pour réfléchir. Tout ces petits plaisirs qui font qu'on se sent bien dans ses baskets... Je sais pas pourquoi je pars en live comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. On dirait que c'est dans l'air, cette impression de se trouver à un carrefour de l'Histoire.  
On a pas intérêt à se tromper de route.  
Parce que moi j'ai pas envie de crever.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_POV_ Michael

Il y a une espèce de changement qui flotte tout autour de nous...  
J'ai l'habitude de voir le monde se transformer. J'ai aussi l'habitude d'être en plein dedans, contrairement à ce qui se dit. Je connais mieux les humains que les trois-quarts de mes frères. Je les ai découvert et je les aime.  
C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits, loin de là, mais même en se trompant ils n'ont de cesse de vouloir s'améliorer. Parfois il faut juste les réorienter un peu, les aider à lutter contre leurs mauvais penchants. Mais après tout, c'est aussi pour ça que les emplumés sont là, comme dirait Bobby, non ?  
Et aujourd'hui, alors que je me retrouve une fois de plus aux portes du Paradis, pour la première fois de ma longue existence, je me demande ce que sera demain. Ma grâce ne cesse de gigoter, comme pour me prévenir... Mais de quoi, ma belle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe qui te perturbe à ce point-là ?  
Un doute m'effleure. Et si mes craintes étaient fondées ? Je suis le moins parano des archanges, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que dirait ma soeur.  
« Michael ? Quelle raison t'amène si haut dans notre monde ? Viens, mon ami.  
- Bonjour, Metatron. »  
Il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours le même, ouvert, souriant, même s'il a ses quarts d'heure. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de faire glisser l'épée de Lucifer à l'intérieur de ma manche.  
Gabrielle se méfie toujours et préfère frapper avant d'être frappée.  
Elle dit que c'est la seule façon d'être sûr de vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_POV_ Samuel

La vie change.  
Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis venu faire ici, mais je sais que je vais m'en sortir. Je vais devenir autre chose, quelqu'un de meilleur, j'espère. Là dehors, il se passe des événements qui vont bouleverser toutes nos existences, et je veux pouvoir dire que j'ai tout fait pour contrarier l'avancée de cette bande de meurtriers infernaux.  
Je ne pensais pas que mon existence se transformerait ainsi. Jamais au grand jamais je ne me serais dit que tout se briserait autour de moi. Je ne contemple pas l'Histoire, je fais partie de l'Histoire, pour mon plus grand malheur et pour celui de l'humanité toute entière.  
Je regarde Raphaël. Lui a l'air confiant. D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il arrive à un archange de ne pas être confiant ? Je repense à Gabrielle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur, même si je n'ai jamais combattu à ses côtés. Elle respire toujours la force et l'assurance. A cet instant, j'aurais bien besoin qu'elle m'en prête un peu. J'avance dans l'inconnu, je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver.  
Mais maintenant il y a une chose que je sais. L'aventure continue, et je suis toujours dedans.  
Je n'arrêterai jamais de vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o  
_  
__POV_ Raphaël

Il ne faut pas avoir peur de changer.  
C'est ce que j'ai dit à ce gamin tout à l'heure. Il est fort, ça se voit. Il a du cran et de la volonté. Rien n'est perdu pour lui.  
Rien n'est perdu pour personne.  
Je sens que la guerre, la vraie approche. Qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est le destin des choses, la course manichéenne qui déchire le monde depuis des millénaires. Chacun trouvera sa place dans ce combat. Aucun d'entre nous ne laissera tomber. Je connais les humains, je sais que dans la pire des souffrances, ils sont capables de merveilles qui compensent largement leurs maladresses. Parfois je les admire avec leur force d'imagination, leurs rêves, leur quête incessante du bonheur. Ils ont des motivations qui surpassent tout ce que nous les anges, pouvons comprendre.  
Ils sont plus forts que nous; leur seul problème est qu'ils l'ignorent.  
Un rayon de lumière. Tiens, Gabrielle est là. C'est vrai que je lui ai demandé son assistance pour voir Sehaliah. On ne sait jamais, je ne suis pas toujours clairvoyant, j'ai tendance à faire facilement confiance. Elle est bien plus méfiante que moi, elle m'aidera.  
Un regard vers Sam qui s'installe dans l'hôpital, et elle me rejoint. A la voir, je crois que j'ai eu raison de prendre cet homme près de moi. Ma soeur a du nez pour les âmes rattrapables, elle m'a bien conseillé. Je contemple Lilas qui s'approche pour aider notre nouvel hôte.  
Il faut déjà partir...  
Il faut continuer à vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Castiel sentait l'odeur musquée de Dean qui venait lui chatouiller le nez. Sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il s'enfouit dans la couette moelleuse et se cala tout contre lui avec une dernière pensée.  
La vie est belle.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« _Hâte-toi de bien vivre et songe que chaque jour à lui seul une vie._ »

Sénèque

* * *

Merci pour votre présence, pour vos lectures, pour vos commentaires observateurs, impatients, frustrés, enthousiastes... C'est la plus belle des récompenses qu'on puisse espérer en écrivant des fanfictions.

Rendez-vous dans quelques temps (heures ? Jours ? Semaines ? lol, je plaisante), pour continuer cette histoire dont le mot final n'est pas encore posé.

Kissoux !!


	19. Part II This is war

Six mois d'absence sur cette fic... Six mois pile !

Pourquoi cette date en particulier ?

J'ai édité le dernier chapitre de la première partie le 17 octobre 2009. J'ai commencé à écrire la suite, puis les tuiles se sont enchaînées. J'ai traîné des problèmes persos pendant plusieurs mois, et je n'avais plus d'idées, plus de goûts... J'ai attendu, j'ai guéri un peu aussi, et je me suis remise à écrire il y a quelque semaines. Du coup j'ai décidé d'attendre cette date anniversaire (à trois jours de mon anniv' à moi, lol) car elle collait avec l'ouverture de la seconde partie.

En effet, **c'est une ellipse temporelle de six mois qui sépare la 1ère partie de la 2nd**... Ca collait plutôt bien finalement.

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de vos commentaires et m'excuser de cette très longue absence. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon silence, et que vous apprécierez cette suite.

**Toujours du slash, donc, mais avec BEAUCOUP PLUS DE OOC, ellipse temporelle oblige**. C'est une partie plus originale que j'attaque, et les caractères de nos héros vont changer. Vous me direz si ça vous choque ou si vous aimez bien la direction que ça prend.

En tout cas, moi, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé un peu de pêche.

Allez, j'arrête de blablater.

* * *

**Partie II**

...**  
**

« _La vie ce n'est pas la distraction et le mouvement du monde. Vivre, c'est sentir son âme, toute son âme. C'est aimer, aimer de toutes ses forces, toujours, jusqu'à la fin, et jusqu'au sacrifice._ »

**Harry Bernard**

...**  
**

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Six mois plus tard_

_.  
_

« Où est-il ?!? »  
Gabrielle rattrapa le démon qui glissait vers le sol après son dernier uppercut. Elle saisit la créature par le col de sa veste et la martela une nouvelle fois d'une main plus dure que l'acier. Les yeux noirs en face d'elle semblaient ricaner en dépit des coups reçus et qui faisaient saigner le corps dans lequel l'être se terrait.  
« Gabrielle ! Besoin d'aide !  
- Toi, tu restes ici, fit-elle en neutralisant son adversaire. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »  
Et l'archange se retourna aussitôt pour se jeter dans la bataille.  
D'un coup d'oeil, elle évalua la situation. Son groupe tenait bon, et faisait même des ravages. Damabiah, Manakel, Rochel, Habubiah, Iah-Hel... Leur férocité n'avait d'égal que leur envie de vaincre, et beaucoup de sang coulerait encore cette nuit. Le premier des anges dégaina à nouveau et rejoignit ses frères et soeurs dans le massacre. D'un geste habile, elle lança le couteau des Winchester à Eyael et la vit transpercer Paymon avec un cri vengeur qui lui serra la poitrine. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient rendus: exterminer des monstres avec tant de douleur et de haine qu'ils basculaient un instant dans la noirceur.  
Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus que coups d'épées, éclairs et combats de rues. Les anges se battaient comme des beaux diables pour anéantir tous les démons qui s'étaient réfugiés dans cette usine abandonnée aux abords de Londres. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein. Grâce à l'Angleterre et à son perpétuel temps pourri, leur taux d'efficacité avoisinait la perfection en Europe de l'ouest. Mais rejouer les mêmes scènes presque chaque jour et chaque nuit commençait à les éprouver sérieusement. Il allait bientôt falloir faire descendre d'autres renforts.  
En attendant, ils seraient bien assez pour cette nuit-là. Mitzrael venait d'abattre le dernier de leurs ennemis, et les soldats du divin s'arrêtèrent enfin de frapper. Le bâtiment retrouva son silence, et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec un mélange d'apaisement et de consternation.  
Tuer des humains possédés n'avait rien de drôle. Mais ils avaient basculé dans l'apocalypse, la vraie, malheureusement.  
Gabrielle félicita ses subordonnés avec tout l'art d'un vieux chef, et se retourna vers celui qu'elle avait fait prisonnier. Une présence à côté d'elle la fit réagir, et elle se tourna vers Iah-Hel.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?  
- Ce qu'il faut. Je déteste ce genre de pratique, mais la guerre transforme souvent les anges en monstres qui dérangent (1).  
- C'est horrible à dire, mais ça devient nécessaire. Ca fait presque six mois maintenant...  
L'archange hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.  
- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils ont fait à Michael. »

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Dean venait de s'installer dans sa chambre d'hôtel près de Chicago lorsqu'un coup de fil retentit. Il coinca son téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue tout en rangeant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Ouaip ?  
- Tu es arrivé ? Fit la voix inimitable de Bobby.  
- Y'a tout juste cinq minutes. C'est vrai que c'est le Barnum dans le coin, tu verrais tous les dégâts que le feu a causé sur les routes...  
- Ca fera que le quinzième incendie en trois semaines. Je me demande à quoi ça leur sert.  
- Peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de se prendre ton eau bénite sur la figure et qu'ils veulent réchauffer la planète.  
- A mon avis c'est plutôt pour occuper la Garde Nationale et la F.E.M.A. Bon, je t'appelais pas pour ça. Voulais juste te dire que mon vieux pote fixe rendez-vous demain matin au Starbuck au sud de LaSalle Street.  
- Je le sens pas, grogna le jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pouvais pas venir avec moi déjà ?  
- C'est sympa de vouloir m'envoyer en première ligne. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te défiles devant le risque de castagne ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas comme si on accueillait l'un des médiums les plus efficaces de tout l'hémisphère nord... Fit-il d'un ton ironique. Y'a un paquet de démons qui veulent lui faire la peau d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.  
- Et pas que des démons, crois-moi. David est tellement caractériel que pas mal d'humains doivent aussi avoir envie de lui tordre le cou des fois.  
- Super ! Ca promet. Allez, bonne nuit espèce de traître. »  
Dean raccrocha et alla sortir une tenue de nuit. Alors qu'il jetait ses fringues sur son lit, un bruissement retentit dans la chambre.  
« Salut toi. Je me demandais si tu me rejoindrais avant demain matin.  
Et il se retourna pour dire bonjour à son ange. Mais la vision qui se présenta à lui le bloqua.  
- Merde, Castiel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
- Ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- C'est sensé me rassurer ?  
- Désolé, mais la soirée a été dure. »  
L'ange se déshabilla et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dean soupira en contemplant les vêtements souillés. Inutile de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, il le savait pertinemment. Depuis quelques mois, la vie de son amant n'était qu'une suite ininterrompue de combats. En fait, tous les emplumés étaient à la même enseigne, depuis que le projet de Bobby avait été exécuté. C'était un succès... Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui, parce que leur existence en tant que couple s'en était retrouvée compliquée.  
Il finit par se changer pour aller dormir, et pénétra dans la salle d'eau, une brosse à dent à la main. Il y avait déjà une telle quantité de buée que le miroir ne lui était plus d'aucune aide, et il grogna. Après quelques ablutions, il se tourna vers l'archange qui cherchait une serviette en tâtonnant.  
« Tiens, attrape. Tu devrais peut-être prendre des douches moins chaudes, ironisa-t-il.  
Cas' s'essuya rapidement et enroula le tissu autour de ses hanches.  
- Ca me détend.  
- Mais je connais plein d'autres choses pour te détendre, moi.  
Et après un clin d'oeil à son compagnon, il sortit et alla se jeter sur le matelas dont les ressorts le firent rebondir plusieurs fois en l'air. Puis, frissonnant de plaisir, il se glissa sous les draps frais. Castiel le rejoignit au bout de cinq minutes en finissant de sécher ses cheveux.  
- Non, pas la peine, murmura Dean en le voyant prêt à matérialiser ses vêtements. Je trouve que ta tenue est parfaite comme ça. Juste un peu truc à corriger.  
Et d'une main espiègle, il tira sur un pan de la serviette qui s'écroula aussitôt aux pieds de l'ange, avant de soulever les draps pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Une fois qu'ils furent recouverts, il se serra contre le corps brûlant et caressa la peau rougie par l'eau chaude.  
- Je te trouve bien moins démuni que moi, fit Castiel en montrant le tee-shirt noir.  
- Tu n'as qu'à venir me m'enlever.  
- Dean, je suis mort de fatigue. Excuse-moi, mais ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi.  
- Qui t'a dit que tu devrais faire des efforts...? » Précisa le chasseur en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de son partenaire.  
Souriant malgré lui, Castiel se tut et décida d'appliquer la suggestion à la lettre. Pas un mouvement, pas une initiative. Dormir était une option séduisante certes, mais il avait aussi envie de profiter de son homme.  
Parce que trois jours sans lui faire l'amour, c'était particulièrement long.  
L'ange tendit simplement les bras et retira le vêtement qui recouvrait le torse du chasseur. Puis il ferma les yeux, sa langue caressant les doigts qui venaient taquiner sa bouche entrouverte, et gémit doucement en sentant la chaleur moite qui venait s'enrouler autour de son membre déjà en érection.  
Que vouliez-vous... Difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation avec un amant aussi doué...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Assis tous deux à un table du Starbuck indiqué par Bobby, Dean et Castiel dégustaient chacun leur boisson dans un silence quasi religieux. Aucun des clients qui papillonnaient autour d'eux n'aurait pu dire de ces deux hommes aux mines presque patibulaires qu'ils étaient ensemble, et encore moins qu'ils portaient une partie de l'avenir du monde sur leurs épaules. C'était pourtant le cas, et le chasseur ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet, une fois qu'il eut mis ses yeux en face de leurs trous.  
« Cas' ? C'est quoi les nouvelles d'en haut ? Fit-il d'une voix discrète.  
- Les autres archanges ont dû rameuter des troupes. Le succès de Bobby n'est plus à démontrer, et nous croulons sous le travail.  
- Des nouvelles de...  
Le nom de Michael était sur ses lèvres, mais l'ange avait lu dans ses pensées et secoua la tête avec tristesse.  
- Merde. »  
Et il se replongea dans son macchiatto. Castiel se mordit les lèvres en essayant de chasser les pensées noires qui l'envahissaient, avant de saisir une cuillère et de s'attaquer à sa pâtisserie matinale, en l'occurrence un énorme morceau de brownie recouvert de chocolat fondu.  
« Je comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour t'enfiler un truc pareil à peine sorti du lit, le taquina Dean.  
- J'ai des activités qui consomment pas mal d'énergie. A croire que ma grâce se recharge par overdose de sucre.  
Il en avait déjà plein la bouche, et dégustait le tout avec un éclair de gourmandise dans les yeux. Le jeune homme contempla son compagnon en songeant qu'il avait bien changé tout au long de ces mois. Sa raideur s'était transformée en une espèce d'insouciance légère, bien que son regard ait conservé cette marque sérieuse et concentrée dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer les soldats. Mais les sourires étaient devenus bien plus fréquents, tout comme les éclats de rire et les plaisanteries. Castiel développait un humour cynique semblable à celui de ses compagnons les plus proches – à savoir son amant, sa soeur et Bobby – et tapait souvent dans le mille. Il y avait moins de place pour la candeur dans ces prunelles azurées, et parfois le chasseur se demandait si c'était un mal ou un bien.  
Mais pour l'instant, il avait un souci bien plus important. Une lichette de chocolat restait collée sur la bouche de l'archange, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher et venir l'ôter d'un baiser. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel mit fin à ce douloureux débat intérieur en se léchant les lèvres dans un coup de langue calculée. Bon, en fait le remède était pire que le mal... Pauvre de lui !  
- Tu connais le type qu'on doit retrouver ? Demanda-t-il pour écarter son esprit du spectacle qu'il venait de contempler.  
- De réputation, oui. C'est un médium unique.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il est l'un des rares qui puissent nous contempler et nous entendre sous notre forme céleste.  
- Super, donc il a encore ses yeux.  
Cas' ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que son ami lui en voulait encore d'avoir rendu Pamela aveugle. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et regarda autour de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que Bobby t'a dit ?  
- Demain matin... C'est vague ! Ce type pourrait aussi bien se pointer dans deux minutes ou dans deux heures.  
- Ou il pourrait déjà être là à vous écouter pérorer comme des gonzesses. » Fit une voix dans le dos du chasseur.  
Dean faillit faire un bond sur sa banquettes. Merde, c'était pourtant pas facile de le surprendre ! Il se retourna et vit un homme se lever de la table derrière la leur pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Dean.  
« Quelle bonne idée de discuter de la fin du monde dans un Starbuck, ironisa le nouveau venu.  
- Ca ou une cafèt'... Et puis c'est vous qui avez voulu venir ici.  
- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, ironisa Castiel de sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donc décidé à prendre parti ?  
Le jeune homme regarda son amant en haussant les sourcils, étonné par son changement de ton.  
- Notre dernière rencontre a été quelque peu agitée, précisa le médium en jouant avec l'extrémité de sa canne. Je crois que je vous ai traité d'emmerdeur si j'ai bonne mémoire.  
- Non, ça c'était Metzrael.  
- Oh oui, suis-je bête ! Fit David avec un sourire hypocrite. Il faut dire que vous êtes tellement nombreux à venir m'enquiquiner...  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda le chasseur.  
- C'est tout simple. Je suis le meilleur, et ces messieurs-dames auraient bien voulu que je les aide sans compter.  
- Comme si votre don était tombé du ciel, répliqua Castiel. Oh mais j'y pense... C'est le cas !  
- Raseur !  
- Egoïste !  
Dean n'en revenait pas. Ses deux compagnons se fusillaient du regard avec le maximum de rage que la décence leur permettait d'afficher publiquement.  
- Bon, si vous le voulez bien, on revient au sujet de départ. C'est vous qui nous avez appelé, David. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez.  
- Bobby m'avait raconté que vous aviez un emplumé avec vous, mais j'avais quand même des doutes.  
- Si je gêne, dites-le, fit Cas' avec une susceptibilité encore inédite. Je peux m'en aller.  
- Quelle bonne idée !  
- Personne n'ira nulle part ! Tonna Dean. Merde, vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?  
Le médium observa son voisin avec une sagacité qui aurait mis n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Le chasseur ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint un regard qu'il constata être presque aussi azuré que celui de l'ange.  
- Ok, fit David. Je pensais que toute cette histoire d'apocalypse, c'était des conneries. Mais je me suis trompé. Et il est hors de question que je reste les mains dans les poches en attendant de voir qui gagne. Je suis venu me joindre à mon vieil ami et à ses... camarades.  
- Si les anges vous gênent, faudra soit vous y faire, soit partir. Ni Castiel ni ses confrères ne seront mis dehors pour vous faire plaisir. Jusqu'ici vous êtes peut-être tombé sur des sales cons – j'ai connu moi aussi – mais je vous défend d'insulter ceux que vous verrez chez nous.  
- Quel sens de l'honneur !  
- Est-ce que Bobby vous a parlé de moi ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors il a dû vous dire que j'étais borné et caractériel, mais qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir avec vous que contre vous. Et m'avoir moi, c'est avoir les anges, fin de la discussion.  
- Saint Dean, patron des emplumés, fit le médium avec une expression sarcastique.  
- Si vous saviez... » Murmura ce dernier en lui retournant son sourire.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Gabrielle se détourna de la porte derrière laquelle résonnaient des cris gutturaux, le regard froid mais la gorge serrée. Avec une moue douloureuse, elle sortit des labyrinthes qui formaient le sous-sol de l'hôpital et remonta au rez-de-chaussée.  
Une fois dehors, elle grimpa sur un des murets qui bordaient le jardin verdoyant et s'assit en tailleur, face à la plaine. Son ventre n'avait de cesse de se crisper sous l'effet du stress. C'était comme ça depuis des mois. Le coeur battait plus vite, les picotements dans les membres se multipliaient, les entrailles se tordaient trop souvent.  
Ca maintenait son esprit alerte, ok ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ! Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi, quand ça dépassait la dose, les humains devenaient malades de stress.  
Pas difficile non plus de comprendre pourquoi ils en venaient à se droguer par tous les moyens qui existaient.  
La jeune femme regarda ses doigts pâles en faisant la grimace. Elle hésita un long moment, soupesant le pour et le contre, avant de céder. Après tout, une rechute tous les cinq cents ans c'était pas si terrible que ça.  
S'allongeant sur le mur, elle fouilla dans les poches de son cuir pour en sortir un briquet et un petit tube oblong qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Un doigt qui fit rouler la pierre, et elle redressa la tête un instant pour tirer sur la flamme avant de retomber en arrière en aspirant la fumée avec lenteur.  
Oui, oui, oui, c'était très mal ! Elle enverrait un ou deux millions à une ligue anti-cancer un de ces quatre... Enfin s'il leur restait de potentiels clients après la fin du monde, bien sûr.  
Et Gabrielle prit son temps, chantonnant un air triste pour elle-même. Tout à sa cigarette, elle n'entendit pour ainsi dire pas du tout qu'on marchait dans sa direction.  
« Ca fume, un ange ?  
- Hé oui ! Ca fume, ça boit, ça danse, ça couche et ça découche. Tu as vu ça un peu ? Y'a de quoi faire s'écrouler le Vatican dans cette phrase.  
- J'espère au moins que ça risque pas de te tuer.  
- Ta question est tellement idiote que je ne te répondrai même pas, tiens !  
Et le premier des anges tourna la tête pour souffler doucement sa fumée en direction de Samuel.  
- Me dis pas que tu déprimes...  
Elle lui tira la langue, l'air grognon, et tira à nouveau sur sa clope tout glissant un bras plié sous sa tête. Le jeune homme sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, à la racine des cheveux auburn.  
- J'ai appris que tu partais, fit-elle sans bouger d'un millimètre.  
- Oui, dès qu'il y aura un créneau de transport.  
- Tu vas où pour ta première fois ?  
- Je retourne aux Etats-Unis.  
L'archange haussa un sourcil.  
- Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle voir le monde !  
- C'est ma première, autant pas en rajouter dans la difficulté, non ? Au moins là-bas je maîtrise la langue, l'environnement et la culture. Ca sera déjà ça de moins en stress.  
Décidément, elle commençait à vraiment détester ce mot-là. Elle attendit que Sam s'installât au bout du muret, contre un pilier, pour continuer.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. C'est de pire en pire partout, de toute faç n'arrête pas de parcourir le globe en long, en large et en travers. Saint-Bobby et sa sainte idée d'arrosoir géant... N'empêche qu'on aurait tous besoin d'une bonne cure de vitamines.  
- J'ai peur maintenant, quand tu dis ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que la dernière fois que tu as parlé d'une « cure de vitamines », on s'est retrouvés à prendre un cuite à la vodka-citron pendant toute une nuit.  
- Non, il y avait aussi du Soho-ananas.  
- Oui, bah ça reste une cuite.  
- Je te rappelle que c'était pour fêter ton intronisation parmi les Grands Initiés. Passer d'apprenti à disciple, il fallait bien un toast !  
Le cadet des Winchester secoua la tête d'un air contrit.  
- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu regrettes, monsieur le faux-jeton. Tu es aussi bien-pensant que ton frère à ce niveau. Et puis y'avait des vitamines, quoi que tu en dises.  
- C'est moi ou tu ne vas pas bien ?  
Gabrielle éjecta son mégot en l'air d'un claquement d'ongle et le regarda s'effriter puis disparaître au-dessus d'elle.  
- Sam, je déteste dire ça, mais... Je suis un archange, alors ne crois pas que tu peux essayer de m'analyser quand ça te plaît.  
Ouch !! Défense d'entrer !  
- N'empêche que j'ai raison.  
L'ange se redressa sur son séant, l'air sévère. Elle observa un instant l'impertinent qui lui faisait face, détaillant les cheveux savamment domptés et la barbe qui encadrait sa bouche et l'ovale de son visage. Non, Sam n'avait décidément plus rien d'un gosse depuis quelques temps.  
- Parfois je me dis que tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien. Tu sais qu'à ce rythme tu vas devenir carrément chiant lorsque tu seras maître initié.  
- Hé, je compte sur toi pour me garder les pieds sur terre !  
- Et tu dis ça à un emplumé, t'es malin toi.  
- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de stalker ! » S'écria la jeune femme tandis qu'il se rapprochait de manière à la harceler de chatouilles.  
Quelques instants plus tard, après une bataille dans les règles, Gabrielle se laissa retomber contre le torse de son camarade et alluma une seconde cigarette. De nouveau adossé au pilier, Sam la regarda faire avec une pointe de tristesse.  
« T'as le droit d'en avoir marre, tu sais.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répliqua-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
Du bout de l'index, il tapota le dos de la main qui tenait la clope.  
- La caféine ne te suffit plus.  
Elle inspira une longue bouffée et regarda la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres en lents tourbillons.  
- C'est bien mignon de tuer des démons plus vite qu'ils ne sortent de l'Enfer, mais en attendant c'est comme essayer de faire la peau à un hydre; si tu ne trouves pas la première tête, tu peux toujours trancher, il ne mourra pas.  
- Toujours pas de traces de Lucifer ?  
- Non. Au fait, tu savais qu'il te voulait comme hôte ?  
- Raphaël m'a appris un truc de ce genre récemment, oui.  
Gabrielle soupira.  
- Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume des Cieux, fit-elle en parodiant Shakespeare. Et Michael... Mon frère me manque, Sam.  
- Je sais ma belle. Le mien aussi. »

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Castiel était assis sur le perron, dans le noir. Seule la lumière jaillissant des fenêtres ouvertes venait éclairer la casse qui s'étendait devant lui. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur, différenciant sans peine la voix rauque de Bobby et le ton teinté d'ironie de David. Ce type avait le don de mettre du cynisme dans le moindre de ses mots, même en faisant une phrase normale. Accessoirement, il avait aussi le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.  
La porte derrière lui grinça doucement, et des pas résonnèrent sur les marches en bois. Dean exhala une bouffée d'air frais et s'assit, une bière à la main.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, angelot ? Ca fait un moment que tu es sorti. Si c'est David qui t'agace...  
- Gabrielle ne va pas bien, le coupa l'archange.  
- Ah.  
En mauvais psychologue, l'aîné des Winchester n'ajouta rien. Cette fille était quoi pour lui ? De la famille ? Il avait beau sortir avec son ''frère-de-chez-les-anges'', fallait quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties !  
- Elle est avec Samuel.  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.  
- Du genre elle _est avec_ Samuel, ou elle est à côté de Samuel ?  
- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Fit son compagnon qui avait suffisamment d'expérience pour saisir ce genre de nuance désormais.  
- Moi ? Rien du tout. Alors ?  
- Alors rien, obsédé. Elle est à l'hôpital. Ils interrogent un démon de haut niveau.  
- Depuis le temps... Ca se saurait si un de ces imbéciles connaissait la planque de Metatron, non ?  
- Avec un chef, on a peut-être une chance.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si essentiel de récupérer Michael ? Je veux dire... Si on mettait sur la gueule à Lucifer pour de bon, on le retrouverait en même temps, non ?  
Au regard que lui lança son amant, Dean comprit qu'il venait de sortir une connerie aussi grosse que lui.  
- Essaye de mener une guerre avec un général en moins, et tu comprendras pourquoi il nous manque autant. Et puis... C'est notre frère, Dean ! Dois-je te rappeler où ton amour pour le tien t'a conduit ?  
Sans commentaires...  
- Pardon.  
Il le rassura d'un geste de la main.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon tu avais raison. Il n'est au courant de rien.  
- Qui ça ? Le démon ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Raphaël... Il en a fini avec lui, sans résultats. Autant te dire que Gabrielle est en train de devenir folle. Ils sont tellement liés...  
Dean cru entendre une distorsion de tristesse dans la voix de son ami.  
- Et toi ?  
- Quoi, moi ?  
- T'as le droit d'avoir de la peine, mon ange. C'est pas parce que t'es le petit dernier que tes sentiments valent moins que ceux de ta frangine.  
Castiel soupira et croisa les bras sur ses genoux.  
- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il sans grande curiosité.  
- Bobby lui faisait l'historique de la _Dream Team_ que nous sommes. Ce type est vraiment bizarre, j'ai jamais vu aussi misanthrope.  
- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec lui.  
- Il va rester vivre ici pour le moment.  
Cette fois, l'ange laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur ses bras en gémissant presque.  
- Est-ce que ça existe encore, les bonnes nouvelles ? »

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Dean somnolait déjà à moitié lorsqu'il sentit une bouche gourmande parcourir son dos et sa nuque. Rouvrant les yeux, il sourit et se laissa faire. Il perçut bientôt les mains de son adoré qui s'envolaient sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes... Castiel savait pertinemment qu'il était réveillé, mais il jouait avec son absence de réaction, cherchant à voir jusqu'à quand le jeune homme tiendrait.  
« Dis donc toi... Fit soudain Dean en se retournant. Tu serais pas en train de me chercher par hasard ?  
La tête appuyée sur sa main, Cas' le regardait avec un sourire presque malicieux.  
- Et si c'était le cas ?  
- Quand on cherche Dean Winchester, on le trouve. Et en général il arrive des misères.  
- De quel genre ?  
- De ce genre-là, répondit-il en plaquant une main douce sur l'aine de son amant.  
Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'une érection naissante, et il s'amusa aussitôt à dessiner les contours du membre à travers le tissu élastique. Castiel se mit aussitôt à soupirer avec conviction.  
- Et tu fais ça à tous ceux qui te cherchent ? Ironisa-t-il.  
- Non, seulement aux archanges qui m'ont sauvé de l'Enfer.  
- Tu me rassures...»  
Et l'ange se saisit des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, basculant sur lui par la même occasion, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Repoussant la couette pour avoir moins chaud, il s'échappa des bras du jeune homme et repartit à la conquête du corps qu'il avait fait prisonnier. Ce petit goût salé sur sa peau... Ces sursauts lorsqu'il venait le lécher au niveau du ventre... Cas' glissa sa langue jusqu'à la cicatrice du cordon ombilical qui se soulevait plus fort sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Dean, dans un de ses nombreux jeux voyous, était venu boire de la vodka au creux du nombril de son amant. Si décadent et pourtant si érotique...! Rien que d'y repenser, il se sentait durcir davantage.  
D'un geste sûr, il enleva le boxer qui l'empêchait d'aller où il voulait et l'envoya balader au fond du lit. Puis, coinçant les jambes du jeune homme entre les siennes, il vint taquiner du bout des lèvres le membre qui se dressait sous ses baisers. Soudain, sa langue partit de la base pour remonter jusqu'au gland rougi qu'il le pris lentement dans sa bouche, le suçotant avec douceur, arrachant des soupirs à un Dean alangui et complètement abandonné.  
Ce dernier passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux bruns qui dominaient son ventre. C'était si bon... Il était si doué... Cette humidité, ce bruit de succion...  
« Continue, mon amour... C'est si bon. »  
Et l'ange ne se fit pas prier. Il laissa ses lèvres courir plus rapidement sur la chair tout en frôlant la fine peau des cuisses. Puis sa main droite glissa jusqu'à une certaine entrée qu'un majeur humide vint caresser avec lenteur. Aussitôt, le corps de son amant chercha à venir s'empaler sur ce doigt, Déjà les prémices de l'orgasme commençaient à apparaître. Tout à eux, les deux hommes ne sentaient et n'entendaient plus rien d'autre qu'eux.  
« Dean ? Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de mettre la main sur l'ange qui vous sert de garde du corps, et c'est important ! Vous ne sauriez pas...?  
A l'irruption de cette voix dans leur petite bulle de plaisir, Dean et Castiel se redressèrent brutalement. Le premier fut pris d'une soudaine envie de hurler à la mort tandis que le second se retourna avec un aplomb meurtrier vers le perturbateur.  
- Ah, je comprends mieux, fit David en jouant innocemment avec sa canne. Quand je disais ''garde du corps'', j'aurais pas cru être aussi prêt de la vérité que ça.  
- Vous avez dix secondes pour fermer cette porte et disparaître, gronda Cas'. Passé ce délai, je ne réponds plus de rien. »  
Les deux regards azur se soutinrent quelques instants, avant que le médium ne décide que son message n'était peut-être pas si important que cela.  
A peine le panneau de bois fut-il clos que l'ange remonta jusqu'aux oreillers comme pour venir se cacher entre eux. Dean grimaça et le prit dans ses bras un instant pour le rassurer. Il savait Castiel sensible à des détails comme l'intimité. Ce dernier, à bout de nerfs, ne bougea pas.  
« Je crois que je vais pas tarder à détester ce type. » Grogna le chasseur en rattrapant la couette qui était partie dans d'autres contrées pour les en recouvrir.

* * *

(1) Phrase extraite d'"Ame armée", une chanson de Ina-Ich

Voilà donc la reprise. Les personnages ont tous changé en six mois, mais c'est comme ça dans la vraie vie. Et puis quelque part ça renouvelle. Après je comprendrais qu'il y en ait qui me hurlent dessus à cause du OOC.

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Critiques ? N'hésitez pas, faut toujours qu'un scribouilleur s'améliore, non ?

Bisous


	20. Part II Quand tout va de travers

Voilà la suite. C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je croule sous le travail et j'ai préféré poster maintenant pour éviter de vous faire trop poireauter. Je vous dois bien ça après tous ces mois sans rien.

...

**Lilas Heiress:** j'espère que tu ne trouveras aucune raison de laisser tomber cette fic, mais vu tes critères, ça devrait aller... lol. Et ton point de vue sur les changements amenés par le temps est vraiment super.

**Aurored:** merci de ta fidélité. J'imagine que ça doit pas être simple de suivre une histoire en n'étant pas inscrite sur ffnet.

**Tara Baxter:** pas de soucis pour les reviews, l'important c'est que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Sara the best:** Je tiens à dire que c'est pas pour avoir des reviews que je fais dans l'auto-dérision. Je fais ça pour montrer que je suis toujours prête à m'améliorer car je ne prétends pas avoir l'écriture infuse. Ceci dit, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours, et j'adore ton enthousiasme. Et bravo pour avoir reconnu House (en même temps j'ai laissé de gros indices). J'ai trouvé que ce style de caractère collerait bien avec l'histoire.

**Amelia:** Hé oui, I'm back ;-). Merci pour tout ces compliments. Bon courage pour les examens et/ou les résultats si tu les attends.

**Poet of Wolves:** Merci de me lire, et je souhaite que cette histoire continue de te plaire.

**Elida 17:** Quand je pense que t'a réussi à t'enfiler toute la fic dans la journée... Tu es encore plus férue de lecture que moi ma parole ! En tout cas c'est super flatteur, merci. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura encore plein de chapitres.

**Poem:** On verra si je fais encore dans les clichés... J'essaye de m'améliorer, promis ! lol. En attendant, pourvu que ce chap t'agrée, ce sera l'essentiel.

* * *

« _Il ne faut jamais désespérer puisque tout finit bien par s'aggraver._ »

**Jacques Sternberg**

...

Dean se réveilla de très, très, très mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il avait mis près d'une heure à s'endormir à cause d'un état physique disons... insupportable pour tout homme normalement constitué, mais en plus Castiel avait bougé pendant toute la nuit, grinçant parfois des dents tellement il avait serré la mâchoire pendant son sommeil.  
Il était encore tôt, et le jeune homme hésita un instant à se rendormir. Mais même en fermant les yeux, et avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il engloutisse une cafetière et qu'il désintègre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Renonçant à lutter contre sa nature, il sortit du lit après avoir embrassé l'épaule de l'ange pour vérifier s'il dormait toujours. Tiens, peut-être qu'il lui apporterait son petit-déjeuner au lit, ça lui remonterait sûrement le moral. C'est que c'était sensible un angelot amoureux, et la petite scène d'hier l'avait mis dans un état de nerfs... préjudiciable au bon déroulement de la journée du chasseur.  
Dean secoua la tête en soupirant.  
Le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Et pourquoi pas un bouquet de fleurs pendant qu'on y était ? Qu'est-ce que cette relation ne lui faisait pas faire comme sacrilèges envers le code Dean-Winchester-n'est-pas-et-ne-sera-jamais-un-sentimental ! Tant pis ! Depuis six mois il avait remplacé ce code par le code il-n'y-a-que-les-imbéciles-qui-ne-changent-pas-d'avis-et-je-vous-emmerde !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, l'aîné des Winchester constata avec un certain déplaisir que leur invité était déjà debout, habillé (mais pas rasé), et qu'il avait fait main basse sur la cafetière. Sans un bonjour, il se saisit du récipient désormais vide, récupéra le paquet de café et se planta devant la machine pour en refaire. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il prépara un plateau complet pour lui et son amant.  
« Si j'étais devin, je dirais que vous m'en voulez pour cette nuit, ironisa une voix grave dans son dos.  
- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire.  
- Pas mal ! Vous êtes bon à ce jeu-là.  
Zen. Rester zen. Même vexé par ce qui s'était passé la veille, Cas' lui en voudrait d'avoir cassé la figure à un humain avec une canne.  
- Remarquez, moi je m'en fiche, je suis ouvert d'esprit. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre en revanche, c'est comment un ange peut coucher avec quelqu'un sans se faire déplumer par sa hiérarchie céleste et tout le tralala.  
Zeeeen !  
- Remarquez, j'ai dû louper le cours de catéchisme qui parlait de ça. Je demanderai à votre archange.  
Tant pis pour le zen !  
Dean se retourna et posa deux mains puissantes sur les épaules du médium, le clouant à sa chaise. Puis il se pencha derrière lui et murmura:  
- Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute. Si vous avez le malheur ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les lèvres pour parler d'autre chose que de vos putains de visions à Castiel, je m'arrange pour que ce soit d'un fauteuil roulant dont vous ayez besoin. Cas' est mon mec, je crèverais et je tuerais pour lui. Vengez-vous sur un autre emplumé si vous voulez, mais blessez-le encore une fois et je vous massacre.  
- D'accord. Vu votre réaction j'imagine que c'est vous qui êtes au-dessus... »  
Craaaaaac  
Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser la chaise dont il venait de briser l'un des pieds s'écrouler sous le poids de David. Il saisit la cafetière fumante, la posa sur le plateau, et sortit de la cuisine avec son butin, un sourire de pure jouissance accroché à ses lèvres. Tant pis, il repayerait une chaise à Bobby.  
Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas si pourrie que ça en fin de compte.

...

Castiel avait déjà connu des réveils de mauvaise humeur, des réveils fatigué, des réveils en sursaut, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu un réveil déprimé. C'était étrange, mais la seule envie qu'il avait était de rester au lit, ne pas bouger et essayer de se faire oublier jusqu'à la fin du monde... Et malgré le cliché dont Dean lui avait enseigné l'existence, il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de se gaver de crème glacée.  
Un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée lui fit dresser l'oreille, mais l'absence de cri le rassura. Ca ne devait être que Bobby ou leur invité qui avait laissé tomber un livre, ou Dean qui s'était encore mis en tête de parcourir la maison sans allumer la lumière.  
Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'il daignât ouvrir les yeux. Pas envie. Même l'odeur de café, qui aurait dû l'informer sur le petit plaisir que lui faisait son amant, ne réussit pas à le faire réagir. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta de cette léthargie et vint se rallonger sur le lit après avoir déposé son bagage à côté de celui-ci.  
« Cas' ? Tu es réveillé ?  
Un grognement lui répondit. Il se pencha sur le corps étendu et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule  
- T'avais raison, ce type est un sale con. C'est pas grave.  
- Ca ne devrait pas l'être mais ça m'atteint, j'ignore pourquoi.  
- Parce que tu as enfin compris ce qu'était l'espace personnel et l'intimité, plaisanta Dean. Allez mon ange, boude pas. Je t'ai servi le petit-déjeuner au lit, histoire que t'aies pas à te retrouver face à lui dans la cuisine.  
Castiel se retourna vers son homme, impressionné par son geste. Dean en profita pour saisir les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui dans un baiser qu'il voulait consolateur. Puis il prit l'ange dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.  
- Tu t'en remettra.  
- Je ne sais pas, fit l'ange, toujours boudeur.  
- Ah. Ca veut dire qu'on ne fera plus jamais l'amour.  
- Pas sans l'avoir bâillonné et ligoté à son lit avant.  
Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quelles mesures extrêmes !  
- Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean. J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers mois, notamment qu'il ne faut pas laisser les futilités nous toucher.  
- C'est à toi de déterminer ce qui est futile ou pas à tes yeux. Te sers pas de mes repères à moi, ils sont pervers et tordus te dirait Sam. Si tu penses que l'intimité est importante, alors elle est importante, un point c'est tout.  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le doux sourire de son cher et tendre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'aime beaucoup quand tu prends ma défense, c'est agréable.  
Dean l'embrassa encore.  
- Je prendrai toujours ta défense.  
- Toujours ?  
- Sauf si tu fais vraiment une grosse connerie. Bon, on le prend ce petit-déjeuner ? »  
L'archange hocha la tête et ils installèrent le plateau sur leurs jambes. Confortablement calés contre leurs oreillers, les deux hommes profitèrent de leurs cafés en silence, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Bobby ne déchire l'air.  
« Deeeannn !!  
Ce dernier avala sa bouchée de muffin avant de répondre.  
- Je suis pas là !  
- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chaise ?  
- Je t'en rachèterai une autre ! Maintenant je voudrais bien AVOIR LA PAIX !!!  
La voix se tut, et le jeune homme se tourna vers Castiel qui le regardait, la tête penchée, l'air étonné.  
- C'était qu'une petite chaise de rien du tout...  
- Je ne poserai aucune question. » Fit l'ange en se replongeant dans son mug.

Bobby redescendit les quelques marches d'escalier qu'il avait grimpé pour hurler vers l'étage et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il jura en constatant l'absence de la cafetière, mais peu désireux de se frotter à l'ours qui semblait avoir décidé d'hiberner là-haut, il se rabattit sur l'infâme soluble qu'il gardait juste au cas où.  
« Bon, et toi tu peux me raconter ce qui est arrivé à mon mobilier ? Fit-il en rejoignant son camarade dans le salon.  
- Il est plutôt sanguin ce môme.  
Bobby se douta que ce n'était pas l'archange qu'il traitait ainsi de gamin.  
- Evite de dire ça d'un gars qui a réussi à survivre à l'Enfer, au sens propre du terme. J'en conclu que tu as réussi à nous l'énerver en moins de 24 heures. Bel exploit. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
- Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment, répondit David d'un air goguenard.  
Vu sa tête, il n'était pas difficile de savoir de quel ''moment'' il voulait parler.  
- Et j'imagine que t'en as rajouté une couche ce matin, vu l'état de la cuisine. Tu pourrais pas te calmer de temps en temps ?  
- T'as jamais entendu dire que plus les soldats étaient de mauvaise humeur, plus l'armée était puissante ?  
- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con quand tu t'y mets.  
- Si tu veux. En attendant, le sale con a une vision dont il essaye de vous parler depuis hier soir.

- Bah raconte-la moi parce que les deux là-haut sont pas prêts de vouloir t'écouter. »

...

o0o0o0o0o0o

...

« Tu vois Michael, la guerre est déjà finie avant même d'avoir commencé. Après tout tu es le seul à jamais avoir vaincu Lucifer, et tu es aux mains de Lucifer. Nous pouvons donc dire que c'est joué d'avance.  
- L'espoir fait vivre.  
Et il fallait bien ça pour tenir le coup aussi longtemps. Six mois, six « putains de mois » comme aurait dit sa soeur. Et malgré ça, l'archange n'avait pas changé d'un iota... Enfin, si l'on excluait les cernes sous les yeux et le regard plein de haine qui se portait sur l'ange rebelle debout près de lui.  
- D'ailleurs, ajouta ironiquement Michael, ça m'étonne que vous ne m'ayez pas encore tué.  
- Comme si nous pouvions. Si l'un de nous fait un pas dans ce cercle d'huile, tu t'en serviras aussitôt pour t'échapper.  
Metatron se tapota le front de son index.  
- Dommage pour toi, nous ne sommes pas si stupides.  
- Ca rend le jeu d'autant plus intéressant.  
- Je me demande comment tu arrives encore à plaisanter.  
Michael sourit, d'un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui-même. Au fil de l'inaction, au fil de la réclusion forcée, ses instincts de tueur étaient remontés à la surface. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'envoyait toujours en première ligne, qu'il faisait toujours le sale boulot. Raphaël guérissait, Gabrielle discutait... Et lui, il massacrait. Avec sagesse et réflexion, mais ça restait du meurtre, il l'avait toujours su.  
- Vous comptez donc me garder là jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini vos petites affaires ?  
- Nous avons appris des humains, même si nous les méprisons. Un otage, cela finit toujours par servir, non ? »

...

o0o0o0o0o0o

...

Castiel et Dean étaient en train de descendre après avoir passé la matinée à l'abri dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent une tornade débarouler dans la maison silencieuse.  
« Où est cet enfoiré ? Que je lui brise ce qui lui sert de visage !  
- Gabrielle, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas honte...?  
- Ah toi, fiche-moi la paix ! »  
Les deux hommes dévalèrent les marches pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Gaby et Raphaël. La première était furax et arborait une couleur de peau proche de celle d'un dragon cracheur de feu. Le second, bien que plus calme, tourna vers eux un regard qui semblait lancer des éclairs.  
« Bonjour cher frère, fit le guérisseur. Bonjour Dean. Vous savez où se trouve le médium ?  
- Je vois qu'il a encore réussi à se faire des fans, ironisa le chasseur. Il est sûrement dans le salon, avec Bobby.  
- Salut Dean.  
Ce dernier s'arrêta net.  
Sam avait beau être grand, il paraissait littéralement disparaître derrière les deux anges en colère. Et même s'il lui était apparu avant cela, il aurait eu du mal à reconnaître son petit frère dans l'homme d'apparence mûre qui lui faisait face.  
- Waouh... C'est... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est mon frère ce type-là ? Je vous ai laissé un gamin, et vous me ramenez un mec qui peut avoir de la barbe.  
- T'es toujours aussi con.  
Et Samuel vint étreindre son aîné, étreinte qui lui fut rendue au centuple.  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir t'offrir un rasoir pour ton anniversaire.  
- Très drôle. Comment tu fais pour le supporter au quotidien ? Fit le plus jeune à l'attention de Castiel.  
- Comme toi.  
- Donc tu dois avoir envie de l'étrangler minimum une fois par jour.  
L'archange sourit.  
- Disons alors: comme toi, avec les envies meurtrières en moins. »  
Tout à leurs retrouvailles, les trois amis ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans le vestibule. Ils ne réagirent que lorsqu'un rugissement se fit entendre dans la pièce à côté.  
« Ca fait combien de temps ?  
- Ravi de vous revoir aussi, miss j'ai-le-sang-chaud.  
- COMBIEN DE TEMPS, BORDEL !!  
Ils rejoignirent le salon pour voir Raphaël écarter sa consoeur, sans réussir à savoir s'il voulait protéger David de sa colère ou la protéger elle du meurtre qu'elle semblait sur le point de commettre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda discrètement Dean à son frère.  
- J'en sais rien. J'étais sur le point de partir pour ma première mission solo quand ils me sont tombés dessus en disant qu'ils venaient avec moi et qu'on ferait un détour par ici.  
- Six mois de cours et ils te lâchent déjà ? C'est une formation accélérée ?  
- Cherche pas, va.  
- Maiheuuu !  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
L'aîné se détourna et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. C'était pas la première fois que Sam lui faisait le coup du je-te-raconterai-ça-un-autre-jour, mais c'était toujours aussi vexant.  
Devant eux, la situation ne s'améliorait pas.  
- Depuis quand savez-vous où se trouve Michael ? Questionna le troisième archange en remplaçant sa consoeur qui semblait hésiter entre frapper le sofa ou se ronger les ongles.  
- Hier soir, ça vous va comme délai ?  
A ces mots, Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'humain se pencha vers l'ange pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
- On n'y est pour rien; il n'avait pas à débarquer comme ça.  
- J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de le dire à l'emplumé qui était de garde, mais je me suis fait jeté ! Ajouta le médium qui avait décidé d'en remettre une couche.  
Les épaules de Cas' s'affaissèrent.  
- La ferme !! Rugit Gabrielle. A la place de Castiel, je vous aurais incrusté la porte dans la figure.  
- CA SUFFIT !!  
La grâce de Raphaël envahit brusquement la pièce avec une puissance étouffante. Bobby écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'aura grise pâle et Dean se surprit à attraper la main de son ange dans la sienne pour se rassurer. Seul Samuel n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de cette explosion de colère, qu'il contemplait droit comme un i, les mains dans les poches.  
L'archange finit par s'apaiser et laissa sa grâce réintégrer son corps. Mais ses yeux, d'un froid polaire, continuaient à eux seuls d'imposer le silence qui s'était instauré.  
- David, s'il-vous-plaît.  
Le médium eut un sourire différent de tous ceux qu'il avait offert à ses hôtes jusqu'alors. Il joua quelques instants avec sa canne puis arbora une moue appréciatrice.  
- Y'a pas à dire, ça en jette.  
- Dav'... fit la voix bourrue de Bobby dans son dos.  
- Je ne savais pas que votre frangin avait disparu, jusqu'à hier soir. Désolée miss, mais vous me casserez la gueule une autre fois.  
- Ce ne seront certainement pas les occasions qui manqueront, je m'en remettrai, rétorqua cette dernière d'un ton peu amène en rejoignant les deux frères.  
L'autre l'ignora.  
- J'ai cherché Michael dans tous les recoins de cette foutue planète. Ca m'a pris des heures. Du coup j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Allons-y pour la bonne, ca changera, proposa Dean.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Ironisa leur vilain canard boiteux.  
- J'ai besoin d'une clope, soupira la jeune femme dans un murmure.  
Compatissant, Sam posa une main sur son épaule pour la masser un instant.  
- Alors... La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est vivant.  
- C'est déjà ça.  
- La mauvaise c'est que Lucifer compte s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange.  
- D'échange ? Et contre quoi ? Fit Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils.  
Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dean vit le médium grimacer sincèrement. D'un air presque désolé, il leva sa canne et le pointa en direction de Samuel.  
- Contre lui. »

...

o0o0o0o0o0o

...

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Dean parvint enfin à retrouver tout son petit monde. Il passa la tête par la lucarne donnant sur le toit et découvrit Sam, Gabrielle et Castiel qui se tenaient allongés sur les tuiles et regardaient le ciel s'assombrir.  
« Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !  
Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.  
- Tiens, Dean !  
Et son petit frère de se tourner vers les deux anges.  
- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il finirait par trouver où on était caché.  
- Super. Tu veux une médaille ? Ironisa la jeune femme en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
- T'es pas drôle.  
- Sam ? Je rêve où t'es bourré ? Et toi, depuis quand tu fumes ? Fit-il à l'adresse de l'archange.  
- Depuis que les anges n'ont pas de cancer.  
Le jeune homme prit appui sur les rebords de la fenêtre et sortit sur le toit en pente. Il s'inquiéta un instant pour sa vie, avant que Cas' ne lui lance:  
- Tu ne crains rien, Gabrielle et moi nous assurons l'équilibre de vos corps.  
Marchant doucement malgré tout, il rejoignit la petite troupe et s'assit à côté de son amant.  
- Vous êtes tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres. Y'en a un qui boit, l'autre qui fume... Et toi, c'est quoi ton dérivatif ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- C'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé, rigola le cadet.  
- Manquerait plus que ça. Hors de question que vous me le pervertissiez. J'ai pas envie que ma voiture sente la clope ou le whisky...  
- ... Dit celui qui assure le chiffre d'affaire annuel de Budweiser à lui tout seul, se moqua Gabrielle.  
- Mais c'est quoi ici ? Le bureau de l'association ''Bad Trip'' ?  
Les trois énergumènes – parce qu'il fallait bien l'être pour se taper une déprime assis sur un toit – ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent d'observer le crépuscule.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Fit doucement Castiel.  
- Vous je sais pas, mais moi j'aime bien avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, répondit son frère. Je vois pas pourquoi on échangerait Sam contre Michael, tout ça pour qu'il serve de cocon à ce putain de Lucifer.  
- Hé, je suis là !  
- Toi tu auras le droit de parler quand tu auras mal aux cheveux.  
- Si je tenais ce sale con d'Azazel, marmonna le premier des anges, je me ferai un malin plaisir de découper sa carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve que l'Enfer est un camp de vacances. C'est de sa faute tout ça.  
- Ouaip, bah il est déjà mouru, fin du fantasme. Quelqu'un a une idée plus constructive ?  
- Nous avons cherché durant un moment, répondit Castiel.  
- Et foncer dans le tas, récupérer Mick et se barrer, c'est venu à l'esprit de personne ? On sait où il est après tout, non ?  
- Mais oui, bien sûr ! On n'a qu'à aller là-bas, descendre trois ou quatre légions de monstres, bousiller Lulu et Metatron et se casser avec leur otage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y a pas pensé avant ?  
Cas' gronda sa consoeur.  
- Tu exagères. Ca reste la solution idéale.  
- Pour une mort prématurée, oui.  
- Alors, comment on va faire ? »  
Et le silence retomba. Au bout d'un long moment, Dean poussa un soupir et se tourna en direction de son frère.  
« Sam ?  
- Ouais ?  
- File-moi le whisky. »  
Son cadet tendit la bouteille au premier archange qui la fit passer. Castiel la garda un instant en main avec un regard désapprobateur en direction du jeune homme qui lui fit une grimace.  
« Moi aussi je sature. Alors c'est soit ça, soit on s'enferme tous les deux dans la chambre pour toute la nuit.  
L'archange lui tendit aussitôt l'alcool avec une expression embarrassée, tandis que les deux autres s'exclamaient presque en choeur:  
- Pitié, pas de détails ! »

...

o0o0o0o0o0o

...

Cela faisait soixante ans qu'Israëliens et Palestiniens se disputaient un morceau de terre.  
Cela faisait cent-quarante ans que Chine et Japon se haïssaient en chiens de faïence.  
Cela faisait cinq mille ans que les peuplades africaines se défiaient pour des histoires tribales de rivières et de champs.  
Et il n'avait fallu que quelques petites secondes pour tout faire exploser.

* * *

Cette scène sur le toit est du grand n'importe quoi, mais franchement j'ai bien déliré à l'écrire. Ca vaut ce que ca vaut (j'ai écrit ça à 3h du mat', j'ai une excuse...)

Par contre, comme je suis à un mois d'une soutenance super importante, je suis obligée de mettre la pédale douce pour ce qui est de continuer à écrire. La motivation est là, mais le temps, lui, va me manquer. Je vous promet un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner, juré !


End file.
